Amour d'un soir ou l'histoire de notre vie
by Onime no Akira
Summary: Harry fait des rêves plus que suggestifs sur un certain blond, se lie d'amitié avec Draco et découvre de bien nombreuses choses sur sa famille. quelle ne fût pas sa réaction quand il revit le père de son amant après avoir fêté sa majorité !
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : tous les personnages connus appartiennent à J. (malheureusement) l'histoire et les quelques personnages ajoutés m'appartiennent entièrement !

Cette histoire se passe en septième année et il ne sera pas tenu compte de toute l'histoire avec les horcruxes ainsi donc, Dumbledore est toujours vivant et Harry poursuit sa scolarité normalement, à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. NO SPOILER T7

De plus, je vous annonce déjà la couleur, il s'agit d'une HP/LM oui je confirme donc, ne pas s'étonner du début de l'histoire lol !

Amour d'un soir ou l'histoire de notre vie : chapitre 1

Ce matin, comme beaucoup d'autres en ce moment, je me suis réveillé en sueur, pensant encore aux moments forts de tous ces rêves, lui, en moi, lui et ses coups de butoir, lui et ses yeux, lui, lui, lui. Mais lui, avant tout, lui, c'est mon pire ennemi, Draco Malfoy.

A l'heure qu'il était, le Serpentard devait encore se trouver dans sa salle commune, dormant à poings fermés. Harry en profita alors pour aller à la grande salle. Il faut dire qu'à huit heures du matin en ce merveilleux jour qu'est le dimanche, on ne peut pas dire que beaucoup de monde était réveillé et encore moins levé.

Harry compta rapidement les têtes qu'il apercevait, deux, trois, quatre. Sans compter les professeurs, ils étaient cinq.

Il alla s'asseoir dans un coin de table, le plus à l'écart des autres et vit un éclair lui passer devant.

Et voila, ce pourquoi il s'était levé si tôt venait d'éclater en millions de petits morceaux. Draco Malfoy était là. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, quand les yeux d'Harry se plongèrent dans l'onyx liquide des yeux de sa némésis, il regretta aussitôt. Pour la seconde fois en moins d'une demi-heure, ses rêves repassèrent devant ses yeux.

- Hé ho tu m'écoutes oui Potter !

- De-de quoi ?

- Oh rien, sa fait pas moins de trois fois que je te demande pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça depuis que je suis arrivé, ce qui fait légèrement que toute la salle nous regarde !

Toute la salle ? Comment ça toute la salle ? On n'était qu'en tout et pour tout pas moins de cin… à, oui, une centaine de personnes ! Eu… Et bien, je suppose que ce que je faisais actuellement illustrait parfaitement l'expression « prendre ses jambes à son cou ».

Je pris le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre ma salle commune et remercia toutes les divinités que je connaissais puisque Ron et Hermionne n'étaient pas encore levés.

En les attendant, il alla s'installer sur un confortable canapé aux couleurs de sa maison situé juste en face de la cheminée, lui prodiguant une douce chaleur. Ne trouvant rien de très intéressant à faire, il se plongea dans un devoir de potion qu'il devait rendre pour le lendemain matin. L'influence de la lune sur les effets d'une potion tue-loup.

Aussitôt, il regretta que le professeur Lupin ne soit plus là. Car après tout, il était effectivement un très bon prof de défense contre les forces du mal mais en sa qualité de loup-garou et ancien meilleur ami de son père, il l'aurait certainement aidé. Mais malheureusement, Remus Lupin n'était plus là.

Sachant pertinemment que ses amis ne se lèveraient pas avant une bonne heure et qu'Hermionne refuserait catégoriquement de lui prêter son devoir, il décida de l'impressionner. Alors, il se leva et prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Il trouva tous les livres dont il avait besoin assez vite et quand il allait s'asseoir à une table près de la fenêtre, il avisa le temps magnifique de ce mois d'Octobre. Il changea alors de direction, présenta ses livres à Mme Pince pour qu'elle les enregistre et se dirigea vers les rives du lac noir.

Il s'installa à l'ombre d'un grand chêne et ouvrit ses livres à la bonne page. Ce devoir lui semblait très compliqué mais quand il ouvrit le dernier livre, tout lui parut simple (puisque tout était extrêmement bien expliqué avec des annotations sur la totalité des lignes). Cette écriture lui rappelait quelque chose. Il tourna et tourna les pages pour enfin arriver à la dernière sur laquelle reposaient les initiales HBP. Décidément, cela lui rappelait vraiment quelque chose. HBP, HBP… il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir mais ne chercha pas plus loin que ça.

Tout son parchemin était la copie parfaite de ce livre génial et il mesurait 120cm, soit une longueur largement satisfaisante pour Snape. Pour une fois, il allait peut-être même avoir une meilleure note qu'Hermionne ! Elle allait être verte de rage et il s'en délectait.

Son devoir s'étant achevé plus tôt que prévu, il s'allongea et appuya sa tête sur le tronc de l'arbre rempli de mousse. Il y était si bien qu'il s'y endormit.

Quand il se réveilla, il fut attiré par des pleurs qu'il entendait derrière des buissons non loin de lui. Quand il se pencha par-dessus pour voir qui était là, il resta bouche bée. Jamais il n'avait vu Draco Malfoy pleurer. Après tout, comme ce dernier se plaisait à le dire, « un Malfoy ne pleure pas » ou encore, « un Malfoy ne montre pas sa faiblesse ».

Quand Harry s'approcha du blond, celui-ci leva vers lui une tête que jamais il ne lui avait vue auparavant. Ses yeux couleur onyx brillaient anormalement et son visage pouvait rivaliser avec la couleur d'une tomate. Oubliant toutes ces années de guerre entre eux et n'écoutant que son cœur, Harry se mit à genoux près de Draco, posa une main sur son épaule et attendit de voir sa réaction.

Contre toute attente, le blond se jeta sur lui et l'enserra dans ses bras pour caler sa tête sur le torse du brun et déverser sa tristesse. L'abondance des larmes avait entièrement trempé le Gryffondor mais cela, il s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui à ce moment était de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien être arrivé pour qu'il soit dans un tel état de détresse.

N'écoutant que son cœur, Harry avait rendu son étreinte au blond et le berçait doucement pour essayer de le calmer. Après environ un quart d'heure de ce traitement, Draco sembla enfin se détendre et quand il réalisa enfin dans quels bras il était, il se recula rapidement.

Harry parut offusqué de ce geste mais ne dit rien. Tout simplement, il le regarda et lui tendit la main. Il se dit alors que cette fois ci, les rôles étaient échangés. En première année, c'est Draco qui l'avait fait, et Harry avait refusé de lui rendre la pareille. Il espérait juste que le blond ne reproduise pas l'erreur que lui avait commise.

Le Serpentard semblait perdu, affolé, ses yeux bougeaient sans cesse sans toute fois se poser sur le brun en face de lui. Il lui tendait la main et se souvenait parfaitement quand c'est lui qui l'avait fait et qu'il avait refusé. Ce jour là, il l'avait blessé et il s'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille que cela s'était produit. Cependant, après quelques réflexions, il serra cette main tendue vers lui.

Au travers de cette simple poignée de main, Harry avait ressenti toute la tristesse qu'éprouvait le blond. Quand il vit ses yeux s'embuer de nouveau, il le prit dans ses bras. Comme il s'en doutait, cela le calma de suite et tous deux s'assirent côte à côte.

Harry ne savait pas comment engager la conversation et appréhendait quelque peu la réaction qu'aurait le blond s'il lui demandait de lui parler de ce qui n'allait pas. Malgré quelques réticences de sa conscience, il se lança :

- Dis-moi Draco, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse autant ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire Potter ?

- He bien, nous sommes amis désormais et des amis se serrent les coudes quand quelqu'un a besoin de réconfort et des amis se disent tout.

- Ne prends pas ton rôle trop au sérieux s'il te plait. Je te dirais ce qui ne va pas si tu me dis ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ce matin dans la grande salle, tu es bien resté une heure à me regarder manger ! c'était très gênant, surtout venant de ta part !

- Ouille, pensait Harry, ça, il va avoir du mal à l'accepter, autant lui mentir, mais dans ce cas, serais-je un véritable ami ?

- Alors Potter ? Je croyais que des amis devaient tout se dire ?

- Mais oui bien sûr et c'est ce que je vais faire, j'étais tout simplement perdu dans mes pensées, je me demandais quels cadeaux je pourrais offrir à Ron et Hermionne pour…pour Noël.

- Pour Noël ? Tu ne te foutrais pas un peu de moi par hasard ? tu sais qu'on est qu'en octobre ?

- Tout à fait mais leurs cadeaux sont toujours très réussis et je voudrais en trouver qui soient dignes d'eux !

- Mouais, si tu le dis…

- Bon alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Racontes moi tout.

- Ma mère est morte.

Choc…sa mère ? Morte ? Le pauvre…je comprends maintenant pourquoi il a l'air si perdu…

- Tout ça à cause de mon stupide père ! La couverture de ma mère a été foutue en l'air et pour ne pas bousiller la sienne, il n'a rien fait pour l'aider, rien dit pour la sauver des mains du seigneur des ténèbres ! C'est de SA faute si elle est morte ! Il aurait pût la sauver, il aurait DÛT la sauver, ils auraient perdu leurs couvertures tous les deux mais au moins elle serait encore vivante !

Harry n'en revenait pas, comment ça, elle avait perdu sa « couverture » ? Elle était mangemort ! Il le savait car il l'avait déjà vu retirer son masque ! Et de plus, tout le monde sait que les Malfoy sénior sont tous les deux des mangemorts. De plus, lui savait que Lucius était le bras droit de Voldemort. C'était impossible qu'un homme tel que lui ne soit qu'un traître non ! Il ne savait plus, il était perdu.

Quand il vit le visage tordu de douleur de Draco, il ne pût qu'en déduire que tout ce qu'il avait dit n'était que la vérité et il voulait l'aider à retrouver le sourire, mais il ne trouvait pas les mots justes pour le consoler alors il restait tout simplement là, à le serrer dans ses bras. Toute cette histoire lui avait fait oublier ses rêves. Il proposa au blond de venir manger avec lui chez les Gryffondors.

A la tête que Draco avait faite, il avait tout de suite deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un non catégorique. Pour un peu le prendre au piège, il lança un _accio_ sur sa cape d'invisibilité et dès qu'il l'attrapa, il s'en couvrit avec le Serpentard.

Ils traversèrent le hall, prirent le grand escalier, sortirent au premier couloir et tout de suite sur leur droite, Harry enfonça une pierre. Celle-ci trembla et disparu de même que les autres autour jusqu'à former un passage assez grand pour laisser passer deux hommes côte à côte.

Ils débouchèrent dans une toute petite salle d'à peine 4m² non éclairée et quand le mur se referma, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Harry prononça à voix haute « septième étage » et Draco sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds puis son cœur sembla se soulever. Cela dura environ une minute et tout se stoppa. Le mur s'ouvrit de nouveau et quand ils sortirent dans le couloir, il s'agissait du couloir du septième étage, comme l'avait demandé Harry.

Le blond allait protester mais on ne lui en laissa pas le temps car le Gryffondor l'entraînait déjà vers le tableau qui gardait sa maison. Il essaya de le tirer en arrière mais il enleva la cape de sur eux et lui dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre du moment où ils restaient ensembles.

Harry prononça le mot de passe de sa maison qui somme toute avait été le plus facile de ses sept années à retenir : felicis.

Le Serpentard se jura de retenir ce mot de passe. Le brun lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite dans sa salle commune. Là se trouvaient encore tous les lève tard, c'est-à-dire tous ses amis : Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville et Hermione qui avait attendu le rouquin assise à sa table du dimanche à écrire sans aucun doute la fin de son devoir de potion.

Tout le monde le salua et quand ils virent arriver le Serpentard main dans la main avec Harry, le silence tomba sur l'assemblée. Après que le griffon eût dit que Malfoy était là en ami et que tous deux mangeraient ensembles, les esprits semblèrent se calmer. Tous à l'exception de Seamus.

Ce dernier se mit à insulter le Serpentard comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Tout ce vacarme fit s'ouvrir un pan de mur et la directrice de maison arriva l'air sévère. Jamais encore Harry ne lui avait vu un tel air. Elle demanda alors ce qu'il se passait pour qu'il y ait un tel vacarme et Seamus lui répondit qu'un Serpentard s'était introduit dans leur salle commune soi-disant pour y déjeuner !

Minerva interrogea alors Draco du regard et remarqua de suite ses yeux rouges. Cependant, ce fût Harry qui répondit et il expliqua très clairement que le blond était avec lui et que c'était lui qui l'avait invité.

La directrice de maison se détourna alors du brun et s'adressa à toutes les personnes présentes :

- Monsieur Finnigan, vous et le reste de la maison Gryffondor devriez connaître le règlement qui stipule bien que si un élève décide de ramener un élève d'une autre maison dans la sienne, il en a le droit à condition que leurs intentions soient louables. Et non, taisez-vous, je vois bien à votre tête que vous n'êtes pas convaincu, donc, sachez qu'un sort est placé sur chaque entrée de maison afin d'interdire l'accès à quiconque désirerait nuire en y pénétrant. Autrement dit, les intentions de monsieur Malfoy ainsi que celles de monsieur Potter à son égard ne sont pas mauvaises. Il n'y a donc aucune raison de le dénigrer. Stop monsieur Finnigan, la discussion est close, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez venir en retenue avec moi afin d'apprendre le règlement par cœur en le recopiant ?

La vieille Mc Go avait bien cloué son caquet à ce Seamus, « sal griffon », pensait Draco alors que le professeur s'en retournait dans son bureau via le mur-passage secret.

Harry n'en revenait pas que sa directrice de maison soit si conciliante à ce qu'un Serpentard accède à sa maison mais il fut tiré de ses pensées en entendant un gros « boum ». Oui, « boum », c'est le bruit qu'avait fait Ron en tombant durement sur le sol. Malgré la puissance du bruit, il semblait ne pas avoir mal cependant, sa bouche était étonnamment ouverte, pendant à moitié dans le vide.

Il avait eu un sacré choc, c'est le cas de le dire. Hermionne fut la première à réagir, elle se leva et aida Ron à se remettre sur ses jambes. La jeune fille aussi avait capté le regard rougit de Draco et réussit à tirer tous les griffons hors de leur salle commune pour se rendre à la grande salle.

Une fois les bruits éloignés d'eux, Harry saisit le blond par un bras et le traîna doucement vers une table non loin de la cheminée. Sans rien demander, il eut la surprise de voir Dobby transplaner devant eux les bras chargés d'un plateau lourd de nourriture. La vaisselle fut mise en moins de deux secondes et l'elfe ne mit pas plus de temps à partir d'un léger 'pop'.

Les mets étaient appétissants mais Harry refusa d'y toucher avant que Draco ne commence.

Le pauvre avait le regard dans le vide et après une bonne dizaine de minutes, il se décida enfin à découper une cuisse de canard, ce que le griffon s'empressa d'imiter. Malfoy voyait tellement clair dans son jeu qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu sais Potter, tu pouvais manger sans m'attendre ! Ca se voit que tu es mort de faim, ton ventre gargouille et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte !

- Désolé, j'arrêterais quand tu te décideras enfin à employer mon prénom pour me parler, on est ami maintenant je te rappelle !

- Oui, navré Pot…Harry. J'essaierais de faire attention. Tu sais, au sujet de mes parents, j'ai bien vu que tu étais étonné tout à l'heure. Dumbledore n'informe donc pas son petit protégé ?

- Nan, je n'étais pas au courant de tout cela, de même que tout l'ordre. Il semblerait que notre bien aimé directeur aime garder des atouts dans sa manche.

- Oui, effectivement. Je pense de toute façon que tu veux en savoir plus… ? Et je suppose bien sûr que la belette et Granger seront bien vite mis au courant… ?

- Et bien…si tu ne veux pas que je leur en parle, je ne le ferais pas mais oui je souhaiterais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé mais quand tu seras prêt pour en parler, ton ventre aussi gargouille je te signal !

Sur ce, les deux mangèrent en silence et dès qu'ils eurent fini, tout disparut, ne laissant aucune miette. Vive la magie ! Alors, ils se levèrent et s'installèrent devant le doux feu de cheminée dans un confortable canapé aux couleurs rouge et or. Le silence s'installa et c'est Draco qui le rompit :

- Tout à commencé lorsque ma mère était enceinte de mon grand frère. Le seigneur des ténèbres a ordonné qu'à sa naissance, il reçoive un maléfice qui l'obligera à obéir au doigt et à l'œil du lanceur du sortilège, donc Voldemort lui-même. Ma mère ne voulant pas d'une vie telle que celle-ci pour son fils, elle a essayé de s'enfuir mais il l'a rattrapée et pour la punir, l'a emprisonnée dans une cave sombre pendant une semaine sans eau ni nourriture. A sa libération, il l'a enchaînée dans son salon, a rassemblé ses plus fidèles partisans et les a fait regarder le marquage de ma mère. Mon père était parmi eux et il ne pouvait rien faire, il était lui aussi enchaîné et s'était fait confisquer sa baguette avant la cérémonie. Ils rigolaient tous de voir la souffrance de mes parents. Quand ils ont été relâchés, ma mère et mon père sont immédiatement allés voir le médicomage de famille, Severus Snape. Il a ausculté ma mère et lui a annoncé qu'elle avait perdu le bébé. Elle avait été privée trop longtemps de nourriture et d'eau. Alors, elle tomba gravement malade et ne fut autorisée à sortir de son lit qu'un an plus tard. Ayant été alitée trop longtemps elle dût réapprendre à marcher et à se tenir correctement. Et c'est là qu'ils ont décidé d'aller voir lui ont prêté allégeance sous serment inviolable et en échange, le vieil homme entourerait leur futur enfant de protections indétectables contre les effets du sort du lord noir. Alors, ma mère est tombée enceinte de moi, Dumbledore a tenu sa promesse, Voldemort à lancé le fameux sort contre moi et il a vu que je l'avais assimilé donc il est repartit comme il était venu. Et dernièrement, j'ai bêtement refusé un de ses ordres et il a comprit ce que ma mère avait fait et il l'a tuée. Mon père ne s'est même pas interposé tout cela pour garder sa couverture… Mais maintenant que j'en reparle, je réalise tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce qui aurait pur être évité si je n'étais pas né. Ma mère serait encore vivante. En fait, c'est moi qui l'ai tuée. Elle est morte par ma faute, à cause de mon incompétence.

Dès le début de son récit, le jeune homme s'était mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes et à la fin, ses mots étaient à peine compréhensifs tellement il sanglotait. Harry l'entoura de ses bras et le serra aussi fort qu'il le put pour lui montrer qu'il était là et il lui murmurait sans cesse que ce n'était pas sa faute.

Tout en le berçant, Harry aussi laissait s'échapper des larmes. Pas des larmes de pitié mais des larmes de compréhension.

Dans l'ascenseur, Harry avait vu toute la mort de Narcissa car Voldemort y pensait avec tellement de rage qu'il avait laissé filé ce souvenir dans leur lien. Il en avait pleuré mais avait réussi à le dissimuler à tous les autres. Sauf peut être à Hermionne et à Minerva.

Ce dont ils ne se doutaient pas tous les deux, c'est qu'ils étaient écoutés par trois sorcières trop curieuses dissimulées derrière un pan de mur.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre et je sais qu'il peut sembler un peu long par rapport à d'autres fics mais les idées me viennent au fur et à mesure et quand j'ai de l'inspiration, j'ai du mal à faire une fin de chapitre pour en commencer un autre. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas plus de 10mn que je sais que ce chapitre se termine comme cela puisqu'il y a 10mn, Harry était censé emmener Draco en haut et auraient « malencontreusement » « emprunté sans permission » le lit de Ronald ptdr. (Mais je me suis dit que c'était encore un peu tôt et plein d'autres choses, bref, je me tais.

Review please ! (positive ou négative^^)


	2. Chapter 2

RAR :

Dans les chapitres, je ne répondrais qu'aux review de personnes n'ayant pas de compte sur ff sinon, cela risque de prendre pas mal de place dans les chapitres. Les réponses seront toutes envoyées par reply dans les PM. Merci de votre compréhension.

Saphyre, je te remercie de m'avoir fait remarquer cette erreur d'inattention de ma part, le chapitre a bien été corrigé et nous sommes au mois d'Octobre.

Merci pour vos reviews qui font toujours plaisir

Amour d'un soir ou l'histoire de notre vie : Chapitre 2

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, un vert et argent était emmitonné dans les bras d'un rouge et or. Draco pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes dans les bras d'Harry.

Les trois femmes cachées derrière les pans d'un mur avaient décidé de les laisser ainsi et de garder le portrait fermé afin que personne ne vienne les déranger. Après tout, le blond n'avait pas besoin de monde autour de lui. Pour le moment, seul le brun pouvait lui remonter le moral.

Ils restèrent sans bouger pendant presque une heure entière. Quand des cris retentirent derrière le portrait de la grosse dame, Harry relâcha son emprise sur Draco qui s'était calmé et même endormi. Il le laissa là où il était et se dirigea vers les éclats de voix.

Il reconnu facilement la voix de son meilleur ami, Ronald qui disait d'une voix forte :

- Pffff ! Neville a encore oublié le mot de passe et le portrait c'est bloqué à cause de lui !

- Ensuite il reconnu la voix plus posée mais légèrement énervée d'Hermionne :

- Ce n'est pas drôle Ronald, si le portrait est bloqué c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison tu ne penses pas ? Souviens-toi qu'Harry est dans la salle et que s'il y avait eu le moindre problème il aurait ouvert le portrait. Il doit simplement être occupé.

- Hé mais il est avec Malfoy ! Et si « monseigneur Malfoy » s'en était pris à lui ! Tu imagines un peu ! Si ça se trouve, il l'a tué et il a bloqué le portrait le temps de faire disparaître les preuves !

- Mais bien sûr que non, réfléchis Ron, rappelles-toi ce que le professeur Mc Gonagall a dit, personne ne peut être dans le dortoir tout en voulant nuire à la maison qui de plus n'est pas la sienne !

Harry rigolait bien en entendant ses deux meilleurs amis se crêper le chignon. Il fallait avouer qu'ils allaient bien ensembles. N'entendant personne d'autre, il débloqua le passage, les laissa rentrer et referma le portrait.

Hermione, lorsqu'elle aperçut le blond assoupi dans le canapé resta sans bouger tandis que Ron laissait de nouveau pendre sa mâchoire tout en poussant un cri.

Harry leur dit alors que Draco n'était pas celui qu'ils avaient toujours connu, qu'il était en fait gentil et sensible mais que personne ne devait être au courant.

Sur ce, il s'assit juste à côté du blond en question, assez près pour que leurs cuisses se touchent, geste qui n'échappa à aucun de ses amis mais ils firent ceux qui n'avaient rien vu.

Draco se réveilla pas longtemps après et fût assez déstabilisé de voir deux personnes de plus. Même si Granger et la belette ne lui inspiraient pas confiance, il croyait en Harry. Il savait que celui-ci ne le trahirais pas, ainsi, il ne s'inquiéta pas de ce qu'il aurait pût révéler.

Tour à tour, il les observa, finissant par le brun qui frottait légèrement sa cuisse contre la sienne, certainement pour dire un truc du genre « ne t'en fais pas je suis là ». Hermione était appuyée sur le côté de la cheminée, la belette se balançait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre à trois mètres de la sang-de-bourbe et Harry lui souriait à côté de lui.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, se dirigea droit sur le Serpentard et lui tendit la main.

Ce dernier la regarda étrangement et Ron réagit de manière…assez prévisible selon Harry.

- Nan mais 'Mione t'es malade ! C'est Draco Malfoy ! Draco Malfoy ! Monsieur Serpentard en puissance, celui qui se fout de tout le monde et qui te traites de sang-de-bourbe !

- Ronald Weasley ! tu vas arrêter tout de suite de dire des facéties ! Je sais qui il est et aussi comment il m'appelle ! Cependant, Harry est ami avec lui et tu sais que comme on le dit, les amis de mes amis sont mes amis ! J'ai donc bien l'intention de devenir amie avec lui !

Ron resta sans voix, Hermione était vraiment très en colère et il détestait la voir comme ça, alors, il la laissa faire ce qu'elle voulait. De toute façon, lui ne serrerait jamais cette main de « noble ».

Il vit Hermione tendre à nouveau sa main vers le blond et il le vit hésiter. Les yeux couleur métal en fusion passèrent d'Hermione à Harry plusieurs fois et quand le brun lui sourit, il tendit sa main et serra celle d'Hermione, d'abord timidement puis chaleureusement, sincèrement.

Hermione se mit à rire devant la tête si inhabituelle du blond et l'atmosphère se détendit dès qu'il se mit à rire également.

Des bruits se firent alors entendre de l'autre côté du portrait. Apparemment, les Gryffondors rentraient au bercail, enfin essayaient, puisque le portail était toujours bloqué. Harry se décida donc à aller leur ouvrir. Il y avait Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati et Lavender. Ils entrèrent et à ce même moment, Draco se glissa derrière Harry et lui glissa un rapide « merci » avant de partir à toutes jambes.

Les arrivants n'avaient même pas vu le Serpentard partir.

La fin d'après midi fût rythmée par les éclats de voix de Ron qui n'arrivait pas son devoir de potions et d'Hermione qui refusait catégoriquement de lui passer le sien.

Etrangement, personne ne demanda son devoir à Harry. Remarque, c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait parfaitement comprit se qui était demandé.

Le soir, Harry se rendit au repas accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis et s'assit de façon à voir la table des Serpentard.

Peu de temps après, Draco arriva accompagné de Blaise Zabini, fils de mangemort également. Cependant, ses parents à lui ne devaient pas être espions, ni ceux de Pansy Parkinson, ce qui voulait dire que Draco ne pouvait pas se confier à ses deux amis, il était seul et devait souffrir de cette solitude.

Alors, Harry se promit de ne pas laisser seul le blond, de le réconforter quoi qu'en disent les autres.

Les hiboux commencèrent à arriver et Harry ne fût pas surpris de ne pas recevoir de courrier, il observa plutôt le blond à la table des verts et argent, ce même blond aux yeux d'onyx liquide.

Un grand hibou noir lui laissa tomber une lettre qu'il ouvrit avec prudence, avec retenue, comme si elle était piégée. Il parcourut rapidement la missive, chassa l'oiseau qui devait attendre une réponse et partit de la salle d'un pas chancelant.

Harry partit à sa suite et le rattrapa dans un couloir des cachots. Draco ne semblait pas vouloir ralentir son allure alors, le brun la plaqua contre un mur et lui demanda avec toute la douceur du monde ce qu'il se passait.

- Mon père… C'est mon père… Lui aussi…

Bien évidemment, Harry sût que la déclaration n'irait pas plus loin alors, il demanda à Draco de le guider vers sa chambre. Arrivé devant l'entrée de maison, Draco, dans les bras du Gryffondor, prononça le mot de passe d'une voix faible : « sincère amortentia ».

Le pan de mur s'ouvrit sur une vaste salle confortable dont le sol était rempli de grands coussins et de tables basses. Draco lui désigna une direction qu'il s'empressa de suivre.

Arrivé devant une imposante porte de bois, Harry hésita mais Draco l'encouragea d'un sourire. Alors, le panneau de bois fût poussé et ils débouchèrent dans une chambre presque aussi grande que sa salle commune. Le lit était grand, majestueux, dans un coin de la pièce un bureau de grande taille faisait l'angle, de l'autre côté, une penderie aussi large qu'un lit, certainement remplie d'affaires de luxe au prix conséquent : « rien n'est trop pour un Malfoy » aurait dit un certain blond.

Harry se dirigea vers le lit, le rouge aux joues et posa délicatement Draco avant de s'installer près de lui. Alors, Draco, ne trouvant pas le courage de parler tendit la lettre au brun qui la lût silencieusement :

_« Mon cher Draco,_

_Il me coûte d'écrire cette lettre mais je suis dans le devoir de te dire qu'au cours d'une de ses missions, ton père à été gravement empoisonné._

_Il n'est pas mort, à mon grand soulagement, mais ses gènes si particuliers que j'avais entravés se sont réveillés et par quelque miracle que ce soit, aucun sort, même de la magie la plus noire qui soit, ne pourrait le guérir de ses…petits problèmes, dirons-nous._

_Pour l'instant, il ne sait pas qui est cette personne mais il sait qu'il l'a déjà rencontrée._

_Ton absence de nos rangs m'est bien désagréable et se fait ressentir, particulièrement depuis la…perte de l'usage d'un membre, qui soit dit en passant t'était chère. Oui, je parle de ta mère, comme tu t'en doutes. Cette infâme garce, malgré son statut d'espionne m'était bien utile. Sans elle, son détachement de mangemorts n'arrive plus à avancer et, comme tu l'as deviné, ils lui étaient liés par lien de sang, le sang d'une Malfoy. Sans un membre de même sang, ils sont entièrement perdus._

_Je compte donc sur toi pour… « Reprendre le flambeau ». Ta cérémonie de marquage aura lieu au début de tes vacances de Noël, ainsi, tu auras tout le temps de te remettre et le vieux fou n'y verra que du feu. »_

_Ton seigneur et maître, L .V._

Harry lût et relût cette lettre en long, en large et en travers, jusqu'à remarquer les larmes silencieuses de Draco.

Le brun fit alors en sorte de se placer derrière son camarade et l'allongea contre sa poitrine. Les mots du seigneur des ténèbres avaient été durs, très durs, et Draco allait recevoir la marque, il n'avait pas le choix. De plus, quelques jours après avoir perdu sa mère, il apprend que son père à des problèmes.

Draco le regarda et lui demanda de ne pas poser de questions, qu'il le découvrirait bien assez tôt. Soudain, la porte de la chambre éclata en morceaux et Snape apparut en furie. Il regarda Harry et lui dit méchamment :

- Potter, puis-je savoir ce que vous fabriquez dans MA maison en tenant monsieur Malfoy dans VOS bras ? Vous n'avez strictement rien à faire ici, je retire 100 points à la maison Gryffondor ! Maintenant, vous allez retourner dans votre dortoir et vous viendrez me voir demain soir pour une retenue ! Déguerpissez !

Comme ordre, il n'y avait pas plus clair, Harry se détacha de Draco, le regarda un moment, et passa devant le professeur Snape qui lui attrapa le bras et le tira hors du dortoir. Dès qu'il fût mis à la porte et que le mur s'était refermé, il n'avait pas pût s'empêcher de se morfondre sur lui-même. Le regard de Draco ne lui avait pas échappé, ses yeux étaient rougis et il avait du mal à respirer.

L'âme en peine, il se dirigea vers le coin de l'escalier, poussa une pierre, prit l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers son lit. Il se réveilla en sursauts à minuit, sortit sa carte du maraudeur et observa le dortoir Serpentard. Snape était dans la salle commune, il ne pourrait pas lui passer devant sans se faire remarquer.

Alors, il se recoucha, ferma les paupières et se rendormit.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce mal éclairée, au milieu d'une foule de mangemorts. Devant eux, se tenaient Voldemort et Narcissa Malfoy. Sur le côté, Lucius était enchaîné, privé de sa baguette et au premier rang, Draco était tenu par Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Alors Draco, sais-tu ce qui arrive aux traîtres comme ta mère ? Non ? Tu me déçois Draco. Toi tu n'en es pas un bien sûr hein ?

- Non, maître.

- Approches toi de moi veux-tu ?

- Oui maître.

- Parfait. Vois-tu mon cher Draco, les traîtres n'ont aucune raison d'être, ils ne sont que vermine, tu es bien d'accord avec moi non ?

- Evidemment, maître.

- Alors dans ce cas, prouves moi ta loyauté, montres moi les fruits de ton entraînement spécial avec ton père ?

- Maître, je…

- Il suffit, Draco ! Ou souhaites-tu que je le fasse moi-même ?

- Non, maître.

- Alors, fais-le.

- Oui maître, _endoloris _!

Sous leurs yeux impuissants, Narcissa Malfoy fût torturée. Lord Voldemort fit cesser Draco après une heure entière de ce traitement. Il se leva et déclara :

- Voici ce que les traîtres méritent. Toi aussi tu es d'accord, n'est-ce pas Lucius ?

- Bien sûr, maître, les traîtres ne méritent pas la vie.

- Comme je suis d'accord avec toi Lucius…_Avada kedavra _!

Sous les yeux horrifiés de Draco, Narcissa poussa son dernier soupir. Son père, ce lâche, avait encouragé le geste de Voldemort et n'avait rien dit. Il avait fait comme s'il n'était pas dans le même cas qu'elle.

Draco s'était jeté aux côtés de sa mère alors que son père s'était relevé, l'air fier, l'air toujours aussi noble, hautain. Il regardait Draco pleurer sur le corps de sa mère, on lui enleva ses chaînes, on lui rendit sa baguette et il alla relever son fils.

Il le soutint du mieux qu'il pût, prit congé de son maître et partit en transplanant, son fils dans les bras.

Dès que les deux eurent disparu, Voldemort dit à son serpent qu'il pouvait manger la femme car après tout, son sang était pur et devait être meilleur que celui des prisonniers. Il avait raison, Nagini se régala.

Harry se réveilla en nage, il avait mal au cœur. Il avait déjà fait ce rêve, enfin ce cauchemar, deux fois auparavant. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Draco quand il lui avait décrit, il savait que ça faisait du bien d'en parler.

Il se leva pour aller prendre sa douche. Comme il était le premier levé, il resta un petit moment sous l'eau, appréciant ses douces caresses. Il ferma les yeux un moment et imagina que ces caresses lui étaient prodiguées par Draco. Il imagina ses douces mains sur son corps. La chaleur de l'eau lui rappelait celle du blond. Il avait beau être pâle, son corps était une vraie fournaise.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula sans embrouilles et comme souvent en ce moment, il mangea tout en observant Draco. Un moment, leurs yeux se sont accrochés mais se sont séparés par une attaque de Pansy Parkinson sur « son » blond. Elle lui avait littéralement sauté dessus, s'asseyant sans vergogne sur ses genoux.

Harry faillit se lever et la virer de là mais le Serpentard fût le plus rapide, il la repoussa d'un bras solide et elle se retrouva à terre. Elle se releva, fixa le blond et sembla lui dire quelques mots désagréables qu'Harry n'entendit pas et elle partit en courant à travers la grande salle.

Draco, tout sourire fixa Harry qui lui rendit son sourire et il suivit ses amis qui se levaient pour leur premier cours de la journée : double cours de potions.

Les cachots, comme à leur habitude étaient repoussants et froids. Le cours commença comme tous les autres, par une entrée fracassante du professeur Snape.

- Bien, aujourd'hui vous allez vous essayer à la potion tue-loup. Un d'entre vous en connait-il le principal ingrédient ?

- Evidemment, Hermionne leva la main.

- Quelqu'un d'autre que miss Granger ? Non ? C'est décevant…Oui miss Granger ?

- Le principal ingrédient de la potion tue-loup est la plante elle-même connue sous ce nom. Elle a aussi deux autres noms dont l'un d'eux est napel.

- Et quel est le dernier ?

- Eu…Je ne m'en souviens plus…

- Que c'est décevant, oui monsieur Malfoy ?

- C'est l'aconit.

- Très bien monsieur Malfoy, je vois que vous avez bien préparé votre cours, je donne 10 points à Serpentard, et j'en retire 20 à Gryffondor pour manque d'information et donc, pour cours mal préparé. De plus, ceux dont le parchemin que j'avais demandé fait moins de 100 centimètres verront leur maison perdre 5 points.

Harry remarqua bien le regard en coin que Snape lui lançait et pour une fois était bien heureux que son parchemin fasse plus de 50 centimètres.

Bon, ok il était nul archi nul en potions mais il était doué en DCFM (défense contre les forces du mal) et tout le monde ne peut pas être bon partout !

Comme il s'en doutait, il rata sa potion. Celle d'Hermione avait la bonne couleur, marron, alors que la sienne avait une couleur rouge sang.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Hermione avait ajouté les lamelles de mandragore après les fleurs broyées de passiflore alors que lui les avait ajoutées dans l'autre ordre. A et au lieu de tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis trois fois en sens inverse, il avait échangé l'ordre.

Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir suivit les instructions du tableau dans le moindre détail. A moins qu'il n'ait regardé la fin de la phrase avant le début. Il ne savait plus en fait.

A la fin du cours, tout le monde remplit un flacon de la potion demandée et l'apporta au bureau du professeur. Alors qu'il s'était enfin décidé à lui rendre sa potion ratée, quelqu'un passa devant lui et posa discrètement une fiole de potion de la bonne couleur, la sienne, celle de Draco, parfaitement réussie.

Il vida son chaudron à l'aide d'un simple sort, inscrivit son nom sur la fiole et la déposa sur le bureau du professeur en même temps que son parchemin sur la potion tue-loup.

Le cours d'après, comme tous les autres de la journée n'avaient pas lieu avec les Serpentards et Harry pensa à un certain blond tout le longs des cours suivants, il fit même perdre 5 points à Gryffondor car le professeur Mc Gonagall lui avait parlé pendant au moins cinq minutes mais il n'avait pas écouté. A la fin de ce cours de métamorphose, dernier cours de la journée, Mc Go demanda à Harry de rester.

- Monsieur Potter, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que monsieur Malfoy et vous semblez assez proches désormais, je me trompe ?

- Non, professeur.

- J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il c'est passé s'il vous plaît. Un Potter ne devient pas ami avec un Malfoy, ceci à commencé depuis bien longtemps. Depuis que votre père et Lucius Malfoy se sont rencontrés à vrai dire, mais bon, changeons de sujet…

- Professeur, s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais en savoir plus.

- Et bien, pour faire simple, même s'ils ne se sont côtoyés que deux ans vu leur différence d'âge, l'école se souviens encore de leurs…différents. Ils étaient un peu comme vous et Draco. Je suppose que vous avec déjà remarqué les énormes fissures du mur du quatrième étage de l'aile sud ?

- Oui professeur.

- Et bien c'est là qu'à eut lieu leur dernier affrontement, le dernier jour à Poudlard de Lucius Malfoy. Et ce n'est là qu'un des nombreux exemples que je pourrais vous citer. Mais l'heure n'est pas à parler du passé. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous soyez aussi protecteur avec Draco Malfoy.

Devant l'air interrogateur d'Harry, elle précisa :

- J'ai bien vu votre réaction au déjeuner, quand Miss Parkinson a sauté sur les genoux de Monsieur Malfoy et dans la salle commune j'ai bien vu ses yeux rougis. Il n'aurait jamais pleuré devant vous s'il ne vous faisait pas aveuglément confiance, ne croyez-vous pas ?

- A vrai dire professeur, j'en sais trop rien. Je ne peux pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, ça concerne sa vie privée et je ne veux pas en parler sans qu'il le sache ou sans qu'il soit prêt à en parler lui-même.

- Je comprends monsieur Potter, de bien bonnes intentions que voilà, j'accorde 10 points à Gryffondor. Au fait, Severus aimerait vous parler dès que possible. A cette heure-ci, il devrait se trouver dans son bureau. Pas de bêtises monsieur Potter, allez-y.

Harry descendit alors aux cachots en empruntant l'ascenseur, connu que de très rares personnes. Même les professeurs ne devaient pas connaître son existence.

Arrivé dans le bureau du directeur de Serpentard, même pas cinq minutes plus tard, il tomba des nues devant la demande dudit professeur, si conforme au règlement et totalement insensible.

review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : les personnages connus ne m'appartiennent pas de même que les lieux malheureusement…

RAR (sans profile ff)

nepheria, j'espère que la suite va te plaire, merci pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir^^ n'hésites pas à dire si des choses ne plaisent pas !

* * *

><p>Coup d'un soir ou l'histoire de notre vie : Chapitre 3<p>

Dans le bureau du professeur Snape, Harry était bouche bée devant la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Cela avait tellement surpris Harry qu'il se la repassait en boucle dans sa tête pour trouver le piège que devait lui tendre Snape :

-Bonsoir monsieur Potter, je vous attendais. J'aimerais vous parler d'hier, quand je vous ai trouvé dans le lit de monsieur Malfoy.

-Eu…

-Ne m'interrompez pas.

-Pardon.

-Je parle dans le vide ? Ne m'interrompez pas. Comme j'allais le dire avant que vous ne me coupiez la parole, quelques uns de mes collègues et moi-même n'avons pu passer à côté de certains détails vous concernant vous et monsieur Malfoy. Nous avons noté par exemple qu'entre vous, plus aucune dispute n'a eu lieu ces derniers temps, trois jours au total, ce qui reste un exploit pour vous. De plus, vous ne pouvez nier que vous ressentez de forts sentiments envers lui, la façon dont vous le teniez et dont vous le regardiez était plus qu'expressive. Vous l'aimez.

Harry n'en revenait pas que le professeur ait remarqué tout cela. Lui-même n'était pas sûr de la fiabilité de tout ce que venait de dire Snape. Il s'apprêta à protester mais le professeur fût plus rapide et lui lança un _bloclang._

-Encore une fois, n'essayez pas de nier. Je ne suis peut être pas un expert en la matière comme votre père me le rappelait souvent mais je ne suis quand même pas aveugle. Après votre départ de la salle commune hier soir, monsieur Malfoy s'est senti vraiment mal. Finalement il m'a expliqué la mort de sa mère, et que son père était atteint gravement de je ne sais quelle chose grave que le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même ne peut pas guérir. Bien sûr, tout cela, il vous en a parlé et puisqu'il l'a fait, cela signifie qu'il y a un très fort lien entre vous deux. Moi, je suis son parrain et nous sommes très proches l'un de l'autre et pourtant, même avec moi, il garde ses secrets. J'ai eu du mal à lui faire cracher le morceau et je suis sûr et certain qu'il ne me dit pas tout. Aujourd'hui, dès qu'il a été séparé de vous après le cours de potions, j'ai eu des échos de professeurs qu'il avait passé son temps à rêvasser et que ses yeux étaient d'un continuel rouge. Il n'a pas écouté un cours de la journée, sauf celui où vous étiez là. Si ce soir au dîner il ne va toujours pas bien, vous aurez mon autorisation de rester avec lui à la salle commune ou là où vous voudrez. La seule chose que je vous demande, c'est de rester avec lui tant qu'il aura besoin de vous. Et pendant que j'y suis, votre attitude d'hier, en ne voulant rien me dire était plus que remarquable ainsi, je vous redonne les points que je vous avais retirés et en ajoute 10 en guise de ma bonne fois.

Le sortilège fût levé et Harry resta sans voix. Il accepta ensuite ce que Snape lui demandait et fût chassé du bureau du professeur de potions.

Harry remonta au dortoir, là où il trouverait Hermione et il lui dit qu'il dépasserait certainement le couvre-feu cette nuit-là alors, il lui demanda si elle voulait bien l'attendre à la fin de sa ronde avant de refermer le portrait pour la nuit. En sa qualité de préfète en chef, elle était autorisée à aller où bon lui semblait et quand elle le souhaitait.

Quand elle demanda si cela concernait Draco et qu'il lui eut répondu « oui », elle accepta mais lui précisa de ne surtout rien dire à Ron.

En effet, celui-ci était resté bloqué sur Malfoy=monseigneur prétentieux, vaniteux, riche et véritable salopard. Pour lui, Malfoy ne pouvait pas rimer avec gentil, sensible ou autre connerie qu'avait dite Harry la veille.

L'heure du repas approchait et Harry décidait de rapporter les livres qu'il avait empruntés à la bibliothèque. Cependant, il ne voulait pas rendre le livre de HBP, bien trop utile pour le laisser filer, alors, il lui vint une idée, risquée, mais comme les moldus le répétaient tout le temps, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Il passa tous les livres à Mme Pince sauf celui qu'il appréciait tant et quand elle les lui rendit, il lança un _confundo_ informulé et sans baguette s'il vous plait ! C'est qu'il s'était drôlement amélioré de ce côté-là.

Il rangea les livres et quand il repassa devant la bibliothécaire, elle lui dit qu'il n'avait plus que deux jours pour rendre le livre de potions. Il la regarda d'un air confus et lui dit qu'il l'avait rendu en même temps que tous les autres, quelques minutes auparavant. Elle l'observa un moment la bouche en cul de poule et elle lui dit « a oui, c'est vrai ».

Il partit sans demander son reste, content que cela se soit si bien passé. Dans la grande salle, il s'assit aux côtés de Ron et Hermione et savoura son canard confit et ses pommes de terre. Il adorait le canard et puisque Draco en était à sa troisième assiette, c'est qu'il devait apprécier aussi. Ou alors il essayait de s'empêcher de pleurer.

Il s'avéra que la seconde théorie était la bonne puisqu'il n'attendit pas le dessert et quitta la table sans un regard vers lui, le regard bas, faisant de rapides enjambées. Harry se leva, observa Snape qui lui fit un discret signe de la tête et il se dirigea vers les cachots.

Sur le chemin, il n'essaya pas de rattraper le blond. Il savait que, plus grand que lui, il allait bien plus vite et de plus, il avait de l'avance. Il s'efforçait néanmoins d'avancer le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Il prononça le mot de passe de la maison des serpents et se dirigea vers la chambre du blond.

Il ne frappa même pas à la porte et une fois cette dernière refermée, il vit une silhouette accroupie au pied du grand lit, les poings serrés autour d'un pan de la couverture.

Il s'approcha, le prit délicatement dans ses bras et s'installa confortablement sur le lit. Pas une seule fois il ne le lâcha et après un moment, Draco lui dit qu'il allait avoir des problèmes s'il restait là. Alors, le brun lui dit qu'il avait une autorisation spéciale de Snape lui-même.

Le pauvre Draco sourit enfin en imaginant la scène que lui racontait Harry. Un Severus Snape déversant ce qu'il a sur le cœur, c'était à voir, mais un Severus déversant ce qu'il a sur le à un Potter, c'était à ne pas manquer sous peine de ne pas connaître l'évènement le plus rarissime qui soit !

Devant la porte de sa chambre, il entendit les voix de Blaise et Pansy. Précipitamment, il demanda à Harry de se cacher dans l'armoire et de n'intervenir sous aucun prétexte, quoi qu'il se passe.

Harry accepta immédiatement, sur un putin coup de tête, dirait-il plus tard.

Draco leva sa baguette et retira les charmes de protections qui n'étaient inactifs que pour lui-même et Harry.

Blaise et Pansy entrèrent dans la chambre, bloquèrent eux-mêmes la porte et désarmèrent Draco.

-Alors Draco, vas-tu nous dire ce qu'il se passe avec Potter ?

-Comment ça Blaise ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, je n'ai rien à voir avec saint Potter !

-Ha oui ? En es-tu certain Draco ?

-Oui.

_-Endoloris_ !

-Pansy, calme toi, ton tour de parler va bientôt venir. Lâche-le. Bien. Alors Draco, es-tu toujours aussi sûr que tu n'as rien à voir avec lui ?

-Ou…

_-Endoloris _!

-Ho le vilain menteur… C'est pas beau de mentir à quelqu'un, vois ce que ta mère a dû endurer…être violée par le Lord, nettoyée pour que tu n'y vois que du feu, quelle touchante attention soit dit en passant, puis le reste… Tu le connais hein Draco ? Au fait, bravo, ton entraînement a porté ses fruits. Ton doloris était parfait, quoi qu'un peu trop léger à mon goût.

-Blaise, ferme-la. Alors, Draco, c'est vrai que ta salope de mère t'a enlevé le sortilège qui te soumettait au maître ? J'aurais pas aimé être là quand tu lui as dit non pour m'épouser. A mais au fait, j'étais là ! _Endoloris_ ! Tu vois cette douleur, tu la sens ? C'est exactement la même que j'ai ressenti quand tu l'as fait ! Mais après ton marquage, tu seras dans un tel état que tu ne pourras pas lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il t'ordonnera de m'épouser. Sa sert d'être sa favorite !

-Pansy, tu n'es qu'une salope et toi Blaise, toi qui te disais être mon ami…

Harry dans son armoire fulminait. Pourquoi avait-il fait cette putin de promesse à Draco ! Juste après la dernière phrase de Draco, Blaise lui donna un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac et il continua bien trois ou quatre fois encore, de plus en plus fort. Pansy, elle, lui écrasa son sexe d'une main violente, elle appuya de toutes ses forces et Draco hurlait à la mort.

Blaise la releva et ils quittèrent la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Dès qu'elle fût refermée, Harry se précipita aux côtés de Draco. Il n'osait même pas le toucher de peur de lui faire mal. Vu les craquements qu'il avait entendus, il devait avoir au moins deux côtes cassées, son nez était ouvert et un os dépassait, fracture ouverte, ses parties intimes, bien qu'elles devaient être intactes devaient lui faire souffrir le martyr.

Il lui lança divers sorts dont des sorts anesthésiants, replaça son os fracturé à l'aide d'un _episkey_ et remarqua qu'une de ses jambes était cassée également. Il lança alors un _ferula_ qui lui permit de mettre une attelle enroulée de bandages autour.

Draco s'était évanouit sous le choc de la douleur, alors Harry en profita, il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait eu le bon sens d'apporter, au cas où, ferma la porte d'un puissant sortilège que seuls les professeurs pourraient défaire et couru à l'infirmerie demander du _Poussos à Poppy. _

Cette dernière lui en donna un flacon et lui dit de ne pas en abuser. Elle lui avait bien évidemment fait le topo du mode d'emploi une bonne dizaine de fois mais elle avait confiance en Harry. Si quelqu'un d'autre lui avait demandé du _Poussos_, elle aurait émit un « non » étranglé et aurait avertit le directeur de la demande de l'élève en question mais voilà, Harry Potter n'était pas n'importe quel élève, il était un des rares à avoir sa confiance.

Dès que Poppy lui eut donné la potion, il réemprunta l'ascenseur et essaya une chose. Il dit clairement :

-Salle commune des Serpentards.

-Le mot de passe ?

-Sincère Amortentia.

A sa grande surprise, l'ascenseur déboucha en plein dans l'étroit couloir donnant sur la salle commune. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient assis sur les gros coussins et certains étaient même allongés à même le sol et faisaient leurs devoirs.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder les personnes plus distinctement et se précipita dans la chambre. Draco s'était réveillé et il hurlait.

Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et Harry conjura une bassine d'eau froide, arrivage directe de la cuisine, et une serviette, de la salle de bain privée du blond dont il ne venait que maintenant de remarquer la porte.

Il s'assit à côté de son patient et lui passa la serviette mouillée sur la tête, il le souleva ensuite doucement et lui fit boire un verre de _Poussos_. En le buvant, il fit la grimace et le brun, se souvenant de l'horrible goût du breuvage fit à peu près la même tête que son ami, en un peu moins pire.

Snape débarqua en force dans la chambre et regarda méchamment Harry.

-Monsieur Potter, si c'est comme cela que vous prenez soin de Draco, je vous renvois directement dans votre dortoir tout en enlevant tous ses points à votre maison pour désobéissance d'un ordre direct d'un professeur et atteinte à la vie d'un camarade.

-Sevy…ce, c'est moi…

-Quoi Draco ?

-C'est moi qui ai dit à Harry…

-Dit quoi ?

-De ne rien faire…

-Hum…Quoi qu'il en soit, où étiez-vous donc passé hein Potter ?

-J'étais à l'infirmerie !

-A oui…Et qu'avez-vous entrepris pour monsieur Malfoy ici présent ?

-J'ai soigné une fracture ouverte de son nez, placé une attelle sur sa jambe cassée, je lui ai fait boire du _Poussos_ et à l'instant, j'allais refermer son nez avec de l'essence de _Dictame. _

Joignant le geste à la parole, il chercha le flacon mordoré dans sa poche magiquement agrandie, l'en sortit et versa quelques gouttes sur la plaie qui se referma instantanément.

-Et bien je vois qu'en fait vous n'avez pas besoin de moi…

-Merci Sevy…

-Toi tais-toi et reposes-toi, de rien. Potter, vous pouvez rester quelques temps si vous le souhaitez, afin de voir s'il se rétabli correctement. Bonne nuit.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de répondre au professeur que celui-ci refermait déjà la lourde porte.

Le brun replaça sa protection magique ainsi qu'un _assordiato. _Il se plaça derrière le blond et le serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment comme cela et après une heure, Harry décida qu'il était temps de rentrer, Draco allait déjà beaucoup mieux, il n'y avait donc aucune autre raison de rester.

-Bon Draco, il se fait tard, je vais remonter chez les Gryffondors, on a cours demain et il me reste des devoirs à faire. On se verra demain à la grande salle et ensuite on a trois heures de travaux pratiques de botanique.

-Harry…

-Oui ?

-Je… Reste… S'il te plaît…Je… Reste…

-Ho eu…Bien…D'accord, je vais rester.

-Merci.

Sur ce, le blond se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Harry entendit couler une douche et il repensa à celle qu'il avait prise ce jour-là, il essaya d'imaginer Draco, son corps nu, caressé par l'eau chaude de la douche.

Des feuilles volèrent vers lui, les devoirs de Draco. Harry lui adressa un remerciement silencieux, ponctué de quelques discrets bisous…Ola, il commençait à penser comme une fille là, il fallait tirer la sonnette d'alarme de toute urgence !

Il retranscrit tout ce qui était écrit vu que les devoirs n'étaient pas ramassés et eût fini au moment même où Draco sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'une simple serviette.

Des gouttelettes venaient régulièrement taper sur son torse finement musclé, si blanc, si…parfait.

-Harry, si je ne te connaissais pas, je jurerais que tu baves sur mon corps parfait.

Harry détacha rapidement son regard du jeune homme et sentit ses joues rougir légèrement.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas, je jurerais que tu tentes de l'humour.

-Crois donc ce que tu veux Potter mais j'ai oublié mon pyjamas dans mon armoire, je n'ai pas l'habitude, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je reçois quelqu'un dans ma chambre…

Ouche, enfin le moyen de poser quelques petites questions, se dit Harry, mais attention, terrain dangereux.

-Oui c'est sûr qu'avec une fille, c'est moins gênant, ta petite amie peut-être ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer Potter, personne n'a mis les pieds dans ma chambre hormis Sevy, Blaise, Pansy et toi !

-Ha ? Alors toi et Pansy…

-Nan mais sa va pas ! T'es pas bien dans ta tête Potter ? Parkinson ? Dans mon lit avec moi ? C'est de ça que tu parles ! Cette pétasse, favorite du lit du Lord ! Certainement pas !

-C'est bon Draco, je ne voulais pas t'énerver ou te blesser, je suis désolé…

Après avoir marqué un temps d'hésitation, Draco se lança également.

-Et toi Harry ? Toi et belette fille, vous êtes toujours ensembles ? Ou alors toi et Granger ? J'ai remarqué que vous êtes assez proches…

-Ginny ? Nan, c'est fini depuis un sacré bout de temps. Quand à Hermione, oui on est très proches, c'est ma meilleure amie, rien de plus.

-A oui ? Eu…Bien, génial, eu… enfin… ok.

Harry regarda rapidement autour de lui, un lit, un seul mais bien assez grand, au moins assez pour contenir trois personnes écartées chacune d'un mètre.

Il voulu aller se brosser les dents et se changer alors, il conjura sa brosse à dents et son dentifrice mais, aussi bête que cela puisse paraître, il n'arrivait pas à conjurer de vêtements. Un peu gêné, il demanda à Draco s'il avait un autre pyjama à lui prêter et ce dernier répondit qu'il n'en avait qu'un.

Le brun décida donc de remonter à la salle commune mais Draco lui prit le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir et il lui expliqua :

Snape bloque toutes les sorties possibles de la maison pendant la nuit et à moins d'aller le réveiller et lui dire « excusez moi de vous réveiller professeur Snape mais il faudrait que je remonte dans ma salle commune chercher mon pyjamas. Ha et au fait il faudrait que vous m'attendiez pour que je puisse revenir ». Nan, crois-moi Harry, très mauvaise idée.

-Mais alors, je mets quoi ? T'as pas même un pantalon en toile ?

-Non, désolé, ceux que j'ai c'est pas pour dormir. Mets ce que tu veux, de toute façon, le lit est assez grand pour pas qu'on soit collés l'un à l'autre.

D'un ton un peu gêné et surtout qui sonnait très faux, Draco ajouta :

-Promis je ne regarderais pas.

Une fois prêt, Harry rejoignit son côté du lit, retira ses vêtements sauf son boxer et se glissa sous la fine couverture.

Cette dernière, en soie, n'était pas chaude du tout et Harry, assez frileux, frissonna un bon moment.

Draco éteignit la lumière d'un petit coup de baguette, la reposa et s'allongea, un peu anxieux. Anxieux ? Mais pourquoi ? Aucune raison d'être anxieux ! C'était juste Potter, pas le grand méchant loup ! Harry au moins était inoffensif, enfin, pour lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir mais essayait de ne pas bouger pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Etrange idée penserait-il par la suite.

Il sentit Harry bouger afin de se tourner vers l'autre côté et il le sentit frissonner. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit au brun, il avait vu d'un furtif regard comment le brun était. Légèrement bronzé, un corps assez fin, trop même, ces yeux verts resplendissants et … Ho ! Oui, il était en boxer. Boxer qui, soit dit en passant avait l'air bien rempli. Avis aux amateurs ? Non, bien sûr. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait apprit à décrypter le sens caché des paroles du Gryffondor qui, malgré son appartenance à cette maison, avait des aspects bien trop Serpentards à son goût. Il avait donc comprit que le brun était encore puceau, tout comme lui d'ailleurs et il espérait que le brun avait tout comme lui pût lire entre les lignes.

Le brun ne semblait pas pouvoir se réchauffer et tremblait de plus en plus violement. Alors, dans un geste qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'évaluer, Draco se rapprocha du Gryffondor et se colla à son corps.

Il était gelé, de la tête aux pieds. Draco lui lança un sort réchauffant sans sa baguette et informulé, ce qui sembla fonctionner car le frêle corps se réchauffait. Malgré tout, il resta collé à lui, l'enserra de ses bras, posa sa tête dans le creux du cou. Il sentit Harry frémir sous ses gestes et Draco déposa un doux baiser au creux de ce cou d'aspect si fragile.

Avant de reposer sa tête dans le cou, il lui murmura un rapide « je t'aime » avant de l'entendre dire « moi aussi » d'une voix à peine audible.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plût ! J'essaie d'en poster le plus possible car je n'aurais sûrement aucune occasion de poster avant peut être un mois ! Je suis désolée de couper comme ça^^ Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? (je vous en prie, NE PAS TUER L'AUTEUR ! xD)<p>

Review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : comme d'hab' les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à J..

Pour ce qui est des RARs, sachez que le site bug et qu'il est impossible de lire ou poster des reviews donc je n'ai pas pu voir celles que vous auriez laissées. Bonne lecture^^

Amour d'un soir ou l'histoire de notre vie : Chapitre 4

Harry avait sentit Draco se rapprocher. Dès qu'il se colla à son corps, le blond lui lança un sort réchauffant mais ce qui lui fit le plus de bien, c'était la chaleur du corps serré tout contre lui.

Alors, ces rêves se transformèrent en réalité, au creux de son cou, Draco lui avoua qu'il l'aimait. Non, cela devait être ça, il était en train de rêver. Alors, comme dans ses rêves, il lui répondit « moi aussi ».

Sous la déclaration, la tête se reposa et de doux baisers lui parcoururent le cou. Etrange. Dans ses rêves, il se réveillait toujours avant de pouvoir répondre. Et s'il n'était pas en train de rêver ? Le blond lui souhaita une bonne nuit et l'entoura de ses bras.

Il s'endormit très vite alors Harry essaya de faire pareil.

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla le premier. Durant la nuit, ils avaient changé de position, lui était allongé sur le dos et Harry était couché sur lui. Une des jambes du Gryffondor était passée entre les siennes. Harry était si beau. Les yeux clos, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses doux bras passés sur son torse.

Son magico-réveil sonna les 7h00 et Harry ne se réveilla même pas. Draco dût le secouer un peu. Quand le brun émergea, dès qu'il vit le visage du Serpentard si proche de lui, il ferma vite les yeux. Il n'avait peut être pas rêvé finalement.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. En fait, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. La présence de Draco l'apaisait. Les yeux toujours fermés, il essayait de sentir ce que faisait son ami, il bougeait à côté de lui.

Soudain, de douces lèvres se refermèrent sur les siennes. Pris de panique, il se leva et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Il fit couler la douche et régla la température de façon à ce qu'elle soit plus froide que chaude. Peut-être cela allait-il le réveiller.

Il ferma les yeux et ressassa les évènements de la veille quand deux mains l'enserrèrent. Draco se colla à lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur le corps d'Harry qui frissonna. Là, il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Dans son dos, il sentit le corps nu du blond tout contre lui, alors, il se rappela de sa propre nudité et le rouge lui vint aux joues.

Tous deux se lavèrent et se séchèrent. A 7h30, ils étaient prêts tous les deux. Harry revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité et se rendit à la grande salle aux côtés de Draco. Il le laissa rentrer, attendit quelques instants, laissa passer le groupe de filles qui arrivait et quand plus personne ne pouvait le voir, il enleva la cape et la cacha.

Hermione et Ron étaient déjà installés. Il s'installa entre Hermione et Neville et entendit Ron lui demander :

- Hey mon vieux ! T'étais passé où ? Quand je me suis réveillé, tu étais déjà levé et ton lit était fait ! Ho Dean arrive, il me doit 10 mornilles. J'ai gagné notre pari, victoire des Canons de Chudley contre les Harpies de Holyhead !

- Harry, Ron ne sait pas que tu as passé la nuit dehors. Je ne t'ai même pas attendu hier soir, je savais que tu resterais avec Draco.

- Ho Hermione je suis désolé, j'avais complètement oublié que tu m'attendais !

- Ne t'en fais pas, je me doutais de ce qui allait se passer. Avant que Ron ne revienne, je t'explique rapidement. Hier soir, je lui ai donné un somnifère particulier. Il l'a fait dormir pendant deux heures, il s'est levé et a remarqué que ton lit était défait mais vide. Alors, il s'est approché et as touché le matelas. Il était chaud, cela voulait donc dire que tu t'étais levé pas longtemps avant. En réalité, c'est moi qui ai défait ton lit et quand il s'est réveillé, j'ai placé un sortilège chauffant. Il s'est recouché et le somnifère a rempli sa deuxième mission et il ne s'est réveillé que ce matin à l'heure habituelle. Quand il s'est levé, ton lit était fait, ce qui voulait dire que tu étais déjà levé. En fait, c'est moi qui ai fait ton lit, juste après qu'il se soit rendormit.

- Hermione, tu es incroyable, je ne te remercierais jamais assez.

- Oui, tu as une dette envers moi, Harry Potter. Cependant, je l'effacerais si tu réussis à convaincre Draco de me dire ce qu'il se passe, qu'on puisse devenir de vrais amis. Ou au moins de me faire un peu plus confiance.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais ça ne sera pas facile.

A ce moment-là, Ron revint les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Il était content d'avoir gagné son pari. Et puis, après tout, les Canons de Chudley étaient bien son équipe préférée.

Ils finirent tous de manger puis se rendirent à leurs cours de botanique.

Arrivés en cours, le professeur sépara la classe en deux groupes : Serpentards d'un côté et Gryffondors de l'autre. Le professeur leur dit qu'elle en avait plus que raz le bol des conflits entre ces deux maisons. Pour remédier à tout cela, pour les travaux pratiques, ils formeront des équipes deux. Bien évidemment, une équipe devait être formée d'un Gryffondor et d'un Serpentard.

Puisque personne ne voulait choisir, c'est Pomona elle-même qui forma les groupes.

- Miss Parkinson avec M. Weasley, Miss Granger avec M. Zabini, M. Malfoy avec M. Potter, M. Nott avec Neville Londubat…

Presque tout le monde fit la grimace en entendant le nom de leur partenaire. Même Draco protesta, afin de se couvrir auprès de Blaise et Pansy qui le regardaient intensément depuis l'heure du déjeuner.

Harry et Draco formaient une bonne équipe, la meilleure même. Ils avaient fini ce qu'ils devaient faire plus de trois quarts d'heure avant la fin du cours. Le professeur Chourave les autorisa alors à sortir de cours.

Ils en profitèrent pour aller dans le parc, près du lac noir. Ils avaient une heure de libre avant d'aller manger plus leur avance du cours de botanique. Ce qui faisait qu'en tout, ils avaient un peu moins de deux heures.

Ils s'installèrent sous les branches basses d'un chêne, à l'abri des regards. Alors, Draco, assis tout près d'Harry, lui prit la main. Tous deux se regardèrent. Le brun rougit assez violemment mais pas Draco.

Ils s'allongèrent côte à côte quelques temps puis allèrent déjeuner. Les deux semaines qui suivirent passèrent très lentement. Les cours étaient ennuyeux au possible et les devoirs, interminables. Avec la complicité du professeur Snape, (merci Draco), Hermione obtint de la potion de sommeil sans rêves tous les soirs, pour endormir Ron. Ainsi, Harry passa toutes ses nuits dans la chambre du Serpentard.

Au matin du jeudi 26 Octobre, les cours n'eurent pas lieu. Tous les élèves furent rassemblés dans la grande salle. Tous assis à leurs tables respectives, ils écoutèrent le discours de Charity Burbage, professeur chargé de l'étude des moldus.

- Ainsi, pour mieux comprendre les moldus, nous allons respecter leurs coutumes pour le jour d'Halloween. Comme certains le savent peut-être, le 31 Octobre, les jeunes moldus se déguisent en créatures magiques. Par exemple en zombis, en vampires, en loups garous, en vieilles sorcières hideuses avec un nez crochu…

A cette déclaration, plusieurs personnes réagirent mal. Particulièrement les Serpentards. Ils n'osaient pas se rabaisser au point d'imiter de simples moldus.

- S'il vous plaît jeunes gens ! Ecoutez jusqu'au bout ! Nous irons dans plusieurs villages moldus afin d'y faire ce qu'ils font eux-mêmes. A savoir, sonner de maison en maison et scander « des bonbons ou un sort ! ».

- Et si personne ne donne de bonbons, on peut leur lancer un sort !

- Bien évidemment, les gens vous donneront des friandises mais, car il y a un mais, si on ne vous donne pas de bonbons, vous avez formelle interdiction de lancer quelque sort que ce soit sur les moldus.

- Dans ce cas ça ne sert à rien de faire ça !

- Si, au contraire, et ceux qui ne s'investiront pas dans ce nouveau projet se verrons collés pendant une semaine et obtiendront un zéro pointé, comptant sur le tiers de votre moyenne globale. Autrement dit, ceux qui n'obtiendront pas de bonne note à ceci n'auront pas la moyenne à moins d'exceller dans toutes les autres matières. Quant à ceux qui auront une bonne note, et bien cela sera leur chance de rattraper une mauvaise moyenne. Ainsi donc, vous allez tous vous faire un costume spécial pour cette fête. Puisque les professeurs ont très bien fait leur travail, toutes les classes sont en avance sur leur programme et donc, tous les cours sont annulés jusqu'au 1 Novembre inclus. Les cours reprendront dès le mardi 2 Novembre à 8h30. L'accès à Pré-au-lard a été sécurisé et vous pouvez avoir accès au village de 9h00 du matin jusqu'à 17h00.

Tous les élèves, complètement stupéfaits, quittèrent la grande salle pour errer dans le château et discuter de ce qui ce passait. Quelques uns discutaient déjà de leurs projets de costume.

Harry sortit en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où il allait tout le temps et où il avait rencontré le « vrai » Draco Malfoy.

Ils s'installèrent sur l'épais tapis mousseux et commencèrent à discuter. Harry raconta que lorsqu'il était petit, il ne pouvait pas participer à la joie et la bonne humeur parcourant les rues. Il avait toujours été privé de participer à Halloween. Il n'avait jamais eu de déguisement. Chaque année, il avait regardé Pétunia sortir avec Dudley en vampire, en fantôme etc… Et bien sûr, lui ne pouvait pas sortir, il était condamné à rester avec l'oncle Vernon au 4 Privet Drive.

Hermione, elle, raconta ses mésaventures avec ses parents alors qu'ils sortaient à la chasse aux bonbons. Quand à Ron, il partit dans ses souvenirs sur les tournois d'Halloween de quidditch. Tous les ans, au 31 du mois d'Octobre, avait lieu la finale de la coupe d'Automne d'Angleterre. La discussion ne passionna vite que Ron et personne ne l'aurait arrêté si Draco n'avait pas surgit de nulle part.

Hermione lui servit son plus beau sourire et Ron sa plus belle grimace. Harry quant à lui s'écarta de Ron afin de lui laisser une place.

Draco en profita et s'assit, collé à Harry. Ron les observa d'un regard noir alors qu'Hermione semblait fondre littéralement. Harry leur dit qu'il voulait leur annoncer quelque chose mais ne trouvait pas ses mots. Après avoir réfléchi à comment annoncer la nouvelle à son meilleur ami, Draco prit la relève, lui souleva doucement le menton et l'embrassa.

Clair, net et précis.

Ron resta bouche bée. Ce coup-là, il ne s'y attendait pas ! C'était bien le moins qu'il puisse dire. Soudain, il ne se sentit pas très bien. Sa tête lui tourna, Draco, les lèvres toujours coincées sur celles d'Harry, Hermione, tout devint flou. Soudain, plus rien, le noir total.

La première à remarquer l'évanouissement de Ron fût Hermione, les deux autres étant trop occupés pour le moment. Elle les alerta, lança un glamour au blond afin que personne ne le reconnaisse et les laissa porter le rouquin jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Quand ils furent arrivés, Poppy s'appliqua à le soigner tout de suite.

Immédiatement, elle détermina la source de l'évanouissement, trop d'émotion d'un seul coup. Il venait certainement d'apprendre une nouvelle choquante pour lui.

Il devait passer toute la nuit en observation alors, Hermione, Draco et Harry se rendirent à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait personne dans la salle, tout le monde était bien trop occupé dehors.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement des costumes possibles et ils en retinrent quelques uns : vampire, loup, lutin, elfe ou bien psychopathe, véritable serial killer, avec du sang partout !

- Dis-moi Harry ?

- Oui Draco ?

- Ça te plairait de venir quelques temps chez moi ? Ici je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai l'impression d'être continuellement observé et je déteste ça, j'ai l'impression de pas être libre de mes mouvements. Et je m'inquiète pour mon père.

- Ho, hé bien, oui j'aimerais biens mais…officiellement, on est en cours et non en vacances donc… On ne nous laissera pas sortir de Poudlard comme ça.

- Ho, de ce côté-là, tout est réglé, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Severus et Mc Gonagall sont au courant et apprécient.

- Et quand partons-nous ?

- Dès que tu seras prêt Harry, quand tu le voudras.

- Hermione, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je pars avec Draco ?

- Bien sûr que non Harry, vous serez bien tous les deux, loin des racontars et autres. Mais…Et pour ce qui est de…Vous savez qui ?

- Il ne viendra pas, j'ai reçu une lettre comme quoi mon père était temporairement exclu de ses rangs. IL craint que le poison qu'il a reçu lors de sa dernière mission ne rende son...« problème », contagieux. Il est en quarantaine jusqu'à la mi-novembre. Je suis le seul autorisé à lui rendre visite puisque je suis son fils, il me considère comme, disons immunisé.

- Dans ce cas, nous pouvons partir demain ?

- Pas de problème, nous partirons par balais demain matin après le petit déjeuner. Severus nous entourera de protections. Car si nous transplanons, utilisons le réseau de cheminette ou un autre moyen de déplacement contrôlé par le ministère, IL nous repérera aussitôt.

Hermione les observait avec un sourire en coin. Elle se disait qu'ils allaient vraiment bien ensembles mais d'un côté, elle se sentait coupable. Coupable d'être malgré elle tombée amoureuse du blond, coupable de les avoir observés tant de fois la nuit et avec des personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonné d'être comme cela. Ho bien sûr, ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin que dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrasser, se toucher timidement et prendre leur douche ensembles. Ils ne faisaient donc pas dans le voyeurisme. Oui, effectivement, elle avait bien dit « ils » car depuis l'épisode de la salle commune, le premier jour, un homme s'était rajouté à leur petit trio féminin de…voyeuses ?

Elle resta à réfléchir à sa situation alors que Draco annonçait au brun qu'il devait partir pour que personne ne remarque son absence prolongée.

Au dîner ce soir-là, Harry reçut un message volant. Il le déplia doucement et lança un sort dessus afin de faire apparaître le message.

- « Le mot de passe ? »

Harry essaya de trouver le mot de passe et énonça tout ce qui lui passait par la tête :

- « Draco, Malfoy, Serpentard, Poudlard, blond, dîné, balais, éclair de feu, vacances, Halloween. »

Rien n'y faisait, il ne trouvait pas ce fichu mot de passe. Hermione remarqua qu'il avait besoin d'aide alors elle se mit à réfléchir elle aussi à ce problème. Elle essaya des sentiments quels que « amour, haine… » mais rien ne changeait.

Harry fronça les sourcils et murmura

- « je t'aime, Draco Malfoy. »

Alors, les mots apparurent enfin. Dedans, Draco expliquait à Harry qu'il l'aimait plus que tout mais que ce soir-là, Severus voulait le passer avec son neveu et que donc, ils ne pourraient pas dormir ensembles. Le lendemain matin, ils iraient manger comme à leur habitude et se retrouveraient une demi-heure plus tard devant les grilles du château avec leurs affaires.

Harry releva la tête et croisa les yeux onyx. Il sourit à Draco et lui fit « oui » de la tête.

Le soir, il prépara sa malle et se mit à appréhender la réaction de Lucius Malfoy, le père de son blond. Après tout, à chacune de leurs rencontres, ils n'avaient fait que s'insulter et se lancer des sorts, mortels pour certains. Les deux, jusqu'à présent s'étaient voué une haine dévorante.

Le jeune Gryffondor passa à l'infirmerie dire au revoir à Ron, qui était toujours préalablement choqué, puis rejoint son dortoir afin d'y faire sa valise. Neville arriva à ce moment-là et parla un peu avec son ami. Harry accepta de lui dire qu'il partait pour quelques temps avec un ami, chez lui mais personne ne devait le savoir. Neville était content pour lui et lui dit que ça lui ferait du bien de changer d'air, de se préoccuper de lui plutôt que des autres.

La soirée passa tranquillement et ils eurent même la surprise de recevoir Fred et George Weasley. Les deux étaient venus rendre visite à leur frère et en avaient profité pour faire la promo de leurs nouveaux produits, qu'ils avaient comme par hasard apportés avec eux.

Tout le monde acheta quelque chose et même Harry. Spécialement pour lui, ils avaient créé un collier à la chaîne en or blanc. Celle-ci était très fine et accroché dessus, un pendentif, en or blanc lui aussi au milieu duquel était incrusté une émeraude. Les jumeaux apprirent à Harry qu'ils l'avaient ensorcelé pour que la personne qui le porte soit protégée. En effet, le sortilège faisait que si le sorcier le portant était attaqué, il créait lui-même un protégo, pratique pour les embuscades.

Harry acheta immédiatement le collier, se disant qu'il irait parfaitement au blond et comme ça, s'il prenait encore à Blaise ou Pansy l'envie de le frapper, il serait en sécurité. L'objet en lui-même était d'un prix raisonnable vu la qualité mais de toute façon, comme le disent les gens, quand on aime on ne compte pas.

Les jumeaux s'en allèrent assez tard, après avoir miraculeusement sorti de leurs poches des bouteilles d'hydromel et de bierraubeurre. Tous avaient prit un verre de chaque avant de monter se coucher. Quelques premières années, n'en ayant pas l'habitude n'avaient pas terminé très clairs mais heureusement, le professeur Mc Gonagall leur laissait à peu près le champ libre quand il n'y avait pas de cours le lendemain. Bien évidemment, les alcools comme le whisky pur feu étaient interdits.

Harry se réveilla assez tôt et se rendit aux douches. Une fois sous le jet d'eau, il se rappela la sensation des caresses de son blond sur son corps. Depuis quelques semaines qu'ils dormaient ensembles, il avait pris l'habitude de se serrer tout contre lui, de dormir au chaud, et de ne pas faire de cauchemars. Effectivement, cette nuit-là, il avait pénétré dans l'esprit de Voldemort et y avait vu ses derniers massacres. Une famille de moldus. Le père, la mère et trois enfants, dont un bébé. IL n'avait même pas eu le cœur de les tuer pendant leur sommeil, non, il avait réveillé les parents, les avait séquestrés et avait amené les enfants pour les tuer devant leurs yeux.

Heureux de partir avec Draco, sachant qu'ils n'auraient pas à se cacher de tout le monde, il se rendit à la grande salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuner.

A cette heure matinale, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la grande salle mais son blond s'y trouvait déjà. Ils mangèrent tout en s'observant. Quand le gros des élèves arriva, ils avaient déjà fini. Ils sortirent de la salle avec un peu d'écart pour ne pas paraître suspect et se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune.

Harry prit sa malle qu'il fit léviter derrière lui et se rendit au portail. Snape s'y tenait déjà et tout d'un coup, le Gryffondor se sentait mal à l'aise d'être seul avec le professeur de potions qui, ne l'oublions pas, l'aidait à passer toutes ses nuits dans la chambre et les bras de son neveu. Il pouvait se montrer gentil mais il restait malgré tout Severus Snape.

Le maître des potions se raidit à l'arrivée du jeune et en attendant Draco, il commença à lancer ses charmes sur Harry. Ce dernier n'avait jamais entendu de tels sorts et il ne risquait pas de les retenir, le latin étant trop compliqué à son goût. Pour clore la série de sorts, Snape finit par un puissant dérivé du sortilège de désillusion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond arriva. Tout d'abord, il fût étonné car il ne voyait pas Harry puis, quand Snape lui lança les sorts, il comprit que le jeune brun était déjà invisible. Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour et le vit. Alors, il se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa plus que de raison. Alors que Snape leur rappelait que c'était lui qui avait lancé les sorts, il pouvait les voir alors, immédiatement, ils se séparèrent.

Leurs balais, déjà invisibles les attendaient. Après tout, les personnes invisibles pouvaient voir toutes celles frappées du même sortilège.

Severus ouvrit le grand portail de fer forgé et les regarda partir. Sa allait lui manquer de les observer dans la chambre du blond en compagnie de Granger et des deux autres femmes. Etait-il pervers ? Oui. Avait-il honte de les observer soir après soir ? Non, il n'était pas le seul à le faire. La meilleure amie du brun le faisait également, de même que deux autres professeurs, alors non, il n'avait pas honte de regarder ces jeunes s'aimer.

Après quatre bonnes heures de voyage, ils arrivèrent au manoir Malfoy. Ils franchirent l'élégant portail noir, croisèrent le paon blanc qui criailla sur leur passage et franchirent l'l'gante entrée faite de marbre de Grèce.

A peine Draco eut-il fermé la porte que son père surgit.

Dès qu'il vit Harry, Lucius se figea. Il savait que c'était lui, et que cela serait toujours lui. Alors, il se jeta sur lui.

* * *

><p>Attention, interdiction de mordre ou tuer l'auteur, moi en l'occurrence ! Je sais c'est un peu vache comme fin mais c'est parce que je n'ai pas encore décidé de quelque chose concernant la suite^^.<p>

Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : comme toujours, les lieux et personnages que vous connaissez ne sont pas à moi mais à J..

RARs

aucune inconnue, cependant si vous avez posté des reviews sur le chapitre 4, sachez que le site a eu un bug et qu'aucune ne m'es parvenue, tout comme aucune n'a pût être postée, désolée du désagrément (qui n'est pour une fois pas ma faute)

je tiens de plus à dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui me font connaître leur opinion et qui me soutiennent ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Amour d'un soir ou l'histoire de notre vie : Chapitre 5<p>

Dès qu'il vit Harry, Lucius se figea. Il savait que c'était lui, et que cela serait toujours lui. Alors, il se jeta sur lui.

Instinctivement, ses crocs sortirent et se rapprochèrent de la gorge du brun. Ce dernier, effrayé par l'assaut se recula mais Lucius le tint fermement dans ses bras. La tentative de fuite du jeune lui avait remis les idées en place. Il n'obtiendrait jamais la confiance ou l'amour du brun en se jetant dessus à la première rencontre « officielle » en tant que « gentil ».

Malgré qu'il ait réussi à réfréner son envie subite de le mordre, il n'en restait pas moins collé à lui. Il le regarda de ses yeux pâles puis se résolut à le lâcher et à s'éloigner de lui.

Harry ne savait pas comment prendre la chose. Qu'avait donc bien fait Lucius et quel était donc cet éclat dans sa bouche ? Il avait vu quelque chose briller dans celle-ci mais Lucius avait bougé tellement vite qu'il n'avait rien pu voir clairement, ou peut être n'était-ce que l'éclat de ses dents blanches. De plus, Draco, à côté de lui était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Lucius, qui se trouvait désormais à une distance respectable des deux plus jeunes se mit à sourire et annonça à Harry :

- Enchanté, je suis Lucius Malfoy.

- Harry Potter, monsieur.

- Ho je t'en pris mon cœ…garçon, pas de « monsieur » ou « vous » entre nous. Les amis de Draco sont mes amis.

Sur ce, il les accompagna dans une petite salle à manger, petite bien sûr, par rapport à la taille de la villa, c'est-à-dire environ 200m². Deux elfes de maison mirent la table et trois autres apportèrent le déjeuner. Au menu ce midi-là était proposé un sauté de veau aux carottes accompagné d'une purée maison dans laquelle il restait des morceaux de pomme de terre, telle que l'aimait Harry.

Le repas fût bien silencieux et malgré la peau pâle de Lucius et son manque d'appétit, il semblait en parfaite santé, et non malade au point d'être exclu des rangs du seigneur noir. Harry le regardait du coin de l'œil, discrètement, alors que le grand blond, lui, ne se gênait pas pour le dévisager ouvertement. De temps en temps, le regard de Draco croisait celui de son père et ils restaient à se regarder droit dans les yeux pendant au moins une minute.

L'après midi, ils montèrent les valises au premier. Harry avait sa propre chambre et si Lucius lui avait fait préparer une chambre pour lui tout seul, c'était certainement pour pas qu'il s'installe dans celle de son fils. Quel dommage pensait le brun.

Ensuite, après avoir défait leurs affaires, ils redescendirent et discutèrent du déguisement qu'ils devaient faire chez eux pour l'école. Draco trouvait cela rabaissant de faire les choses comme les moldus, mais de là à enfiler un stupide costume pour réclamer des bonbons, il trouvait cela puéril et impensable.

Harry savait déjà en quoi il allait se déguiser. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il voulait un costume d'infirmier. Il fit donc un croquis de ce qu'il voulait faire sans oublier de préciser le maquillage. Le visage blanc, des cernes rougies ou noircies et des cicatrices noires partout avec du sang (pas du vrai bien évidemment) en traînée tout le long de son costume.

Draco lui semblait perplexe devant l'idée du brun mais s'avoua en son fort intérieur qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver mieux. Il repensa aux déguisements qu'avait annoncés Hermione. Ça…non, Harry l'avait pris…ça…non, ce serait une insulte pour son père…

- Et pourquoi pas en ange déchu ?

- Pardon ? _Demanda Draco._

- Bah oui, pourquoi tu te déguiserais pas en ange déchu ?

- Eu…pourquoi un ange ? Et pourquoi déchu ?

- Mais puisque tu es mon ange mais que c'est Halloween donc ça colle mieux à l'évènement._ Annonça Harry avec un grand sourire. _

Draco se sentit gêné et n'osa pas répliquer. Pendant ce temps, Lucius, qui avait tout entendu, se décolla de la porte d'où il les observait et partit pleurer tout son saoul dans sa chambre.

Au moment du repas, Lucius ne descendit pas. Les elfes avaient tout préparé pour l'heure habituelle et Harry et Draco se tenaient devant leurs assiettes pleines. Cependant, Lucius manquait à l'appel.

Alors, Draco eut peur que son père n'ait fait une crise de manque, en informa le brun et se dirigea en courant vers la grande chambre du second étage.

Devant les paroles de Draco, Harry resta pétrifié. Il avait dit « en manque « ? Mais en manque de quoi ? Lucius Malfoy se shootait-il avec des substances illicites ? Ou était-il en cure de désintoxication ?

La curiosité le dévorant, il s'élança derrière Draco mais s'efforça de rester à une distance correcte afin de ne pas être repéré.

Au deuxième étage, à bout de souffle, Harry vit le blond ouvrir une porte et se glisser dans la pièce, alors, Harry s'avança silencieusement et entendit malgré lui la conversation que tenaient les deux Malfoy. Lucius était affalé par terre, se tenant d'un bras sur le lit contre lequel il était appuyé. De loin, ses yeux paraissaient cernés et rouges.

- Papa, viens, appuies toi sur moi je vais t'aider à aller dans ton lit. Tu es clairement en manque, depuis combien de temps tu n'en a pas pris ?

- Jamais…

- Jamais quoi ?

- Jamais pris depuis…Voldemort…

- QUOI ! _s'exclama Draco, _tu veux dire que depuis que tu l'es redevenu, tu n'en as pas pris une seule fois ! mais tu es fou !

- Non, je l'avais…déjà rencontré…pouvait pas…un autre…

- Ho non…j'avais donc raison. C'est Harry c'est ça ? c'est de sa faute si tu es dans un tel état, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

A ces mots, Harry n'en pouvait plus. C'était de sa faute si Lucius souffrait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait mais c'était sa faute à lui. Il voulu attendre que Draco lui en parle alors il redescendit les bras ballants jusqu'à la salle à manger où il demanda à un elfe de débarrasser sa table, cela lui avait coupé l'appétit.

Ainsi, il n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation qui se poursuivi :

- Alors pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ? _Interrogea Draco. _

- Mais parce qu'il t'aime mon fils. Jamais…jamais il ne…voudra de…quelqu'un comme moi. Je ne peux pas te l'arracher Draco, et puis…toi aussi…tu l'aimes.

- Oui je l'aime, beaucoup même, mais tu es mon père. Ta vie est plus importante que mes sentiments amoureux.

- Non Draco…

- Si père, c'est hors de question que vous vous laissiez mourir à cause de cela.

Alors, Malfoy junior sortit brusquement de la chambre pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Il savait que c'était la seule solution mais voulait se prouver qu'aucune autre n'était possible. Il trouva le livre qui traitait des créatures magiques et l'ouvrit à la bonne page du premier coup. Il lut et relut l'article. Les mots lui faisaient mal. Il n'y avait donc qu'une solution, enfin deux, mais la première était égoïste :

Soit il gardait son âme, son cœur, son Harry auprès de lui et dans ce cas son père mourrait

Soit il laissait son amour lui échapper mais dans ce cas, Lucius resterait en vie.

La deuxième option semblait être la meilleure. Même s'il aurait le cœur brisé mais dans ce cas, cela ne revenait-il pas à sacrifier le bonheur d'Harry et même son âme entre guillemets pour garder son père en vie ?

Il laissa tomber le livre dans lequel le marque page indiquait toujours cet article, ce paragraphe, qui le déchirait entre ses sentiments.

Il sortit et se rendit dans sa chambre, oubliant totalement la présence d'Harry dans la maison.

Ce dernier, après plus d'une demi-heure à attendre pour que personne n'arrive partit explorer la demeure. Une pièce attira son attention. La porte était entre ouverte et dedans s'enchaînaient des rangées et des rangées de livres. Tous étaient bien rangés, sauf un, qui gisait sur le sol.

Il l'ouvrit à la page marquée et lut l'article :

_« Le vampire est une créature magique à éviter car extrêmement dangereuse. Il est reconnaissable à sa peau d'une extrême pâleur et si le sujet soupçonné arbore des yeux rouges, c'est qu'il est en manque de sang. Dans ces cas-là, faites vous le plus discret possible et fuyez pour ne jamais revenir à cet endroit. _

_Le sang chez les vampires représente le seul moyen de rester en vie. Bien sûr, pour passer inaperçu dans le monde humain, il a apprit à ingurgiter de la nourriture autre que le sang. Ainsi, un vampire peut manger à votre table et manger n'importe quelle nourriture, même celle à base d'ail car les rumeurs sur cet aromate sont absolument fausses, de même que les autres. _

_Si vous voulez tuer un vampire, il faut s'en prendre à son cœur. Pas en le transperçant mais en éliminant sa seule raison de vivre : son calice. _

_Le calice d'un vampire représente pour ce dernier l'équivalent d'un roi ou d'une reine. Le vampire ferait n'importe quoi pour le bonheur de son calice, y comprit sacrifier sa propre vie d'immortel. _

_Quand un humain rencontre des gens, inconsciemment, son cerveau enregistre les visages, parfois même les odeurs ou les noms. Il est parfois difficile de se souvenir d'une personne croisée au hasard dans la rue mais si un humain devient vampire, il est possible que son calice soit cette personne croisée dans la rue. Dans ce cas, le cas ou un vampire avait déjà croisé son calice quand il était encore humain, alors, il n'acceptera aucune autre source de nourriture que le sang dudit calice. _

_La plupart du temps, si le calice est en couple avec une personne et que ces deux-là s'aiment vraiment, alors, le vampire se laisse mourir, se disant que son aimé à une vie qu'il ne regrettera pas aux côtés d'une personne chère à son cœur. C'est pour cette raison que les vampires sont de nos jours une espèce en voie d'extinction. _

_Si un vampire venait à avoir un calice, cependant, il n'est pas impossible que celui-ci le supporte. Il peut, comme cela s'est déjà vu dans plusieurs cas, que le calice, du fait de l'attachement et de la dévotion du vampire envers lui, qu'il tombe réellement amoureux. En ce cas, vampire et calice vivent heureux. Sinon, le calice peut s'en aller quand il veut, aucun mal ne lui sera jamais fait. _

_Quant à la morsure de vampire, elle ne peut transformer la victime que sous certaines conditions : il faut que la victime meure, ou qu'elle soit morte depuis moins de 2mn46sc, et que le vampire lui fasse boire de son sang. _

_De plus, si une personne non consentante est mordue, la douleur procurée par les crocs peut être telle qu'elle entraînerait la mort. Cependant, si la personne est consentante à être mordue, alors dans ce cas, la personne ne ressent aucune douleur. On peut même rajouter que si la personne mordue est amoureuse du vampire, elle ressent tous les sentiments dudit vampire ainsi qu'un fort désir pour lui. _

_L'ingurgitation de sang de vampire peut transformer la personne qui le boit en immortel mais pour cela, il faudrait, et c'est une estimation de nos meilleur spécialistes, boire au minimum ½ litre de sang de vampire et ce sur 438 jours. Si vous oubliez ne serait-ce qu'une fois d'en prendre, le changement n'aura pas lieu. _

_En revanche, à petite dose, le sang de vampire peut être utilisé pour guérir de graves blessures ou peut encore donner une force et une rapidité hors du commun. _

_Pour conclure, sachez que ces créatures peuvent, si elles ne connaissent pas leur calice, prendre un époux ou une épouse dont il se serait épris. Dans quelques rares cas, des sorts avancés de magie noire on été utilisés pour enfermer cette partie du vampire en lui-même. Ainsi, le vampire pouvait redevenir humain, conservant toujours une pâleur peu commune mais ne dépendant pas de sang. »_

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il avait vu l'incroyable rapidité de Lucius au moment même de leur « rencontre » le jour-même. Il savait de plus que les deux Malfoy étaient assez pâles, si ce n'était extrêmement pâles. La chose qu'il avait vu briller devait être les crocs de Lucius.

Puisqu'aucun des deux Malfoy ne s'était plus soucié de lui et que l'heure était assez tardive, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, il alla dans la salle de bain privée et fit couler de l'eau froide. Il se glissa sous le jet, ne pouvant enlever de sa tête la voix qui lui répétait ce qu'il avait apprit, découvert ce soir là.

Acceptant le fait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas, il se résolu à quitter l'eau, se sécha, enfila un boxer noir et rejoignit son grand lit. Draco avait pensé à lui, il avait fait rajouter deux couvertures dessus.

Il se glissa sous les draps de soie noire qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec le duo de couleur de noir et de blanc des couvertures. Il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée et des larmes vinrent perler au coin de ses yeux.

C'était de sa faute si le père de Draco allait mourir. Il se sentait affreusement coupable. Son amour pour Draco le poussait à agir en sa faveur, au détriment de ses propres sentiments. Harry pouvait très bien aller voir Lucius, lui donner de son sang mais rester avec Draco. Oui, il allait faire ça, mais comment leur annoncer ?

Deux heures plus tard, il parvint à s'endormir. La nuit fût assez agitée, il ne se souvenait plus s'il avait fait ou non des cauchemars mais il était extrêmement chaud, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait encore rêvé de tueries ou de quelque chose du genre.

Il saisit sa baguette sur la table de chevet et entrouvrit magiquement les volets ainsi que les rideaux. Il faisait à peine jour, le soleil n'avait pas encore passé la ligne d'horizon. De l'autre côté de la pièce, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement.

Harry se retourna pour observer son visiteur. Draco. C'était le moment rêvé de lui parler. Il le regarda fermer la porte derrière lui et s'approcher du lit pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Le silence se fit pesant et ce fût le brun qui le rompit.

- Draco, je ne veux…je ne veux pas que tu souffres, je vais donner de mon sang à ton père. Je sais…

- Comment…

- Tais-toi, laisses moi finir s'il te plaît. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, je sais que ton père est un vampire et que je suis son calice. Je sais aussi que s'il n'a pas de mon sang, il mourra. Et s'il meurt, tu auras beaucoup de peine, surtout que tu fais encore le deuil de ta mère. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres plus que tu ne souffres actuellement.

- Mais Harry, tu es son calice. Si tu lui donne ne serait-ce qu'une fois ton sang, il deviendra hyper protecteur et ne supportera pas de te partager. Si tu lui donnes ton sang, et que tu restes avec moi, il se laissera encore mourir car il ferait passer ton bonheur avant le sien, et tout ce que tu aurais fait ne servirait plus à rien.

Sur ces mots, les larmes aux yeux, Draco sortit de la chambre pour s'enfermer à double tour dans la sienne.

Harry resta lui aussi dans sa chambre. Draco avait raison, s'il offrait de son sang à Lucius, il ne pourrait pas jouer de double jeu ni faire machine arrière. Cependant, il aimait Draco, plus que tout. S'il perdait son père comme ça, juste après sa mère, il ne le supporterait pas. Si il donnait son sang à Lucius, il perdrait Draco, du moins en temps que petit ami, mais au moins, ce dernier aurait encore son père. De plus, il pourrait se trouver un autre copain.

Il passa la matinée et même l'après midi à réfléchir, à peser le pour et le contre. Il se croyait devant Hermione en train de faire des rédactions. Elle suivait des cours par correspondance chez les moldus. Elle avait souvent des « thèse antithèse, synthèse ». Lui était exactement en trin de faire ça, mais dans sa tête. Il était tellement concentré qu'il avait sauté le déjeuner sans même s'en rendre compte.

Quand le soir tomba, un elfe lui apporta de quoi manger, lui disant qu'aucun de ses maîtres ne descendrait à la salle à manger. Lucius étant beaucoup trop faible, et Draco beaucoup trop triste à l'idée de perdre son père.

Mais sa décision était prise. Même si plus d'un en souffrirait. Il mangea un petit peu mais laissa plus de la moitié de son assiette. Il sortit ensuite de sa chambre, s'engagea dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte de Draco. Il frappa à celle-ci mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Alors, il s'en détourna, monta les escaliers, hésita devant l'imposante porte noire et s'y engagea sans même frapper. Il savait que son occupant se trouvait allongé dans son lit, presque sans aucune force.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et se rendit au pied du lit, il s'agenouilla près de la tête de Lucius et le secoua légèrement afin de le réveiller.

Celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux, ils étaient rouges et largement cernés, sa peau était beaucoup trop pâle, même pour un vampire. Il était sur le point de s'éteindre. Il fallait donc faire vite.

Harry rapprocha son visage de celui de Lucius et lui dit :

- Lucius, allez-y, vous ne mourrez pas, vous ne pouvez pas laisser votre fils tout seul, vous ne pouvez pas laisser Draco derrière vous, alors, je vous offre mon sang pour votre vie.

- Non, Harry. Tu aimes Draco, et lui t'aime aussi. Je ne peux pas vous séparer, je veux que tu sois heureux.

- Sauf que si vous mourrez, Draco sera anéanti. S'il est anéanti, il peut se laisser mourir, tout comme il sera détruit de chagrin pendant toute sa vie. Alors, s'il suffit à ce que je donne mon sang pour sauver un innocent qui n'a rien demandé, je le ferais. Trop de vies ont déjà été sacrifiées pour la mienne et je ne veux pas que vous donniez la votre pour que je garde Draco. Je n'ai plus envie d'être égoïste.

Alors, il approcha son cou des lèvres de l'homme, qui détourna la tête. Lucius résistait.

Le brun se souvenait avoir lu quelque chose sur les vampires. Ceux-ci se retrouvaient impuissants face aux divers demandes de leurs calices. Alors, il tenta de s'imposer à lui.

Harry se releva, grimpa sur le lit et s'assit doucement sur le bassin du blond. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du blond et lui dit :

- Allons Lucius, me refuserais-tu cet honneur que de boire à mon cou ? ton refus montre-t-il à quel point mon sang est indigne de toi ? Tu me fais de la peine Lucius, bois à mon cou, vis, rien ne me ferais plus plaisir.

A ces mots, Harry effleura la joue de l'homme avec la sienne avant de placer son cou à quelques millimètres des lèvres couleur sang.

Il sentit le souffle régulier sur sa peau et les lèvres de l'homme l'effleurèrent en un doux baiser. Le brun sentit ensuite les canines de l'homme grandir contre sa peau.

- En es-tu sûr Harry, c'est ce que tu veux ? _demanda Lucius. _

- Oui.

* * *

><p>Rhhaaa depuis le temps que je veux l'écrire ça !<p>

Eu … vous vous y attendiez à ce que Lucius soit vampire ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Aviez-vous pensé à autre chose ? peut être qu'il était encore pleinement…vivant ?

review ?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : j'en ai raz le bol de l'écrire lol, les personnages et lieux connus ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J..

Merci énormément pour vos reviews, sans elles, je sais pas si j'aurais le courage d'écrire aussi vite lol, alors merci à tous, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

><p>Amour d'un soir ou l'histoire de notre vie : Chapitre 6<p>

- En es-tu sûr Harry, c'est ce que tu veux ? _demanda Lucius. _

- Oui.

Alors, les crocs puissants se plantèrent délicatement dans le cou d'Harry. A ce moment, des larmes coulèrent des yeux verts. Harry s'en voulait d'avoir menti à Lucius. Il n'avait pas souhaité réellement qu'il le morde, il lui avait menti pour sauver Draco.

D'ailleurs, il sentit son mensonge. Il n'était pas pleinement d'accord avec la morsure alors elle lui faisait un mal de chien. Lucius le sentit tout de suite et le lâcha. Il retira ses crocs du cou d'Harry et en lécha la plaie afin qu'elle se referme sans infection.

Le sang d'Harry parlait pour lui, il avait mal, il était triste. Devant l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de faire, il se mit également à pleurer. Ayant avalé quelques gorgées de sang très nutritives, ses forces lui étaient revenues en partie. Il releva le haut de son corps et observa Harry.

Le brun était couché sur lui, le haut de sa chemise grand ouvert afin qu'il ait accès au cou facilement. Quand il essaya de lui toucher le dos pour tenter de le réconforter, Harry s'était mis à trembler. Alors, Lucius se leva tout en maintenant Harry sur le lit et s'éloigna de lui. Sur le pas de la porte, quand il avait mordu Harry, il avait entendu Draco pleurer. Il avait été témoin de la scène, du début jusqu'à ce que Lucius boive la première gorgée de sang.

Lucius savait qu'Harry regrettait et il savait que s'il se donnait la mort, certes Draco serait très triste, mais Harry serait libéré de ce poids. Et le brun serait là pour veiller sur son fils et le réconforter. Leur amour crevait les yeux. Lui, Lucius, était remplaçable, alors qu'Harry non.

Lucius regarda alors le brun, toujours allongé à pleurer sur le lit. Peiné, Lucius sortit de la chambre et referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Il se rendit dans le salon, attrapa une feuille une plume et un encrier. Il s'installe à la table, tout en ayant prit soin de fermer magiquement la porte. Il mit du temps à écrire sa lettre et il versa plusieurs larmes douloureuses, des larmes de sang. Au final, après plus de 30 minutes, sa lettre était prête. Il la relut une dernière fois avant de quitter définitivement la maison où il avait vu grandir presque trop vite son fils.

_- « Draco, mon cher fils, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre en ce moment, c'est que je ne suis certainement plus de ce monde. Je sais que tu as entendu ce que m'a dit Harry et aussi que tu m'as vu le mordre, cependant, saches qu'il a menti, il ne souhaitait pas cette morsure, pas plus que je ne le voulais au début. S'il a fait tout cela, c'est dans l'unique but de te préserver. Moi, je suis ton père, certes, mais je suis remplaçable, si j'avais été un simple mortel, tu aurais déjà du faire mon deuil, cela ferait longtemps que je serais mort. Alors qu'Harry, lui est jeune, il est beau, et mieux que tout, il t'aime, d'un amour infiniment pur. C'est pour cela qu'il a souhaité que je le morde, afin d'en faire mon calice. Il n'aurait plus été à toi à proprement parler, mais dans son cœur, il se croit remplaçable, par se sacrifice, il voulait simplement t'éviter de pleurer ma mort, il voulait éviter de te voir souffrir. Saches que je suis fier de toi mon fils. Ne fais pas attention aux racontars des autres et vis ta vie. Vis-là pleinement pour moi également. Pour finir, je te rappelle que, même si physiquement je ne suis plus là, je serais toujours présent, dans ton cœur. Et chaque fois que tu seras triste ou que tu ne sauras pas quoi faire, souviens toi de moi, tu n'es pas seul, tu ne l'as jamais été, et ne le sera jamais. _

_Ton père qui t'aime _

_PS : dis bien à Harry que je l'aime et que si je n'accepte plus ma vie, c'est entièrement mon choix, ce n'est pas sa faute. J'aimerais que tous deux, vous puissiez vivre heureux. » _

Il laissa la lettre sur la table. Tout au long de son écriture, Lucius avait pleuré la douleur de son cœur. Au total, se trouvaient six tâches rouges éparses. Ses larmes. Il sortit sans bruit du salon, dont il avait rouvert la porte et sortit de la maison. A quelques kilomètres de là, vers la côte, se trouvait une gigantesque falaise. Ce serait un merveilleux endroit pour s'éteindre, devant le soleil se levant sur la mer.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se demandait pourquoi Lucius n'essayait pas de boire plus de sang. Il n'avait pas dû en boire assez pour retrouver toutes ses forces, il avait à peine bu quelques gorgées. Alors, toujours allongé sur le grand lit, il se retourna. La pièce était vide. Intrigué, il se leva maladroitement, se prenant les pieds dans la fine couverture et sortit de l'immense chambre.

Le couloir était vide, tout était silencieux. Soudain, son ventre gargouilla. Certes cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il avait mangé mais il avait laissé plus de la moitié de son assiette et il avait perdu du sang. Il devait se refaire une santé. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines desquelles il fut éjecté par les elfes. Ceux-ci disaient que sa place n'était pas à la cuisine mais au salon, dans lequel soit dit en passant l'attendait un mot de la part du maître.

Les elfes de maison lui demandèrent alors d'avoir l'obligeance d'aller chercher le maître Draco, car lui aussi devait avoir faim, ayant refusé toute nourriture depuis le midi.

Harry rendit leurs sourires aux elfes alors qu'il sortait pour aller chercher Draco. Il frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement et trouva le blond dans un fauteuil, un livre dans les mains.

- Draco, il faut que je te parle, j'ai voulu le faire tout à l'heure mais tu ne répondais pas.

- Je sais Harry, et j'ai tout vu et entendu.

- Bien, voudrais-tu descendre avec moi s'il te plaît ? Il parait qu'un mot de ton père nous attend en bas.

Alerté par les propos du Gryffondor, Draco couru à toutes jambes vers la pièce du rez-de-chaussée. Harry avait eu du mal à le suivre et sentait comme une boule se former au niveau de son estomac.

Draco, arrivé le premier dans la pièce, s'était précipité sur la missive. Plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus il devenait blanc. Harry, passablement énervé de ne rien savoir se plaça aux côté de Draco afin de lire en même temps que lui.

Les deux jeunes n'en revenaient pas, ils étaient littéralement sous le choc. Draco n'allait plus jamais voir son père et Harry, verrait Draco souffrir et peut être même ne jamais réussir à sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Il savait mieux que quiconque ce que procurait comme sentiments la perte d'un être cher. Après tout, il n'avait jamais connu ses parents et après avoir enfin trouvé son parrain, dernier membre de sa famille, il était mort. Il s'était de nouveau retrouvé seul.

Harry ne prononça pas un mot, il posa doucement une main sur l'épaule la plus proche de Draco et attendit, tout simplement.

- Je refuse…

- Draco ?

- NON ! Il ne peut pas être mort, c'est pas possible, je veux pas !

- Je sais…

- Viens, on va le chercher.

- Mais Dray, il fait nuit noire…

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas peut être !

Draco était plus qu'énervé, il n'avait même pas pu dire adieux à son père. Maintenant, il ne lui reprochait plus du tout la mort de Narcissa, au contraire, il était là aussi ce soir là, et son père n'avait vraiment rien pu faire et Voldemort l'aurait tués quoi que puisse dire son père.

Il attrapa la lettre, la glissa dans une poche de son pantalon, lança un _accio_ pour avoir un pull, ce qu'Harry imita. Ils ouvrirent la porte d'entrée, traversèrent l'allée en courant, dégommèrent le portail qui ne faisait que leur barrer la route et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

Harry s'en voulait énormément, malgré ce qu'avait pu écrire l'homme aux cheveux soyeux, il se sentait coupable. Il n'aurait pas dû hésiter. Et désormais, il était sûr. Son choix était le bon. Il deviendrait le calice de Lucius Malfoy, même s'il devait en arriver jusqu'à enfermer ses sentiments dans une boîte imperméable à toute intrusion de son esprit.

Malgré tous les cauchemars qu'il faisait encore, son pouvoir augmentait et il résistait désormais parfaitement aux intrusions de Severus.

Il était près de 4 heures du matin mais ils décidèrent de ne pas abandonner les recherches. Ce fût Harry qui le trouva en premier. Dès qu'il avait vu l'homme blond au bord de la falaise, il avait lancé un _périculum_ afin de donner sa position à Draco.

Harry s'approcha du bord de la falaise et vit que Lucius avait un bout de métal enfoncé dans ses deux poignets. Ceux-ci saignaient abondamment sans pour autant pouvoir se refermer. L'homme avait le regard rivé sur le soleil levant. Dans ses yeux étincela comme une lueur de regret. Il regarda Harry, leva une main pour caresser une dernière fois la joue froide du petit griffon face à lui.

- Comme je regrette Harry de t'avoir obligé à faire ça. J'ai bien senti que tu n'en avais pas la moindre envie de me laisser te mordre, que tu le faisais par obligation envers Draco. Désormais, tu n'auras plus à choisir.

La voix de Lucius s'affaiblissait considérablement et des larmes de sang s'écoulèrent de ses yeux désormais clos. Harry sentit la main de Draco sur son épaule droite. Il leva la tête vers lui, qui hocha la tête. Aucune parole ne fût prononcée entre les deux élèves de Poudlard mais ils s'étaient compris d'un seul regard.

Draco retira rapidement les deux bouts de métal des fins poignets de son père tandis qu'Harry dénudait son cou pour l'offrir à l'homme. Bien entendu, se dernier refusa catégoriquement mais sa soif était telle que se crocs étaient sortis. Alors, Harry en profita. Il se saisit de la mâchoire puissante et la referma sur son cou.

Cela lui avait fait autant mal que la première fois mais il avait planté les crocs un peu au hasard. Lucius, savoura le sang se déversant dans sa bouche, celui d'Harry, son calice.

Dans le sang, il retrouva le goût de la douleur, mais également celui de la joie. Son brun était heureux qu'il le morde alors, il retira ses crocs du cou, lécha avec précision les coupures sur la peau et croisa le regard de son fils. Il était souriant. Il accepta donc de mordre le brun, de le faire sien. Ses crocs se plantèrent où il fallait et Harry ne ressentit plus que du plaisir. Du plaisir à ce que Lucius se remette doucement mais sûrement mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il ressentit aussi le plaisir de sentir son sang aspiré et l'entendre couler dans la gorge de son vampire.

Quand l'homme eut récupéré assez de forces pour rentrer au manoir, Harry lui tint la tête, lui faisant passer le message d'une simple pression. Il était hors de question que le vampire reparte sans toutes ses forces.

Quand les crocs se rétractèrent enfin, la tête d'Harry lui tournait. Il ne sentit même pas la langue passer sur ses plaies ni même quand le blond l'avait prit dans ses puissants bras afin de le ramener.

Pour Harry, ce fût le noir. Il se réveilla en fin de journée, encore très fatigué. A travers les rideaux, il savait que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à disparaître derrière la ligne d'horizon et il savait qu'à cette heure, tout le monde serait couché.

Alors, il se leva, enfila en fin peignoir de soie noire et émeraude et partit dans les sombres couloirs du manoir. Arrivé devant une énorme porte noire, il frappa et ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre de réponse, il entra.

- Harry ? _fit la voix étonnée de l'occupant de la pièce._ Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois réveillé avant demain après midi minimum.

- Je… Est-ce que je pourrais… Eu… estcequejepeuxdormiravectoi ?

- Nié ?

Devant la tête que fit Lucius, Harry ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Moment à retenir impérativement.

- Pourrais-tu me dire ça en…plus compréhensible ?

- Eu… Je te demandais si… Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? S'il te plaît…

- Ho, hé bien oui, mais tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…

- Ecoutes Lucius, je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, mais maintenant je suis sûr, c'est ce que je…veux.

En guise de réponse, Lucius lui servit son plus beau sourire et tapota la place près de lui dans le lit. Harry fit le tour de l'imposante couche digne d'un roi et, les joues rouges, défit son peignoir. Il se retrouva donc en boxer devant le lit de Lucius Malfoy, ayant un peu honte que son corps soit exposé comme cela, alors pour se cacher du regard inquisiteur de vampire, il se glissa rapidement sous les couvertures.

Il se trouvait le plus au bord du lit qu'on pouvait faire. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il se sentait mal à l'aise.

Ressentant les sentiments de gêne de son calice, Lucius se retourna lentement de son côté et lui dit :

- Tu sais Harry, tu n'es pas obligé de dormir avec moi et...

- Je sais mais…j'en avais envi…désolé de m'imposer comme ça.

- Mais non Harry, tu ne t'imposes pas du tout, au contraire, avant que tu n'arrives, j'étais en train de penser à toi. J'essayais de m'imaginer le jour ou tu ferais honneur à la place qu'est la tienne dans mon lit, à mes côtés, cependant, je ressens tes angoisses comme ci s'étaient les miennes, tu as peur, malgré ta volonté.

- Mais c'est juste que…j'aimerais dormir ici, mais…juste dormir je…je suis désolé…si tu veux, je peux partir ?

- Ne sois pas désolé pour ça Harry. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'obliger à faire l'amour avec moi.

A l'élocution de cette phrase, le brun ne pût s'empêcher de rougir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, ressemblant désormais à une tomate bien mûre. Quand Lucius avait prononcé cette phrase, il sût qu'elle était tout à fait idiote. Il l'avait même lu, jamais un vampire ne forcerait son calice à faire quoi que ce soit contre son gré.

Alors, décidant que la discussion était close, Harry replia ses jambes contre lui et ferma les yeux, rassuré. Cependant, ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il sentit Lucius bouger dans le lit. Ce dernier se tenait désormais au milieu du lit et toucha l'épaule dénudée du brun face à lui.

A ce toucher, Harry se retourna pour croiser les yeux gris acier de Lucius. Des bras se tendirent vers lui et il avança avec précaution jusqu'à se retrouver dans l'étreinte que lui offrait l'homme.

Serré dans ces bras puissants, Harry se sentait en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il savait qu'il était dans les bras de l'une des plus puissantes créatures magiques de ce monde mais c'est là qu'il s'était senti le plus en sécurité de toute sa vie.

Instinctivement, sa jambe se déplaça pour atterrir entre celles du blond, effleurant par la même sa virilité. A ce contact, Harry recula un peu sa jambe et une chaleur indescriptible le parcouru. Il avait honte. Lucius embrassa le haut de son crâne et resserra un peu son étreinte. L'odeur de son griffon lui chatouillait gentiment le nez. Il aimait cette odeur, il lui semblait la connaître depuis toujours.

Harry, ayant dépassé sa honte et sa peur, se rapprocha du corps athlétique allongé devant lui. Il serra son corps contre celui étonnamment chaud du vampire. A ce contact, il se rendit compte que l'homme ne portait aucun pyjamas, ni même de sous-vêtement.

Il voulu se retirer mais Lucius le tenait fermement. Alors, toujours gêné, il posa sa tête sur la poitrine musclée de Lucius, son Lucius, son vampire à lui.

* * *

><p>Je m'arrête là ? Non ? Je sais pas, qu'en dites-vous ? Cela me semble être un fin de chapitre convenable non ? Bon aller, pour rattraper le cou de l'autre fois, je continue un peu.<p>

* * *

><p>La nuit se passa sans le moindre bémol pour Harry et Lucius. Le matin, ils s'étaient réveillés aux alentours de neuf heures, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lucius était extrêmement content qu'Harry ait fait un pas vers lui, un grand pas, et Harry faisait de plus en plus confiance à l'homme. Ce dernier lui avait promis de ne rien faire, et il avait tenu sa promesse.<p>

Lucius se leva en premier et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Harry le regarda s'y rendre mais n'osa pas le rejoindre. Il avait beau avoir confiance en lui, il se sentait encore coupable envers Draco, coupable de l'avoir laissé seul, même s'il lui avait rendu son père.

Comme on le dit souvent, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue et c'est à ce moment que Draco le rejoignit. Il s'installa près du brun et lui dit :

- Harry, pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ?

- De quoi tu parles Draco ?

- Je vous ais vus hier, je sais qu'il te faisait peur, mais je vois désormais que tu as confiance en lui.

- Comment ça tu nous as vus ?

- Et bien, hier je dois avouer que même si j'étais heureux de retrouver mon père, je t'en voulais énormément alors j'ai voulu venir te parler mais tu n'étais plus dans ta chambre, ni dans ta salle de bain, alors je suis monté et c'est là que je t'ai vu entrer dans celle de mon père. Bien sûr, je me suis demandé ce que tu venais faire là, alors j'ai écouté votre conversation, j'ai bien entendu que tu n'étais plus sous les effets de la morsure alors j'ai compris ce que représente ce lien qu'il y a entre vous. Même si tu ne t'en rends pas encore vraiment compte, ce que disent les livres doit être vrai. Jamais mon père n'avait été comme cela avant de te voir. Je sais qu'il t'aime vraiment et qu'un jour, tu te rendras compte toi-même que ces sentiments sont réciproques. Inconsciemment, tu l'as déjà accepté, sinon, pourquoi venir dormir ici ?

- Draco je…

- Laisses moi finir Harry, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Je veux que tu saches que je suis entièrement d'accord avec ton choix et aussi que quelque soit le problème, tu peux m'en parler. Ne le prends surtout pas mal, mais je te considère plus comme un frère. Si je t'ai si souvent dit que je t'aimais, c'est parce que tu m'as sauvé de ma dépression, tu m'as redonné le moral alors que ma mère était morte et tu ne m'as pas jugé sur mes apparences ou ce que je montre aux autres, tu as su m'écouter réellement.

A ces mots, Harry resta sans voix. Quelque part au fond de lui, une petite voix lui avait soufflé que Draco n'était pas celui qu'il lui fallait vraiment. En ce moment même, alors que Draco repassait le seuil de la porte, cette même voix lui soufflait :

- Tu sais que c'est lui, c'est lui que tu aimes mais tu ne le sais pas encore, c'est lui qui, quoi qu'il arrive te rendra heureux et te soutiendras toujours.

Dès que la voix se tut, Lucius sortit de la salle de bain et s'assit à ses côtés. Il lui prit la main et lui dit :

- J'ai une petite question pour toi, la voici. Tu attends un train, un train qui doit te conduire au loin. Tu sais où tu espère qu'il te conduira mais tu n'en as aucune certitude, mais tu t'en fiches. Pourquoi ?

La fameuse voix dans la tête d'Harry connaissait pertinemment la réponse mais Harry n'était pas prêt à l'entendre. Une boule se forma au creux de son estomac, comme s'il passait à côté de quelque chose d'important pour le blond. Cependant, il l'ignora et préféra se terrer dans la salle de bain.

Pendant ce temps, un certain blond restait assis sur son lit à fixer la porte par laquelle venait de s'enfuir son calice. Plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, il murmura la réponse.

- Tu t'en fiches puisque nous serons ensembles.

* * *

><p>Piou, j'ai cru que je ne viendrais jamais à bout de ce chapitre ! Si quelques uns n'ont pas reconnu la citation, il s'agit d'une phrase du film <em>Inception<em>, qui est un très bon film, mais à regarder à tête bien reposée car si vous ne comprenez pas du premier coup, cela taraude l'esprit un bon bout de temps ! (Mes parents qui l'ont vu et n'ont pas comprit la première fois l'on regardé beaucoup de fois après et ont compris après le cinquième visionnage ptdr)

Review ?


	7. Chapter 7

Je remercie énormément tous ceux qui ont posté une review ! ça fait très plaisir, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

><p>Amour d'un soir ou l'histoire de notre vie : Chapitre 7<p>

Harry avait fui la réponse, ainsi, il se trouvait sous la douche depuis déjà plus de quinze minutes quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Etonné, il demanda :

- Oui ?

- Harry est-ce que ça va ? Cela va bientôt faire une heure que tu es sous ta douche !

- Hein ? Eu… Oui, oui, tout va très bien.

Une heure avait dit Lucius ? Impossible, il n'aurait donc pas vu le temps passer ? Harry termina alors de se laver et s'empressa d'enfiler des vêtements propres. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il trouva le blond, assis à la même place que là ou il l'avait laissé.

Il regarda le vampire se lever et s'approcher de lui. Ce dernier plaça ses mains sur les frêles épaules d'Harry et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Es-tu sûr que tout va bien Harry ?

- Mais oui sûr et certain.

- Alors pourquoi ta chemise est-elle à l'envers ?

- Hein ? Ha j'ai pas fait attention… Voudrais-tu te retourner ?

Il vit Lucius froncer un instant les sourcils avant d'obéir sans opposer de résistance. Le blond trouvait le comportement d'Harry bien étrange, cependant, il accèderait à chacune de ses demandes.

Quand Harry eut remis sa chemise à l'endroit, il posa une main sur l'épaule droite de Lucius qui se retourna. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un bon moment mais finalement, le brun détourna les yeux, gêné et ils se dirigèrent vers le petit salon.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Draco était déjà à table et plus loin, sur la table basse devant le canapé d'angle, pleins de feuilles étaient éparpillées. Tout en s'installant aux côtés de Lucius, Harry interrogea son ami du regard.

- Quoi ? D_emanda le jeune blond en fronçant les sourcils. _

- Bah… C'est quoi toutes ces feuilles sur la table là-bas ?

- Ah ça, ce sont les modèles pour mon costume de Halloween.

- Oh mince ! J'ai pas encore commencé moi !

- Ne t'en fait pas Harry, il te reste encore 2 jours entiers avant de retourner à Poudlard. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider ? _Proposa le maître de la maison. _

Pendant qu'Harry remerciait Lucius pour son offre, Draco se tenait son ventre douloureux à force de rire. C'est vrai qu'imaginer Lucius en couturière n'avait rien d'habituel !

Draco s'arrêta de rire quand il croisa le regard noir de son père. Craignant pour son ami, Harry se saisit d'un bras de Lucius qui s'apprêtait à répondre à son fils. « Laisse tomber s'il te plait » lui avait murmuré Harry.

Lucius avait regardé Harry puis avait laissé tomber. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Le repas se passa sur un ton léger et Harry avait expliqué à Lucius se que représentait la fête d'Halloween pour les moldus. L'homme avait semblé subjugué par les histoires de son calice et dès qu'il eut finit de parler, Lucius stupéfia les deux jeunes.

- Harry, _avait-il dit_, je vais venir avec vous le soir d'Halloween.

- Hein ! _lâchèrent d'une même voix les deux plus jeunes._

- Ne me regardez pas comme cela, j'ai envi de rester avec Harry et ce qu'il m'a dis de ces fêtes m'a donné envi d'y participer.

- Mais pour participer, il faut être déguisé, _avait dit Harry. _

- Et si quelqu'un te reconnaissait ? _Avait surenchéri Draco. _

- Mais ne vous faites donc pas de soucis, avec un bon déguisement, personne ne me reconnaîtra. Bien évidemment, Dumbledore sera au courant.

Pour clore la conversation, l'homme se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il fit léviter jusqu'à lui un carnet de croquis et dessina son costume. Malgré ce que l'on pouvait croire en le voyant, il connaissait assez bien les moldus et ne les détestait pas, il les avait même plusieurs fois observés durant diverses fêtes. Mais si le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait appris, Lucius ne serait sûrement plus en vie depuis longtemps.

Intrigué, Harry se posta derrière l'homme qui immédiatement lui cacha son dessin. Un sourire sur les lèvres, Lucius se retourna et regarda Harry.

- Tu me montres Lucius ?

- Rêve mon garçon !

- Rho, allez s'il te plaît, tu peux bien faire ça pour moi non ?

- Ha désolé Harry mais tu ne m'auras pas deux fois comme ça, _rigola Lucius._ Tu feras comme Draco et les autres, tu patienteras jusqu'au soir d'Halloween, petit curieux va.

Lucius rigola bien devant le regard déçu d'Harry. La moue du jeune était trop mignonne, il le trouvait tellement beau, tellement attachant !

Face à eux, Draco se racla la gorge, se qui fit se détacher leurs regards. Lucius rangea son croquis et Harry s'installa face à lui. Où diable allait-il trouver le tissu nécessaire à son costume ? Il n'allait tout de même pas en acheter un déjà fait !

Lucius le regarda et lui demanda de quelles couleurs il avait besoin. Harry réfléchit un instant et demanda du blanc, un peu de vert, un peu d'élastique et de la peinture rouge. L'homme demanda à un elfe de lui ramener ce qu'avait demandé Harry et moins d'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, tout se trouvait sur la table basse. Lucius conjura une machine à coudre ainsi que du fil blanc et des ciseaux.

Harry travailla tout le reste de la journée sur son costume, de même que Draco qui lui avait demandé de la colle extra forte ainsi qu'un sac de petites plumes noires encore en duvet, deux tiges métalliques que l'on pouvait tordre ainsi que du tissu noir.

Lucius resta tout ce temps assis à les observer. Il savait bien ce qu'il allait faire, il allait attendre qu'Harry s'endorme et ensuite, il se lèvera discrètement afin de faire son costume et se recoucherait avant le réveil de son brun. Après tout, les vampires n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de dormir, c'était juste une habitude qu'ils avaient gardée.

Le soir, le repas fût avalé sans un seul mot. Harry et Draco étant trop fatigués pour dire quoi que ce soit et Lucius, respectant ce silence, tout en pensant aux choses agréables qu'il pourrait faire avec Harry quand ce dernier l'aurait totalement accepté.

Les elfes apparurent pour débarrasser la table et Draco monta le premier, laissant Harry et son père tranquilles.

Lorsque son fils eut disparu, Lucius sortit de sa poche un présent pour Harry. Il était emballé d'un papier cadeau rouge orné d'un ruban étincelant couleur d'or. Il se déplaça dans le dos d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Il sentit le brun frissonner quand il déposa un baiser au creux de son cou puis il le relâcha.

Harry se retourna et vit dans les mains de Lucius un fin paquet. Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres et il remonta ses yeux vers ceux rieurs de Lucius. Ce dernier tendit le paquet au brun qui l'accepta en riant légèrement.

Le papier se retrouva vite par terre et un fin écrin était finalement dans les mains du brun. Il l'ouvrit. Il en sortit une chaîne couleur argent. Un pendentif y était attaché. Une plume longue d'environ cinq centimètres entourée de duvet. Elle était d'un noir d'ébène.

Lucius la lui prit des mains et l'attacha autour du cou du jeune garçon.

- Elle s'accorde à tes cheveux, _annonça Lucius._

- Elle est magnifique, _déclara le brun à son tour. _

- Elle est ensorcelée. Elle est destinée à appartenir à un calice. Elle aide grandement le sang à se régénérer dans le corps du calice auquel elle appartient et elle a le pouvoir d'éloigner les vampires. Enfin les vampires non autorisés par le maître du calice bien sûr.

- Merci, ça me touche beaucoup ! Mais…y a-t-il beaucoup d'autres…

- Vampires ? et bien leur nombre est déclaré très inférieur par le ministère mais je suis sûr et certain que beaucoup d'entre nous se cachent et ne révèlent qu'à leurs victimes leur condition d'immortel.

Sur ces mots, Harry se plaça devant un miroir accroché au mur le plus près. La plume lui tombait une dizaines de centimètres en dessous de son cou. Lucius se tint derrière lui et fût étonné de voir le reflet du vampire apparaître derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils, ce qui lui donna droit à un éclat de rire.

- Et oui, tu peux me voir dans un miroir, désolé de te décevoir mon amour, _dit Lucius tout en effleurant la joue d'Harry de sa main. _

- Mais je croyais…

- Les vampires, afin de se protéger ont colporté des rumeurs parmi les humains afin de mieux cacher leur existence. Ils ont voila de ça bien longtemps répandu des rumeurs affirmant que les vampires craignaient le soleil, l'eau bénite, ne pouvaient pas rentrer dans des lieux saints tels que les églises, ne pouvaient se refléter dans des miroirs. Bien évidemment, tout cela était faux. Les deux choses que nous craignons par-dessus tout, les seules qui puissent nous donner la mort sont la perte de notre sang sans possibilité de guérison de la blessure et notre calice. Pour lui, nous donnerions notre vie sans hésiter qu'il puisse vivre heureux. Sur ce, je vois que tu es exténué Harry, allons donc nous coucher veux-tu ?

- Oui, pas de problème, mais je peux pas…

- Ne t'en fait pas Harry, je le sais. Viens là, _ajouta le vampire en emportant son calice dans ses bras. _

Rien que le temps qu'ils arrivent dans la chambre, Harry s'était endormi dans les bras de Lucius. Alors, ce dernier déshabilla son calice, lui laissant tout de même son boxer, et l'installa sous les couvertures. Une fois qu'il fût assuré que tout allait pour le mieux pour son calice, il lança un informulé et du tissu arriva, ainsi que le croquis qu'il avait fait plus tôt.

Il passa près de deux heures sur son costume. Il essaya le tout une dernière fois, le fit ensuite disparaître et se glissa près du brun profondément endormi. Il était magnifique. La couverture s'étant légèrement baissée, Lucius pouvait admirer les fins contours du buste de son aimé. Personne ne pouvait être plus heureux que lui.

Il se colla au corps d'Harry et dès que leur peau rentra en contact, Harry sembla se détendre encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Son corps reconnaissait déjà le toucher de son vampire, la meilleure personne qui soit pour lui. L'homme fût pris de désir et inconsciemment, ses canines sortirent. Indéniablement, il rapprochait ses crocs de la gorge si fragile qui se tenait devant lui, démunie de protections.

Au dernier moment, un éclair de lucidité le traversa et il se retira du lit. Il avait faim mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à quémander ainsi du sang à Harry. De plus, il voulait son plein accord, il ne voulait pas le mordre alors qu'il n'était pas conscient et qu'il se sentait ainsi en sécurité.

Afin de détourner ses idées, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se fit couler un bain glacé. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il était resté là dedans mais son état empirait à vue d'œil. Ses crocs étaient sortis, sa virilité pleine de ce sang qu'il lui manquait et ses yeux étaient rouges. On ne calme pas la soif d'un vampire ainsi, on la fait juste attendre.

Pendant ce temps, le Gryffondor émergeait de son profond sommeil et se demanda pourquoi Lucius ne se tenait pas à ses côtés, le serrant dans ses bras. Bien sûr il ne l'admettrait pas mais à ce moment, il regrettait de ne pas se trouver dans les bras puissants de l'homme.

Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard mais n'y vit pas l'objet de ses pensées. D'un pas hésitant, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais resta à la porte. Il frappa.

- Lucius ? Tu es là ?

Aucune réponse.

- Lucius, tu m'entends ? Bon je rentre.

- Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ne viens pas, pas tout de suite !

- Pourquoi donc ? J'ai envie d'entrer, quelque chose cloche Lucius et je veux savoir quoi.

- Non ! je t'ai dis de ne pas entrer, es-tu sourd !

Lucius avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec tellement de rage que c'est ce qui décida Harry à pousser la porte et à entrer. Jamais Lucius ne pourrait montrer une telle animosité envers lui sans une bonne raison.

Harry le vit alors au fond de la pièce, allongé dans la baignoire. Il s'approcha à petits pas de Lucius qui détournait la tête. Harry s'assit près du blond et lui tourna gentiment la tête vers lui. De honte, Lucius baissa les yeux. Harry le regarda dans les yeux. Ils étaient rouges et ses crocs étaient sortis, il avait soif.

Il se pencha alors sur le vampire et lui tendit son cou. Lucius l'observa et se décida à le mordre. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et le mordit. Pour boire, il se recoucha dans sa baignoire, tout en entraînant Harry.

Ce dernier se retrouva allongé sur Lucius dans l'eau glacée, son sang se déversant dans la bouche de son vampire. Indéniablement, il tombait amoureux de lui. Il aurait tout fait pour lui mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Quand il se mit à frissonner assez violemment, Lucius sortit ses crocs et passa sa langue sur les deux petits trous de la morsure, qui se refermèrent aussitôt. Ho bien sûr, Harry garderait la marque des crocs assez longtemps mais cela ne risquait pas de s'infecter et les cicatrices procurées était très discrètes, presque transparentes. Pour les voir, il fallait soit le savoir soit avoir le nez dessus.

Il garda précautionneusement Harry dans ses bras tout en sortant de l'eau. Il se munit d'un grand drap de bain et entreprit de sécher le brun dans son lit. Après tout, l'eau était gelée et il venait de perdre une quantité considérable de sang.

Dès que le plus petit fût sec, Lucius se sécha lui-même et le rejoignit sous les draps. Alors, il le reprit entre ses bras et le laissa se reposer ainsi.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla comme il l'avait souhaité dans les bras de Lucius. Il y était au chaud et s'y sentait bien, plus que bien même. Il dévisagea l'homme un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il faisait de même.

Lentement, il vit Lucius se rapprocher et Harry ne fit rien pour l'éviter. Les lèvres de Lucius se collèrent délicatement à celles du brun. Contrairement à ce qu'Harry avait pût penser, elles étaient douces et chaudes, quémandeuses et malicieuses. Avant d'approfondir le baiser, Harry se retira et se replia sur lui-même. Jamais il n'aurait cru ne pas résister au charme du grand blond.

Ils descendirent déjeuner et dès qu'ils eurent fini, Lucius fût chassé de la pièce d'un commun accord de Draco et d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas leur montrer son déguisement, alors eux non plus.

L'après midi se déroula tranquillement et à 16h00, tous deux avaient fini et essayé leur costume. Ils les emballèrent magiquement et au moment où ils les faisaient léviter jusqu'à leurs chambres, Lucius arriva avec dans ses mains un plat rempli de crêpes, habillé d'un tablier.

N'y avait-il pas un assez gros problème ? Pourquoi Lucius était-il en tablier de cuisine ? Etait-ce son costume d'Halloween ? Ou alors, il se fichait totalement d'eux.

- Et bien quoi ? Vous avez vu un revenant ? Oui, j'ai fais des crêpes, et alors ? Je peux vous assurer qu'elles sont bonnes !

Alors, Harry en prit une et la gouta. Goût Nutella, les meilleures qu'il n'ai jamais mangé. S'il ne se moquait pas de lui, Lucius devait être un véritable cordon bleu.

Dès qu'ils eurent prit leur goûté, ils se mirent en route pour Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent pour l'heure du dîner. A leur grande surprise, tout le château avait été décoré. On y voyait des squelettes, des toiles immenses d'araignée et des citrouilles sculptées certainement par les élèves eux-mêmes.

La grande salle était quant à elle comme à son habitude, il y flottait des citrouilles comme ils en avaient vus ailleurs dans le château. Juste avant d'entrer dans la grande salle et que tout le monde les regarde, Draco avait lancé un puissant glamour à son père.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs places respectives et Lucius se plaça à la droite d'Albus, dont la place lui avait été réservée. Tout le monde portait encore les uniformes réglementaires de l'école, aucun ne voulant dévoiler la surprise avant l'heure H.

Voyant que certains commençaient à sortir de table pour se préparer, Lucius en fit de même, et fût suivi de près par un certain Gryffondor. Lucius avait raison, le pendentif marchait étonnamment bien, il n'avait gardé aucune séquelle de sa perte de sang.

Lucius se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, ce qui étonna Harry mais au dernier palier avant la grosse dame, il s'arrêta devant un autre tableau, un tableau représentant un vampire. Lucius lui montra ses crocs et l'accès apparut.

Harry s'engagea dans la pièce derrière son vampire et atterri dans un immense bureau possédant deux portes en plus de celle d'accès. Lucius se retourna vers le brun et lui enserra la taille.

- Harry, voici nos appartements.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, le professeur Dumbledore est au courant que tu es mon calice et puisque le lien n'est pas encore complet, c'est hors de question que tu dormes autre part qu'avec moi.

- Mais…pour combien de temps ?

- Pour toujours, enfin jusqu'à ce que tu sortes de l'école, ou que tu me dises clairement que tu ne veux plus de moi.

- Mais…il faudra bien que tu retournes auprès de Voldemort non ?

- Oui, mais la prochaine fois que je le verrais, ce sera sûrement pour lui remettre ma démission.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire, je comprends, mais tu es son bras droit non ? Et je crois savoir qu'il t'aime bien non ?

- Haha, Harry, es-tu sûr de m'avoir déjà vu nu ?

- Eu bah oui, c'est-à-dire ?

- Alors tu n'as pas bien regardé. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'aime personne, bras droit ou non et cela, crois-moi, laisse des marques.

A ces mots, intrigué, Harry se rapprocha de Lucius. Ses mains, tremblantes, se posèrent sur les boutons de sa chemise. L'homme le regardait, l'air grave. Un à un, les boutons s'ouvraient. Arrivé au dernier, Harry laissa courir ses doigts sur le corps meurtri du mangemort, apprenant une à une les nombreuses cicatrices, résultats des sorts du lord lorsqu'il n'était pas satisfait de quelque chose.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Harry entoura la taille de l'homme de ses bras et nicha sa tête sur son torse.

- Harry, je peux te poser une question ? Me promets-tu de ne pas t'enfuir cette fois-ci ?

- Oui, promis.

_- Le sourire aux lèvres, Lucius continua. _Tu attends un train, un train qui doit te conduire au loin. Tu sais où tu espères qu'il te conduira mais tu n'en as aucune certitude mais tu t'en moques, pourquoi ?

_- Harry planta son regard dans le sien et lui répondit ce que lui dictait son cœur ; _Parce que nous serons ensembles.

Alors, Harry, les yeux pétillants de bonheur, scella ce moment d'un baiser.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? Des idées pour les costumes ? (Yuki fermes la, je sais qu'tu sais xD)<p>

Reviews ?


	8. Chapter 8

Un grand merci à mes reviewers (euses), ça fait toujours autant plaisir de lire vos commentaires !

* * *

><p>Amour d'un soir ou l'histoire de notre vie : Chapitre 8<p>

Harry était partagé à ce moment là. D'un côté, il ne pouvait y avoir plus heureux que lui, il était en train d'embrasser l'homme de sa vie. D'un autre côté, il ne savait que penser et son esprit lui disait qu'il était en train de faire quelque chose de mal.

A bout de souffle, Harry et Lucius se séparèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers le lit sans échanger un mot, pour prendre leurs costumes bien sûr.

Harry revêtit la blouse blanche qu'il avait lui-même confectionnée mais son regard fût attiré par Lucius qui semblait assez embêté. Alors, il lui demanda ce qu'il clochait et l'homme lui répondit qu'il ne savait guère comment se servir de cette chose. Cette chose ? Mais quelle chose ?

Dans ses mains se tenait de la teinture moldue. Harry la lui prit de mains et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain. Il lui retira sa chemise déjà ouverte et lui fit sa teinture. Quand ils eurent fini et que les cheveux du blond étaient secs, ils se vêtirent mais Harry n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir Lucius, puisqu'il était déjà repartit dans la salle de bain afin de se…maquiller.

Harry ajusta sa blouse maculée de sang (peinture rouge^^), plaça son masque de protection vert devant la bouche et rejoignit son vampire, aux sens propre et figuré ! Lucius était vêtu d'une cape noire rehaussée d'un col rigide d'une quinzaine de centimètres et doublée de rouge écarlate. Ses crocs étaient sortis et bien visibles et il était habillé d'un costume en queue de pie noir élégant. Comment pouvait-il l'avoir fait lui-même ! Sans même demander l'autorisation, il égratigna le cou de brun de ses canines et frotta son menton dessus avant de refermer la plaie occasionnée.

- Désolé Harry, tu étais l'ultime touche. Il fallait paraître réaliste et puis avec l'odeur de ton sang sur moi, aucune vraie créature magique n'oserait s'attaquer à nous.

- Si tu le dis…c'est que ça doit être vrai ! Mais tu sais ça ne me dérange pas, et puis je n'ai plus du tout mal quand tu me mords.

- Je sais.

Ils sortirent, tout en continuant de se donner la main et tous les élèves qu'ils rencontraient en restaient sans voix. Dans le hall, ils aperçurent Hermione, déjà déguisée et sautant d'un pied sur l'autre tellement elle était excitée. Et à côté d'elle se tenait Ron, affublé d'une robe à la mode Grande tante Tessy. Il les rejoignit et annonça :

- Wah Hermione, ton costume est très réussi, c'est la dame blanche n'est-ce pas ?

- Ho Harry tu es le premier à reconnaître ! Tous les autres trouvent ça bizarre…

- Je vois pas pourquoi, c'est très ressemblant. Tu es toute comme elle, la robe blanche et droite, les cheveux ondulés descendants sur les épaules et légèrement mouillés, toute blanche, le maquillage noir coulant des yeux, superbement réussi.

- Ho merci Harry ! _cria-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras, avant d'être arrêtée par un grognement de bête féroce. _

- Lâchez-le tout de suite je vous pris miss…

- Désolée, je ne crois pas avoir compris votre nom.

- Bien évidemment puisque je ne l'ai pas dit.

- Rho Lu…William, calme toi s'il te plaît, c'est ma meilleure amie, _protesta Harry. _

- Désolé mon amour, _répondit le vampire en prenant la main de son calice pour y déposer un baiser. _Mademoiselle, je me nomme William, William Aylin, et je suis un vampire.

- Rha oui, ça j'avais crû remarquer, pas trop dur avec les dents !

- Pardonnez-moi mais il me semble que vous n'avez pas vraiment compris. Je suis un vrai vampire, et Harry est mon calice. Que vous soyez sa meilleure amie ou non, je n'aime pas qu'on l'approche ainsi.

- Hermione, ce qu'il dit est vrai, _confirma Harry, _cependant William, elle est et restera ma meilleure amie, nous sommes de plus très proches et cela ne changera pas et tu sais que c'est toi que j'a…

- Que tu… ?_ Demanda Lucius, un imperceptible sourire aux lèvres._

- Que rien, tu sais que je ferais pas ça ! Ho Ron, ta robe rouge et orange est superbe mais les filles en général ont les cheveux longs non ?

- Mais, vieux, ch'ui pas déguisé en fille ! Je suis un épouventard ! regardes, j'ai même le piquet dans le dos !

- Ha ! Eu…un épouventard ou un épouvantail Ron ?

- Ouais l'deuxième c'est pareil.

C'est à ce moment là que le directeur, accompagné du corps enseignant choisit d'apparaître dans le hall. Apparemment, tous les élèves étaient fin prêts. De la foule, montait des éclats de rires de plus en plus forts. Harry chercha donc ce qui pourrait faire rire parmi les déguisements des professeurs.

Minerva Mc Gonagall était déguisée en loup-garou, Albus Dumbledore en faucheuse, Filius Flitwick était en lutin avec des oreilles pointues et…Severus…non…impossible, pas lui quand même !

Le professeur craint par tous les élèves de Poudlard était affublé d'une cape noire lui tombant sur les mollets, un collant gris collé à ses jambes, un boxer moulant noir et un tee-shirt extrêmement moulant, dévoilant contre toute attente des tablettes de chocolat et un corps plus que bien fait ! Severus Snape était déguisé en Batman ! Qui l'eu crû ! Et d'ailleurs, ce dernier lançait des regards mauvais au directeur de l'académie.

Ho Harry se doutait bien que le directeur n'était pas étranger à ce malentendu mais de là à mettre Snape en Batman ! Il reconnaissait que l'ancien Gryffondor n'avait en rien perdu de son courage !

Remarque, ça passait, c'est pas comme s'il l'avait déguisé en danseuse étoile (tutu rose et ballerines !).

Snape allait faire demi-tour quand, à la surprise de tout le monde, Hermione attrapa l'effrayant professeur par le bras pour le retenir et le plus surprenant de tout, ce que moins de monde remarqua, c'est que Snape n'avait même pas bronché ! Mais que s'était-il passé durant son absence !

Alors qu'il s'interrogeait, le professeur Dumbledore avait prit la parole.

- Ainsi donc vous allez vous diviser en quatorze groupes. Formez en déjà sept, par année. Bien, maintenant dans tous les groupes, Serpentards vont se mettre avec Gryffondors tandis que les Poufsouffles se mettront avec les Serdaigles.

Les groupes furent répartis à plusieurs professeurs et celui d'Harry fût comme par « miracle » attribué à Snape. Chacun leur tour, à l'appel de leur nom, passèrent devant le professeur afin de prendre note de leur déguisement et des efforts fournis afin de l'obtenir. Enfin, un sort fût jeté sur chacun d'entre eux pour déceler qui dans les élèves avait acheté son costume et qui l'avait fait soi-même.

Quand tout le monde fût passé, les groupes furent menés vers différents endroits du château afin de prendre leur portauloin. Le leur fût mené vers le lac noir. Ils montèrent dans une barque plus grande que la normale, tout juste assez grande pour un peu plus de vingt personnes.

Draco avait fait fureur avec ses ailes, elles étaient parfaitement réalisées et leur attache était tellement bien camouflée par les plumes qu'on pourrait jurer qu'elles faisaient vraiment partie de son corps. De plus, avec son tint pâle et son torse entièrement, nu, plus d'un personne allait tomber sous le charme.

Quand ils furent tous attachés magiquement, le portauloin les amena sur un petit lac, au bord duquel se trouvaient quelques maisons.

Snape les fit descendre de l'embarcation et leur déclara :

- Bon, écoutez-moi bien surtout. Ce soir, aucune entorse au règlement ne sera permise. Vous allez vous diriger de maison en maison et dire « des bonbons ou un sort ». les gens vous donneront évidemment des friandises mais, comme cela vous a déjà été dit, même si on ne vous donne rien, il est strictement interdit de lancer le moindre sort, aucun usage de magie ne sera toléré. Je crois savoir que dans cette petite ville se tient une fête foraine, moldue évidemment. Vous pourrez vous rendre à un distributeur de la banque « magic save ». là bas, votre argent vous sera échangé contre de l'argent moldu et vis versa. Il est désormais 22h00. Vous avez jusqu'à 2h00 du matin. Le lieu de rendez-vous se tiendra ici-même. Si UN seul d'entre vous est en retard parce qu'il n'aura « pas vu l'heure » il fera perdre à sa maison 200 points et terminera toutes ses journées en colle avec moi jusqu'aux vacances de noël. Maintenant, déguerpissez !

A ces mots, tout le monde s'empressa de partir. Dans la cohue, Harry chercha Hermione mais c'est Lucius qui lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait encore au lac avec Snape. Le brun, trouvant cela de plus en plus étrange s'approcha du lac discrètement, se cachant sous les branches basses des arbres.

- Très explicite Severus ! Je crois que si un seul est en retard, il fera une crise cardiaque avant d'être revenu au château ! _A ces mots, Hermionne rigola de bon cœur. _

- Oui, tu as raison Hermione, mais avoues qu'il y a for peu de risque qu'un seul d'entre eux ne soit en retard !

- Oui Sev', c'est indéniable. Au fait, je voudrais vraiment prévenir Ron pour ça.

- Weasley ? Et pourquoi pas Potter ?

- Harry vient juste de le découvrir. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

Quand Hermione se tourna vers lui, il n'en crût pas ses yeux, comment avait-elle fait pour le débusquer ? Il avait été discret et il restait invisible sans même bouger !

- Et bien Potter montrez vous donc ! _Rugit Snape. _

Hermione l'attrapa par le bras et tourna son regard vers elle. Elle fit non de la tête au maître des potions et celui-ci sembla s'apaiser.

- De quoi devrais-je être au courant ? _Demanda niaisement Harry. _

- He bien Potter, votre esprit est toujours aussi vif à ce que je vois.

- Ho Severus, tu m'avais promis ! Harry, pendant que tu n'étais pas là, il s'est, disons…passé certaines choses. Et…voila, j'aime Severus, de même que lui m'aime.

Harry en resta bouche bée. Il se serait même effondré par terre sur son vampire n'avait pas été là pour le retenir de ses bras musclés.

- Au fait Harry, _ajouta sa meilleure amie, _tu n'as pas besoin de me cacher l'identité de Lucius. Cependant, je pense que cela serait pas mal de ne rien laisser échapper devant Ron. Essayez de lui faire comprendre petit à petit s'il vous plaît.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas miss je-m'occupe-de-tout.

- Hermione.

- Pardon Severus ?

- Elle s'appelle Hermione.

- Si tu veux. Et si nous allions nous amuser ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers l'entrée de la ville où les attendait Ronald Weasley. Celui-ci, dès qu'il les vit passa ses bras sous un de ceux de ses meilleurs amis, Harry et Hermione.

Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, ils virent que cette ville qui de prime abord semblait être une ville déserte était en fait bondée de monde. Ils virent passer devant eux des jeunes enfants accompagnés certainement de leurs parents ainsi que de plus âgés, certains appartenant à Poudlard.

Au distributeur, ils prirent tous de l'argent, sauf Harry qui en fût empêché par son blond qui tenait à tout payer lui-même.

Ils firent quelques maisons et les habitants leur dirent tous qu'ils méritaient bien leurs bonbons car ils étaient très bien déguisés. Une vieille dame avait même tremblé de peur devant Hermione.

Après avoir fait une vingtaine de maisons, ils rangèrent leurs récompenses dans leurs poches magiquement agrandies par leur professeur et allèrent vers les bruits provenant de la fête. Harry était tout excité, c'était la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'il pouvait se rendre à une fête foraine et il comptait bien en profiter.

Toujours accompagné de Snape, Lucius et de ses deux meilleurs amis, ils firent des chenilles, une maison fantôme particulièrement bien réussie et quelques autres manèges à sensation, dont un booster. Snape était ressorti en tenant son estomac qui menaçait de remonter et Hermione le soutenait.

C'est vrai que ce devait être pour lui la première fête foraine de sa vie et attaquer par les manèges à sensation devait être une mauvaise idée. Pour terminer en douceur, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande roue. Ron ne voulait pas y aller de même que Draco, préférant refaire le grand huit gigantesque qu'ils avaient déjà dû faire au moins cinq fois. Ils s'y rendirent même ensembles, mettant de côté leurs éternels conflits.

Ainsi, Severus monta en compagnie d'Hermione et que Lucius lui emmenait Harry. La vue était magnifique. Au dessus d'eux, ils pouvaient voir la voute céleste et à leurs pieds, une multitude de couleur aux tons joyeux dansaient inlassablement. Au loin sur leur droite se trouvait le lac d'où ils étaient arrivés. A sa surface se reflétaient les étoiles et un feu d'artifice fût même tiré sur ces rives.

Il était splendide, principalement composé de lumières oranges, rappelant les citrouilles et l'esprit d'Halloween.

Le brun était touché par la vue splendide qu'ils avaient, il se leva et s'assit sur les genoux de Lucius. Tout en continuant de regarder l'extérieur, il posa sa tête tout contre son vampire. Il sentit même Lucius déposer sur sa tête de multiples baisers et quand ils descendirent de la grande roue, il était 1h40. Il était temps de retrouver Weasley et de retourner calmement au lieu de rendez vous.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils étaient dans les derniers et il restait cinq minutes avant l'heure à ne pas dépasser.

A peine trente secondes avant l'heure fatidique, le dernier groupe arriva. Tous s'embarquèrent à bord du grand portauloin qui les ramena à Poudlard. Ils remontèrent jusqu'au hall où se trouvaient déjà de nombreux élèves, les plus âgés ayant eu plus de temps que les plus jeunes.

Tout le monde semblait très heureux de sa soirée et même si certains n'avaient pas semblés emballés par l'idée de faire une fête moldue, c'était complètement oublié désormais. Harry avait même entendu des Serpentards parler tranquillement à des Gryffondors et leur dire qu'ils avaient hâte d'être à l'année suivante.

Tout le château resta en effervescence jusqu'à ce que les professeurs décident de renvoyer tout le monde dans son dortoir pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ayant tant de mal à se faire obéir, ils avaient osé lancer des sorts sur ceux ne s'activant pas à aller dormir. Au non, pas des sorts méchants, juste des sorts inoffensifs les trempant de la tête aux pieds.

Profitant de la cohue générale, Harry vit Snape entraîner Hermione vers les cachots tandis que lui se faisait soulever pour atterrir dans les bras de Lucius.

Tous deux étaient contents, ils avaient adoré cette soirée, particulièrement Lucius qui avait pour la première fois pu voir son brun s'amuser réellement.

A un moment, dans la maison hantée, Harry avait eu tellement peur qu'il lui avait sauté dans les bras. En rigolant, Lucius lui avait dit qu'en ayant les bras entravés, ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour lui de le protéger.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, enlevèrent leur déguisement, passèrent leur tête sous l'eau, Harry pour enlever la peinture et Lucius pour enlever le sang.

Ils allèrent se coucher et Harry se colla de lui-même au corps de Lucius. Cependant, il ne lui faisait pas encore assez confiance pour dormir complètement nu, ainsi, il était en boxer.

Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule gauche du blond et ses mains parcouraient son torse, passant de cicatrice en cicatrice. Lucius posa sa tête contre la sienne et ils s'endormirent. Ils se réveillèrent un peu avant midi, juste le temps de prendre une douche, séparément, Harry ne voulant toujours pas qu'ils la prennent ensembles.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, Dumbledore finissait un discours qui d'après tous les murmures s'élevant de la salle, avait suscité pas mal d'interrogations :

- Tiens, les voila. Bien, bien, encore une fois, les résultats pour les costumes vous seront donnés dès votre premier cours avec votre directeur de maison.

Lucius accompagna Harry vers sa place, près d'Hermione mais celle-ci lui annonça qu'Harry avait désormais sa place à ses côtés à la table des professeurs.

Un sourire aux lèvres, l'homme prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et le conduisit vers la grande table. Lucius s'installa avant Harry, le regardant avec un gros sourire aux lèvres.

Harry, ne comprenant toujours pas s'assit aux côtés du vampire mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il vit qui était son voisin de droite, Severus Snape.

- Et bien monsieur Potter, vous avez de la chance que je tienne à Hermione ainsi qu'au fait qu'elle m'ait arraché la promesse de rien vous faire ou dire de méchant, à mon grand désarroi.

- Et bien…merci Severus.

- Otez tout de suite ce regard niais de votre visage Potter, et pour vous, cela restera Snape, vous n'êtes pas Hermione !

- Ho non, loin de moi cette idée que d'être Hermione, je ne tiens pas tant que cela à me retrouver dans votre lit !

- S'en est assez Potter, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour manque de respect de la vie privée d'un professeur.

- Mais dites-moi, Snape, si vous me retirez des points, vous en retirez aussi à Hermione, et je ne pense pas que cela lui ferait si plaisir, professeur.

- Très bien, oubliez ce que j'ai dit, mais vous viendrez me voir en retenue, demain soir, juste après votre dernier cours. Au fait, vous avez raté la déclaration de Dumbledore et celui-ci voulait que je vous raconte ce qu'il a dit. Il a annoncé que vous étiez le calice de William Aylin, vampire de son état, et que ce dernier serait désormais le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. De plus, il a ajouté que vous ne dormirez plus dans votre dortoir mais dans la chambre de Lucius, enfin de monsieur Aylin. Pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas très bien le terme de calice, il a dit que monsieur Aylin ne s'abreuvait qu'à votre cou et que cela lui était impossible de mordre une autre personne, afin également de rassurer ceux qui auraient eu peur pour leur santé.

Harry resta interdit devant ses paroles, Lucius, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? Cela allait paraître bien étrange.

Harry et Lucius finirent de déjeuner et passèrent leur après midi au parc. L'homme était allongé au bord lu lac noir et Harry reposait sur lui. Tout était calme et pour rien au monde Harry n'aurait voulu être dérangé, seulement voila, Fumseck arriva et tendit au brun le morceau de papier coincé dans son bec. Dumbledore les convoquait dans son bureau. D'un pas résigné, ils s'y rendirent.

- Ho, Harry, Lucius, vous tombez bien, j'ai à vous parler.

- Comme si on était là par hasard.

- Je te demande pardon Harry je n'ai pas entendu ?

- Non rien je parlais à Lucius.

- Un bonbon au citron ?

- Non ! _Répondirent Harry et Lucius d'une même voix. _

- Ho je vois que vous commencez à agir pareillement, très bien !

- Humpf…

- Lucius, il faut absolument que vous restiez aux côté du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Mais pourquoi ? J'avais pensé arrêter.

- Et que comptiez vous faire Lucius ? Tant qu'il ne sera pas mort, Harry sera en perpétuel danger de mort. Tandis que si vous restez dans ces petits papiers, vous connaîtrez la date de la dernière bataille. Et en ce cas, nous aurons le temps de nous y préparer.

- Bien monsieur. Mais en ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir nommé professeur de DCFM ?

- Tu diras à Voldemort que tu es rentré à Poudlard grâce à Severus, et qu'ainsi, il pourrait « gagner la confiance de Dumbledore ». ainsi, le Lord aurait non plus un mais deux espions dans l'école, ainsi, deux fois plus de chances d'apprendre quelque chose par inadvertance, comme surprendre une conversation au détour d'un couloir. Bien, allez-y il est déjà tard, presque l'heure de dîner.

A ces mots, ils allèrent à la grande salle, Lucius tenant désormais Harry par la taille. Toute la salle les dévisageait, ils sentaient ces centaines de regards sur eux, ce qui rendit mal à l'aise le plus petit qui commença à se tortiller sur sa chaise. Afin de le calmer, Lucius posa doucement sa main sur la jambe d'Harry qui le regarda vivement.

Lucius lui fit un tendre sourire et contre toute attente, le brun ne se soucia plus des regards sur eux et il n'eut plus qu'une envie, embrasser le blond, devant tout le mode il s'en fichait, cela clarifierait peut être les choses.

Alors même que Ron et Hermione les regardaient, comme le reste de la salle, Harry tendit le cou vers l'homme qui se baissa vers lui. Une main de posa sur la nuque du plus jeune alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient tendrement.

* * *

><p>Alors là franchement, on dit merci Akira ! Ecrire un chapitre et ce en un seul jour, c'est assez hard lol, surtout que je n'ai eu l'ordi que trois heures, pas pratique quoi ! Mais rien que pour vous, je me suis dépêchée, sachant que le prochain chapitre n'arrivera que dans deux ou trois semaines (pas d'ordi là où je vais…). Avec un peu de chance, il y aura un cyber café où je pourrais écrire, mais rien n'est sûr malheureusement, donc je préfère ne pas m'avancer.<p>

Alors les costumes, aviez vous deviné que ce serait ça ? J'ai bien pensé à Snape en tutu, ou même encore à Dumbledore, mais l'image dégagée resterait insistante dans mon esprit, m'empêchant de dormir !

J'espère que cela vous a plût,

Review ?


	9. Chapter 9

Un grand merci de nouveau à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un review, ça me fait très plaisir !

Contente d'être de retour pour vous offrir un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez^^

* * *

><p>Amour d'un soir ou l'histoire de notre vie : Chapitre 9<p>

Dès le moment où Harry avait embrassé Lucius, enfin William Aylin, tous les murmures de la salle s'interrompirent. Tout le monde les regardait bouche bée, certains avaient même un certain air dégouté l'air de dire « comment quelqu'un de jeune comme Harry peut-il aimer un vieux comme Aylin ? ». Harry mit ensuite fin à ce baiser. Gêné, il détourna la tête, il était tout rouge. La tête trop de côté, il ne vit pas le franc sourire sur les lèvres de son vampire, ni celui sur les lèvres d'Hermione, ni les larmes contenues de Draco.

Le brun ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Le soir d'Halloween, il avait failli dire à Lucius qu'il l'aimait et là, il l'embrassait devant tout le monde ! De plus, quand le vampire le mordait, il ne ressentait plus de souffrance ou de gêne, non, il ressentait comme si une longue attente était enfin récompensée, il prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à être mordu et bien malgré lui, il lui arrivait de penser à Lucius de manière disons pas très catholique. Pour lui, il devenait tout simplement fou.

Il ne prononça pas un mot de tout le repas et le soir, il se coucha dès qu'il rentra dans sa chambre.

L'homme , débarrassé de ses sorts de glamour, redevint blond. C'est vrai que cette couleur lui allait mieux que la couleur brune qu'il arborait depuis Halloween. Il se coucha sous les couvertures et attrapa son brun, son Harry et le serra tout contre lui en lui murmurant des « je t'aime » à n'en plus finir.

Ils s'endormirent assez vite et le lendemain, Lucius se leva sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Harry. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et plaça même un sort de silence sur la pièce. Il entra sous la douche et prit son temps, il s'était levé plus tôt exprès.

Depuis qu'il s'abreuvait au cou d'Harry, il commençait à ressentir des sensations oubliées, telles que la chaleur étouffante de la douche ou encore la douceur du savon sur sa peau.

Pendant ce temps, Harry ne se sentait pas bien, Voldemort faisait encore des siennes et s'amusait à torturer Harry. Il lui montrait sans cesse ses parents se faire tuer sous ses yeux sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Et ce qui finit de l'achever, ce fut ce qui vint ensuite, il vit des moldus les bras cloués sur un mur, de longues estafilades de sang le long de leurs corps alors que Voldemort prenait du bon temps avec son corps à lui, inerte. Et il vit deux mangemorts rire à tue tête. Ces derniers enlevèrent leurs masques, il s'agissait de Ron et Hermione.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, complètement paniqué. Il chercha vite Lucius pour que ce dernier le réconforte mais personne n'était là, le lit était froid et il n'y avait aucune lumière. Et si Lucius l'avait lui aussi trahit ? Et s'il ne faisait que jouer la comédie depuis le début et qu'il était resté fidèle à Voldemort ?

Le brun fut prit de violents sanglots et se mit à trembler de froid. Alors, le cœur déchiré, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas rapide. En entrant, il fût surpris par la chaleur de la pièce et par la lumière. Alors, il comprit que Lucius ne lui ferait jamais ça, jamais il ne pourrait l'abandonner. Il se mit donc à courir vers le blond qui s'était retourné, sauta dans la douche et se blottît dans les bras musclés de son vampire.

Lucius aussi avait été prit de panique, en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry. Il le serra alors dans ses bras et déposa une multitude de baisers sur la tête du plus jeune.

Ils restèrent bien un quart d'heure ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se décide à enlever son boxer pour prendre une douche correcte, en compagnie du vampire.

Ce dernier fût touché par le pas que son doux calice venait de faire mais ne le brusqua pas. Il se contenta de le laisser se laver, tout en déposant d'autres baisers, sur ses joues cette fois-ci.

Ils enfilèrent rapidement leurs vêtements et allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. De nouveau, Lucius tint Harry par la taille et de nouveau, les regards de tous les élèves se posèrent sur eux.

Le petit déjeuner passa trop vite à leur goût mais ils durent quand même se séparer pour aller en cours. Lucius se rendit au troisième étage alors qu'Harry se rendait aux cachots pour un cours de potions.

Pour le brun, jamais un cours n'avait paru aussi long, heureusement, juste après potions, ils avaient enchantements, là, il pourrait parler avec Hermione et commencer à mettre la puce à l'oreille de Ron.

Bien évidemment, pour que le rouquin s'engage sur la bonne voie de réflexion, ils y passèrent leurs deux heures d'enchantement. A la fin des cours du matin, Ronald savait que William Aylin n'existait pas, que presque tout le monde, du moins sorcier, connaissait son nom ou son visage. De plus, il savait que cette personne avait un peu moins de la quarantaine.

Ron avait réfléchi longtemps et demanda s'il s'agissait de Kingsley Shacklebolt et après s'être fait zigouiller du regard par ses amis, il ne dit plus aucune de ses suppositions.

Ce midi-là, Lucius ne pointa pas le bout de son nez et Harry se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait bien faire.

Les cours de l'après midi furent encore plus assommants que ceux du matin, et oui, ils avaient deux heures et demie de divination avec Sybille Trelawney. En revanche, le cours suivant fût pour le moins…absorbant.

En arrivant en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry était tout excité, et un peu nerveux en sentant tous les regards se tourner a nouveau vers lui.

Lui et Hermione s'assirent au premier rang, suivis de près par Ron, qui prit place aux côtés de Luna. En effet, les cours de DCFM faisaient parti des rares cours où Gryffondors étaient mélangés à Serdaigles.

« Étonnamment », le cours porta sur les vampires. Lucius, enfin William, leur expliqua ce lien si particulier qu'il y avait entre un vampire et son calice. Il déclara ensuite :

- Et si vous êtes attaqués par un vampire, un sortilège très simple peut vous donner une occasion de vous sauver. Quand un vampire chasse et attrape sa proie, il prend toujours la même position, c'est-à-dire la meilleure pour avoir accès à votre cou. Il se tient derrière vous, vous tient la taille d'un bras et avec l'autre, dégage votre cou. Quand il se penche vers vous pour vous mordre, il vous suffit de lever votre baguette vers son visage et de prononcer l'incantation « _nodoë_ ». Ce sort des plus simples à retenir et à utiliser diffuse une odeur troublante sous le nez du vampire, une odeur assez proche de celle du sang avec en plus une petite note d'une chose dont je ne vous ferais pas part aujourd'hui. Maintenant, quelqu'un veut-il bien être volontaire pour tenter ce sort sur moi ?

Aucune main ne se leva mais Harry lui décocha un large sourire qui pour Lucius voulait tout dire.

Harry ressentait comme un vide quand il était loin du vampire, et se vide serait bientôt comblé lorsqu'il se retrouvera dans ses bras. Ainsi, il se leva, contourna sa table et se plaça à une dizaine de mètres de Lucius, comme celui-ci le lui avait demandé. Il sortit sa baguette et en une fraction de seconde, l'homme se trouvait derrière lui. Comme il l'avait décrit, le vampire passa un bras autour de la taille d'Harry pour l'empêcher de fuir (comme s'il en avait besoin…). Une main se saisit de son visage et le lui tourna doucement sur le côté.

Harry se laissa faire, trop heureux d'être dans les bras du vampire et c'est alors qu'il sentit le souffle froid se rapprocher de son cou et sentit deux pics sur sa peau. Quand il s'aperçut que les crocs n'iraient pas plus loin, il fronça les sourcils.

- Harry, c'est là que tu devais me lancer le sortilège…_dit Lucius, mi exaspéré, mi amusé. _

- Désolé, j'ai oublié…

- Professeur ? _demanda Luna_.

- Oui miss Lovegood ?

- C'est vrai que le calice ne souffre pas pendant la morsure ? Et que ressent-il alors ?

- Ceci est une excellente question, nous allons donc en faire la démonstration. Je veux que vous observiez les sentiments qui passeront sur le visage d'Harry lorsque je le mordrais et je veux que vous ressentiez les émotions qui fileront alors dans l'air. Vous noterez tout ceci dans une rédaction de 300 mots minimum. Je voudrais aussi vos impressions personnelles si ce n'est pas trop vous demander.

Aucun élève n'osa broncher, trop heureux de pouvoir assister à une morsure.

Harry, pendant le petit discours de son vampire était devenu rouge écarlate, couleur qu'il arborait souvent depuis quelques temps déjà.

L'homme se rapprocha alors de lui et le tira légèrement. Lucius s'assit sur une chaise et y déposa Harry. Il entendait les battements fous du cœur du brun, ce qui l'encourageait encore plus. Il tourna la tête de ce dernier vers la classe soudain devenue muette et passa son nez dans le cou du jeune homme. Il le sentit frissonner, peut être bien de plaisir qui sait ? Il lécha doucement l'endroit où allaient se planter ses canines, et les enfonça tendrement dans la chaire tendre d'Harry.

Jamais encore il n'avait ressentit une telle chose quand Lucius le mordait. Là, il sentait tout son amour vibrer à travers la pièce, l'amour que Lucius avait pour lui était immense. Il se dit alors qu'il avait de la chance d'être avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait vraiment, qui ne le laisserait jamais tomber, et qui l'aimait pour qui il était et non pas pour ce qu'il était. Les gens en général, eux, ne voient que le « sauveur » de leurs fesses, Lucius, lui, le voyait comme une vraie personne, non pas comme une machine à tuer.

Il s'abandonna complètement à la morsure, il laissa Lucius boire son sang avec délectation et lui bougeait doucement sa tête sur celle du blond, toute la salle était subjuguée. L'amour entre ces deux personnes était flagrant et Lucius, en retirant ses crocs du cou et en soignant les deux petits trous occasionnés, réfléchissait à cent à l'heure. Jamais encore Harry ne s'était laissé aller comme ça. Peut être s'était-il enfin rendu compte qu'il était amoureux du vampire ?

La cloche avait sonné depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes mais aucun élève n'avait fait un seul mouvement. Ils étaient restés à observer cet amour débordant de passion. Il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts pour décrire ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister.

Grâce à un seul regard de Lucius, tout le monde partit et lui resta assis à serrer Harry dans ses bras.

- Harry, ce week-end je ne serais pas là.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Il faut que je rejoigne Voldemort. Non, ne dit rien. Je lui dirais que Severus et Dumbledore ont réussi à restreindre mon côté vampire comme avant. J'utiliserais cette excuse pour lui dire que la condition pour que Dumbledore nous aide était que je passe de leur côté. Je lui dirais aussi que désormais je ferais comme Severus, je serais pour le Lord un espion dans Poudlard. Je t'assure qu'il n'y verra que du feu, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter.

- Mais Lucius, tu ne peux pas faire ça… et comment tu feras s'il t'envoi en mission et que là-bas il y a du sang ?

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça petit griffon, depuis que je bois ton sang, aucune odeur n'a d'effet sur moi, hormis la tienne bien entendu.

- Lucius je…je veux pas que tu partes…

- Je ferais attention, je te le promet et puis…serais-tu en train de t'inquiéter pour moi ?

- Mais non ! Pas du tout ! _fit Harry gêné. _

Harry avait répondu que non, mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était un mensonge, il avait comprit qu'il s'était attaché à Lucius plus que de raison et s'il ne revenait pas, il n'y survivrait surement pas.

Lucius se releva, tout en prenant garde de bien le garder dans ses bras. Il monta directement dans leur chambre et se fit apporter par un elfe de maison leur dîner. Harry était plus faible que d'habitude, il lui avait prit trop de sang, du moins plus que les autres fois.

Les trois jours qui les séparaient du week-end passèrent beaucoup trop vite au goût d'Harry, il ne voulait pas du tout que Lucius parte. Le mardi soir, il n'était pas allé à la retenue de Snape qui l'avait alors décalée au lendemain et finalement annulée grâce aux bons soins d'Hermione.

Ce vendredi soir, Lucius devait partir, alors, Harry se blottit une dernière fois contre lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu de sang, alors, Harry lui offrit sa gorge. Lucius en fût agréablement surpris mais ne se fit pas prier. Ses crocs s'allongèrent, il suivit Harry qui s'était allongé sur le lit. Il s'installa au-dessus de lui et ses canines se plantèrent dans le cou du brun, son calice.

Après une dernière et exquise gorgée du liquide vermeil, il referma la plaie et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Il lui murmura qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur et même plus et l'embrassa. Le brun répondit au baiser tout de suite. Les larmes aux yeux, Harry se résigna finalement à laisser son blond s'en aller.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'imposant portail de Poudlard et après un dernier baiser, il le regarda s'en aller.

Dès que Lucius eut disparu, Harry s'était effondré, en larmes. Quelqu'un le rejoignit mais il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, il avait trop mal pour se soucier de ce détail. La personne le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Finalement, Harry se calma. Il se retourna et vit que c'était Draco. Lui aussi avait les yeux rouges de larmes, lui aussi avait peur pour Lucius.

Ils rentrèrent au château et se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande. Quand ils l'ouvrirent, ils arrivèrent dans un immense champ ensoleillé. Ils y passèrent toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent à Pré-au-lard, Harry devait toujours trouver un cadeau pour Ron et Hermione. Pour Ron, il n'eut pas trop de mal à trouver le cadeau parfait. En revanche, pour Hermione, ce fut une autre paire de manche. Finalement, il décida de s'y prendre plus tard pour elle. Rien au village n'était assez bien pour elle.

Finalement, ils allèrent manger chacun de son côté. Harry rejoignit donc ses deux meilleurs amis à la table des Gryffondors. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et surtout, Hermione essaya de lui remonter le moral. Contrairement à Ron, elle avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas pour Harry.

Ils passèrent la soirée dans leur salle commune, assez agitée, comme d'habitude en début de soirée. Quand tout le monde monta se coucher aux alentours de minuit, Harry en fit de même, il rejoignit sa chambre qui lui parut affreusement vide sans Lucius.

Il se glissa sous les couvertures et eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Sa nuit fut très agitée, il rêva à nouveau de massacres et vit Lucius en compagnie de Voldemort. Le Lord avait entièrement gobé l'histoire du blond et était même heureux d'avoir un second espion auprès de Dumbledore.

Mais il ne vit jamais la suite de leur entretient car il se réveilla. Un hibou s'était misérablement écrasé sur la fenêtre. Il s'agissait de celui de Ron. Etonné, Harry lui ouvrit la fenêtre et détacha le petit bout de parchemin de sa patte.

« Harry, je suis devant ta porte de chambre, je ne connais pas le mot de passe, viens vite m'ouvrir il fait froid. »

Étonné, il se dépêcha d'ouvrir l'imposante porte en bois et laissa entrer son meilleur ami.

- Alors Ron, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? _commença Harry. _

- Mon vieux je t'en prie, me dis pas que tu as fait cette connerie !

- Que quoi tu parles ? Quelle connerie ?

- Harry, ton vampire, me dis pas que c'est Lucius Malfoy quand même !

- Bon et bien je ne te le dirais pas, mais si tu as raison.

- Ho non, merde Harry, comment tu peux faire ça ? C'est un mangemort et c'est me bras droit de Voldemort, tu le sais mieux que personne !

- Calme toi Ronald Weasley, j'ai quand même le droit d'aimer qui je veux !

- Tu l'aimes en plus !

- Je crois bien oui…et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'est en aucun cas le bras droit de Voldemort. C'était un espion de Dumbledore sauf qu'il n'a rien dit à personne afin de garder un atout dans sa manche comme d'habitude, il est futé le vieux renard tu sais…

- Mais merde Harry, il a plus du double de ton âge !

- Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis majeur, je fais donc ce que je veux sans que personne n'ait à décider à ma place.

- Ok ok, du calme, je suis pas venu pour m'engueuler avec toi mais bon…tu sais où il est en ce moment au moins ? Je ne veux pas qu'il abuse de ta confiance, si ça se trouve, il vous ment à toi et Dumbledore.

- Je ne sais pas exactement où il est mais tu peux avoir confiance en lui Ron.

- Bon…si tu l'dis…

Sur ces mots, il retourna dans sa salle commune alors qu'Harry ne parvenait plus à dormir. Il décida donc d'aller prendre un bain. Un grand bain. Il y passa toute la fin de la nuit et même le début de matinée.

Aux alentours de 10h, il se rendit à la grande salle et y rejoignit Hermione. Bien entendu, Ron était encore couché et le resterait sans doute encore 1h minimum.

Cette journée se déroula comme celle d'avant, très, très lentement. Sur les coups de 21h, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Lucius était de retour.

Plus qu'heureux, Harry sauta dans les bras de son blond qui lui avait tant manqué. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant un long moment et ce fût Harry qui rompit le silence

- Je suis heureux de te voir, tu m'as tant manqué Lucius, j'ai cru que jamais tu reviendrais…

- Serait-ce une déclaration Harry ? _demanda Lucius en rigolant. _

Harry enfouit un peu plus son visage dans les bras de l'homme et lui murmura :

- Oui, je t'aime Lucius.

Lucius stoppa tout mouvement. Avait-il bien entendu ? Est-ce qu'enfin Harry lui avouait ses sentiments ? Lui avait-il bien dit qu'il l'aimait ? Il fallait qu'il vérifie, c'était trop important pour ne pas vérifier.

- Ai-je bien entendu Harry ?

- Oui, je t'aime Lucius Malfoy. _Lui redit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux. _

N'en pouvant plus, Lucius l'embrassa. Lui aussi lui avait terriblement manqué, plus qu'il ne pourrait l'imaginer. Heureusement qu'il était doué en Oclumentie sinon Voldemort aurait tout de suite vu qu'il ne faisait que penser à Harry.

Leurs doigts se nouèrent et tout en s'embrassant ardemment, Harry tira Lucius vers leur lit qu'il avait trouvé si vide pendant deux jours.

* * *

><p>Bon encore une fois, ON NE TUE PAS L'AUTEUR ! (Sinon comment voulez-cous avoir la suite ? xD)<p>

Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ?

Review ?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.

Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé une review et aussi aux fidèles lecteurs^^ !

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis un peu de temps à écrire ce chapitre, mais je suis très occupée puisque mon rat a eu des bébés et il faut s'en occuper de ces petites boules de poil^^

* * *

><p>Amour d'un soir ou l'histoire de notre vie : Chapitre 10<p>

Leurs doigts se nouèrent et tout en s'embrassant ardemment, Harry tira Lucius vers leur lit qu'il avait trouvé si vide pendant deux jours. Cependant, le brun avait mal évalué la distance entre eux et le matelas, ainsi, il tomba dessus et dans sa chute, il entraîna Lucius. Le blond se retrouva couché sur lui, une de ses jambes entre les siennes.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent finalement pour ne plus se lâcher. Lucius approcha ses lèvres de celles de son calice et ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Le brun fit courir ses mains sur la chemise de son vampire. Maladroitement, il en défit tous les boutons. Une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, Lucius le regarda faire.

Harry la lui enleva et le blond en fit de même pour lui. Voyant qu'Harry ne protestait pas, il tenta de défaire le bouton de son pantalon. Le dit pantalon tomba rapidement, déjà bien rempli par le début d'érection du brun. Le rouge aux joues, Harry fit de même pour Lucius et tous deux se retrouvèrent vite en caleçon. Lucius n'essaya pas d'aller plus loin tout de suite, il prit le temps d'embrasser Harry et il le mordit légèrement, pour le plaisir de se retrouver. Après une absence si longue à ses yeux, le goût du sang d'Harry lui parut encore plus exquis que d'habitude.

Il referma doucement la plaie et Harry s'accrocha désespérément à lui. Lucius fit descendre ses mains sur le corps de son calice et le caressa d'abord doucement puis ardemment.

Harry était au paradis. Quand Lucius l'avait mordu, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait désespérément besoin de lui, besoin de se sentir vivant avec lui. Il fit jouer ses mains sur le tissu qui était resté en place sur le corps du vampire, pour finalement l'enlever. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu Lucius nu, mais de ce point de vue, c'était totalement différent.

Lucius aussi lui retira le sien, tout en effleurant son sexe désormais fièrement dressé. Harry semblait aux anges alors il continua, trop heureux d'avoir enfin une chance de compléter leur lien. Tout en léchant les tétons de son brun, Lucius entama en va et vient de sa main sur la virilité du plus jeune. Alors, sans crier gare, Lucius introduit un premier doigt dans son brun qui se cambra immédiatement.

A vu d'œil, il ne ressentait aucune douleur, alors le vampire insinua un second doigt, qui fit grimacer Harry. Lucius partit à la recherche de sa prostate et ne pût s'empêcher de jouer avec dès qu'il l'eut trouvée. Il fit crier le brun de plaisir et introduisit un troisième doigt. Tant le brun était dans un autre monde, il n'avait rien ressentit.

Là, Lucius retira ses doigts et remonta le long de brun pour lui planter des baisers partout sur le visage. Il fît ensuite son chemin de baiser jusqu'au nombril avec lequel il joua, enfin, plutôt, grâce auquel il tortura doucement le brun.

Dès le début, il rendit les armes et supplia Lucius de venir alors Lucius vint, ne pouvant résister à la sensuelle demande de son calice. Il fit passer sa virilité dans l'étroit anneau de chair et entama de doux va et vient. En même temps, il observait les différentes émotions passer sur le visage d'Harry. Tout d'abord de la douleur, vite remplacée par de la surprise et enfin du bonheur, de la joie.

Alors, Lucius accéléra le mouvement, à chaque coup de buttoir, il heurtait la prostate du jeune et le caressait en même temps. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à jouir dans la main du vampire, son compagnon, qui jouit à son tour à l'intérieur de lui, c'était si bon.

Lucius se coucha alors sur le brun qui en profita pour l'embrasser. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais Harry se sentait différent, comme si quelque chose lui avait toujours manqué et qu'il venait de le trouver. Jamais plus il ne pourrait se passer de son vampire. Il avait été si patient avec lui…

Finalement, Lucius roula sur le dos en entraînant Harry avec lui. La tête sur le large torse musclé, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bientôt suivit dans le sommeil par son amour.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla dans les bras de Lucius, lové contre sa poitrine. Il y était si bien…et pourtant, ils devraient se séparer pour leurs cours.

Quand il leva la tête pour observer Lucius, il se rendit compte que celui-ci le regardait déjà, sans mot dire. Gêné par les souvenirs de la veille, il détourna les yeux.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Eu…rien, rien.

- Tu n'as pas à être gêné pour ça tu sais, depuis le temps que nous l'attendions…

- Comment ça nous ?

- Harry ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais bien que ça fait au moins quatre jours que tu m'aimes pleinement. Et ne dis pas le contraire tu le sais et d'ailleurs, tout le monde l'as remarqué, tu devrais lire les rédactions que j'ai demandées à ta classe, pas une seule n'a moins de 500 mots ! Tu devrais d'ailleurs lire celle de ton amie Hermionne, la sienne fait 8698 mots, et elle est passionnante. Elle a remarqué absolument tous les détails, même les plus insignifiants et leur a donné un rang égalant aucun autre. Tout ce qu'elle dit sembles si logique quand on y pense comme ça, mais pourtant si difficile à voir comme ça…

Alors, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sans oublier d'emmener Lucius avec lui. Mais cette fois-ci, ils ne restèrent pas chacun de son côté, non, Harry entreprit la toilette complète de son amant, de même que Lucius le fit pour Harry.

On dit souvent qu'en amour, tout ce que l'on fait à l'autre n'est que le reflet de ce que l'on voudrait qu'on nous fasse et Harry ne s'en plaignait aucunement, il aimait de plus en plus le contact des mains de Lucius sur sa peau, il était en train de devenir accro, comme le vampire avec son sang.

Ils se rendirent à la grande salle, chacun rayonnant de bonheur et toute la salle en fût affectée, personne ne se disputait, personne n'haussait la voix, tout le monde avait un sourire béat sur ses lèvres, même Snape. Harry trouvant cela bizarre interrogea Lucius qui lui expliqua :

- Harry, quand un vampire a trouvé son calice, qu'il s'est unit avec lui tout en ayant un sentiment des plus purs envers lui, c'est-à-dire de l'amour, réciproque bien sûr, alors leur lien est considéré comme complet. Il permet entre le vampire une sorte d'osmose et établit entre eux un perpétuel contact. Les deux amants peuvent alors établir à leur guise un lien télépathique entièrement indétectable, même par un puissant sortilège. Ainsi, on peut entrer dans l'esprit de l'autre et lui parler, comme je le fais en ce moment.

- Hein !

- Tu n'avais même pas remarqué hein ? Hahaha !

- Lucius, c'est pas drôle…

- Non, en effet mon petit griffon ronchon.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui tira la langue. Entre eux, le lien était de plus en plus fort, et encore, ils n'avaient pas découvert toute l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs.

Harry se rendit en cours de métamorphose, cours principal de la journée. En effet, cette année-là, l'emploi du temps était très mal fait, le lundi matin, ils avaient trois heures de métamorphose puis une de soin aux créatures magiques et l'après midi, de nouveau trois heures de métamorphose, en revanche, ils finissaient à 16h30 et ils n'avaient métamorphose à aucun autre jour de la semaine.

Ce cours-ci était partagé avec les Serpentards. Puisqu'il s'agissait de leur premier cours avec leur directeur de maison, les Gryffondors reçurent leurs récompenses.

Hermione fit gagner 100 points pour son costume extraordinairement bien réussi, fait main entièrement, Harry en fit gagner 20 et Ron perdre 5 car il n'avait rien fait lui-même mis à part mettre la robe de sa tante et s'attacher un bâton dans le dos. Les autres ne reçurent rien non plus mais eux, ne firent perdre aucun point. Hermione fut une des rares ayant eu 20/20 à cet exercice. Draco en faisait également partie, de même pour Snape mais les professeurs ne gagnaient rien.

Sa journée, comme toutes depuis qu'il était séparé de Lucius, lui avait parut interminable, sauf la dernière heure de cours. Oh bien sûr, ce ne fût pas le cours qui l'intéressa, mais sa tête.

Bon, ok c'est bizarre de s'intéresser à sa tête mais quand on découvre qu'on a le pouvoir de communiquer avec son vampire et de voir à travers ses yeux, tout en pouvant lire ses pensée, c'est plus qu'envoûtant.

Dès qu'il fût dans l'esprit de Lucius, ce dernier le remarqua. Alors, il laissa ses élèves s'entraîner à leurs sortilèges et s'amusa à torturer Harry.

Il lui fît voir ce qu'il s'était produit la veille ainsi que tout ce qu'il voulait lui faire, à savoir, se délecter de son sang, l'allonger sur leur lit, lui lécher ses tétons durcis par l'envie, le prendre amoureusement et le faire crier d'extase.

Harry sentit toutes ses émotions se défouler et il se perdit dans leur lien, il oublia le lieu où il était et gémit soudainement de plaisir. Toute la classe le regarda avec des yeux ronds, surtout ses meilleurs amis, Draco et Mc Gonagall !

Son professeur lui demanda de bien vouloir se taire et de se concentrer. Pour cette distraction, Gryffondor perdit 5 points. A la fin du cours, il alla voir Mc Gonagall qui l'avait retenu.

- Monsieur Potter, puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

- Désolé, professeur Mc Gonagall, je n'ai pas fait exprès.

- Etes-vous en train de me dire que ce n'est pas de votre faute ?

- Oui, enfin pas vraiment mais…

- Je vois…et de qui est-ce la faute alors ?

- Personne, désolé.

- D'accord, j'ai compris. C'est celle du professeur Aylin n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Allons monsieur Potter, vous pouvez me le dire, vous savez bien que je ne ferais rien…

- Oui, notre esprit est connecté et je viens juste de m'en rendre compte.

- En ce cas, le lien a été complété. Je vois, vous êtes excusé monsieur Potter, Gryffondor regagne ses points.

- Merci Professeur Mc Gonagall.

- Ne me remerciez pas mon garçon, si vous recommencez, je ne ferais rien, alors parlez en donc avec William.

- Bien.

- Vous pouvez y aller. Je crois savoir que Miss Granger vous attend au couloir du deuxième étage près du tableau du chevalier du Catogan.

- J'y vais tout de suite, merci.

Harry s'y rendit immédiatement et trouva Hermione à l'endroit indiqué. Il l'écouta lui parler et la suivit sans faire attention où elle le conduisait. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent à leur coin préféré, près du lac noir, assis sous un arbre.

Là bas, Severus les rejoignit en toute discrétion et s'assit avec eux. Hermione prit place sur ses genoux alors que le jeune griffon tombait littéralement des nues. Jamais il n'aurait crû que sa meilleure amie lui dise ça, et encore moins son professeur de potions.

Cela perturba ses pensées toute la soirée, et quand il y repensait, c'est vrai qu'il avait négligé Draco, il ferait en sorte d'y remédier dès le lendemain.

Cette nuit là fût pour Harry comme la précédente, magique. Les cours du lendemain passèrent lentement, comme souvent ces derniers temps. Juste après le cours de potions, il rattrapa le blond et le tira par la main en rigolant.

Il l'entraîna jusqu'au terrain de quidditch où les attendait déjà leurs balais. Tous deux les enfourchèrent et Harry lâcha un vif d'or qu'il avait reçu à son anniversaire de la part de sa meilleure amie.

Harry et Draco jouèrent avec acharnement jusqu'à l'heure du repas, même plus encore. Quand ils arrêtèrent enfin, personne n'avait gagné. Harry avait réussi à le trafiquer pour qu'il soit encore plus rapide que d'habitude, et il avait bien réussi.

Ils rentrèrent au château en rigolant mais quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, plus personne ne s'y trouvait. Draco voulu donc retourner à sa chambre mais Harry l'en dissuada et l'amena dans sa chambre, où Lucius les attendait avec une table garnie des mets les plus appétissants.

Finalement, après manger, Draco retourna chez les Serpentard et Harry se coucha en compagnie de son vampire, un sourire aux lèvres, content d'avoir retrouvé Dray.

Le lendemain, l'ambiance était légère en cours et en potions, Harry se mit avec Draco. C'est d'ailleurs leur groupe qui avait obtenu la meilleure note.

Et maintenant que Harry était au courant de ce que Hermione et Snape pensaient, il trouvait cela flagrant.

Après les cours, il fit une petite balade dans le parc en compagnie de Lucius et à l'orée de la forêt, ils entendirent des cris. Des cris d'animaux. Ils s'approchèrent rapidement et au pied d'un chêne, ils virent une petite famille de rats se faire attaquer par un chat.

La mère était morte, ainsi que les petits. Harry resta un moment à les regarder, ils étaient si mignons… Quand ils se décidèrent enfin à partir, Lucius entendit un petit couinement sous la mère. Il l'écarta et trouva une petite femelle de couleur grise et blanche. Le professeur la prit dans ses mains afin de la montrer à son calice.

Quand celui-ci commença à lui faire les yeux doux, Lucius avait tout de suite comprit.

- Ho non Harry c'est hors de question ! Je ne veux pas de rat chez moi !

- Mais Lucius, s'il te plaît ! Regardes, elle est tellement mignonne ! Et puis, toute seule, elle va mourir dans la forêt !

- Harry, non, c'est non !

- T'es pas gentil avec moi Lucius, je te demande jamais rien et en plus à cause de toi j'ai failli avoir des problèmes avec le professeur Mc Gonagall…

- Oui, tu as bien dis « failli ».

Mais quand il vit la tête que faisait Harry en reposant la petite rate, il lui permit de la garder. Le brun lui sauta dans les bras, fou de joie. C'est vrai qu'Harry, comme il le lui avait dit, n'avait jamais pu avoir d'animaux malgré qu'il les adore.

Harry prit donc l'animal et se dépêcha de suivre Lucius jusqu'au portail de l'école. Une fois sortis, ils se prirent la main et transplanèrent sur le chemin de traverse jusqu'à la boutique d'animaux. Lucius bien sûr avait ses glamours et heureusement pour eux, ils ne croisèrent aucun mangemort.

Ils achetèrent tout le nécessaire et retournèrent à Poudlard sans se faire remarquer. Ils installèrent la cage non loin de la porte, dans un angle de mur, et y déposèrent la petite rate. Harry s'assit un peu sur le lit et trouva le nom qu'il allait lui donner. Kyra. Oui, il aimait bien ce nom-là.

En revenant du dîner, Lucius fit s'asseoir Harry et lui annonça :

- Harry, il faut que je te parle, et ne m'interromps pas, je t'en prie…je suis de nouveau envoyé en mission, et je ne pourrais pas revenir tant qu'elle ne sera pas remplie. Je dois me rendre en Birmanie et infiltrer un nouveau groupe de défense des moldus contre le Lord. Je dois partir vendredi et je ne reviendrais pas avant minimum le mardi suivant.

- Mais Lucius…tu ne vas jamais tenir sans mon sang, et si jamais tu te fais démasquer ! Non, c'est trop dangereux, tu peux pas y aller ! Qui d'autre vient avec toi !

- Personne ne vient avec moi Harry, je dois y aller seul, c'est beaucoup plus discret qu'avec quelqu'un comme Bellatrix ou Dolohov.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne Harry, je dois y aller, je n'ai pas le droit de refuser. Dumbledore est déjà au courant. Et pour ce qui est du sang, si tu es d'accord, il faudrait que je t'en prenne pour le mettre dans des flacons. Ainsi, je pourrais tenir.

- Oui, d'accord…

- Je vais me dépêcher Harry, je te le promets.

- Oui…

Sur ces mots, Lucius sortit une aiguille d'un placard avec ce qu'il fallait pour prendre du sang au brun. Tous deux se placèrent sur le lit, et Lucius lui prit un peut de ce liquide vermeil si précieux.

Il en prit un flacon puis referma la blessure. Avec cet unique flacon, s'il se rationnait un peu, il pourrait tenir trois jours.

Ce soir-là, encore, deux personnes les observèrent faire l'amour. Ces personnes étaient les même qui espionnaient Draco et Harry en compagnie de Snape et Hermione, mais ces deux femmes là, comparé aux deux autres voyeurs, ignoraient la véritable identité de « William Aylin ».

Au matin, Harry avait eu bien du mal à s'asseoir à la table des professeurs, Lucius n'avait pas « prit de gants » cette fois là, il avait laissé ses pulsions le dominer et résultat, le petit Gryffondor ne pouvait plus poser ses fesses quelque part sans faire une grimace loin de pouvoir passer inaperçue.

Tous les élèves en parlaient discrètement, pour pas que le vampire les entende, mais peine perdu, Lucius rigolait bien en entendant les commentaires de certains.

Avant la fin de la journée, William était déjà appelé la « bête de sexe ». Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça dans le château, même Ron et Hermione! Quant à Draco, il restait dans son coin, il avait mal au cœur. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pût dire à Harry, il l'aimait encore beaucoup, beaucoup plus qu'un simple ami, mais ça, il ne fallait pas que le brun le sache, pas encore du moins.

Ce soir là, encore une fois, Lucius prit du sang à son calice. Harry s'était enfermé dans un mutisme et il refusait de parler à qui que ce soit hormis à Lucius. Il avait peur, peur de perdre sa raison de vivre, peur de perdre Lucius.

Sa nuit avait été bien mouvementée, il avait enchaîné les cauchemars, un coup il tuait Lucius de ses propres mains car il l'avait trahi, un coup Dumbledore le convoquait dans son bureau et lui remettait la tête de Lucius, que des cauchemars comme ceux-ci.

Malgré tous ses efforts, le blond n'arrivait pas à la rassurer. Il avait passé toute cette journée à lui parler et à lui dire que tout se passerait pour le mieux etc…

Le soir encore, il prit du sang au jeune et remplit ainsi son troisième flacon. Et Harry passa toute la nuit éveillé, à pleurer, tandis que Lucius le serrait fort contre lui. Au matin du vendredi, ils prirent leur douche ensembles et Lucius versa lui aussi des larmes, il ne supportait pas de voir son petit griffon dans cet état, surtout que c'était de sa faute et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

Alors, avant son départ, leurs lèvres se collèrent et ils s'embrassèrent chaudement, aucun n'avait envi de lâcher l'autre, tous deux auraient voulu que ce baiser ne s'arrête jamais, cependant, Lucius dû partir quand l'horloge sonna sept heure du matin. Ils se tenaient déjà au portail de l'école et Lucius, quand il vit Hermione arriver, disparu sans laisser de trace, il transplanait jusqu'au repère du plus terrifiant de tous les Lords noir.

Quand il avait disparu, Harry s'était effondré sur le sol et Hermione s'était précipitée sur lui. Elle le serra tout contre elle et le laissa pleurer tout son saoul tout en lui soufflant des paroles réconfortantes. Heureusement que Dumbledore l'avait prévenue de ce qu'il se passait.

Ce jour-là, tous deux n'allèrent pas en cours. Ils passèrent leur journée dans le par cet Harry amena Hermione dans sa chambre pour lui présenter Kyra, qui grandissait à vue d'œil.

* * *

><p>Oui, vous l'aurez compris, la petite rate existe et elle s'appelle bien Kyra et est bien à moi, ainsi que ses trois frères et sa mère.^^<p>

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plût ?

Review ?


	11. Chapter 11

Aurysadik, j'espère que ce chapitre te paraîtra plus long !^^

Ma gaugaux, ou ma tarée 3 si tu préfères^^ oui 'Tachi et Kyra et les autres vont bien^^ j'espère ne pas trop tuer ton pitit nez avec le lemon de ce chapitre ! ptdr

Ma Mama, et oui, vive les pannes d'inspiration, ce qui a en partie retardé ce chapitre 11 (et aussi le manque cruel d'ordi…) fais attention ton clavier va encore être inondé mai pas de larmes, de bave ptdr

Lamatadora, j'espère que tu seras plus éclairée sur les voyeurs (xD) et oui, pauvre Draco, ais il aura droit à un traitement spécial ne t'en fais pas…enfin si je ne change pas d'avis d'ici-là ptdr (mode sadique) et si, les pitits rats sont trop chous, s'tu veux donne moi ton adresse mail en MP je t'enverrais des photos^^

Luna, et oui j'ai introduit mes bébés dans cette fic, je suis trop douée^^ j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va te plaire, c'est le tien et a été écrit en pensant à toi^^ bsx ma luna adorée

* * *

><p>Amour d'un soir ou l'histoire de notre vie : Chapitre 11<p>

Harry attrapa Kyra dans son immense cage et la déposa sur le chemisier d'Hermionne. La petite rate renifla la peau du cou de la jeune fille et après une imperceptible hésitation, elle grimpa le long du col pour aller se réfugier sous les épais cheveux qui lui tiendraient chaud.

A son passage, Hermione avait beaucoup rigolé, les petits poils de la minuscule créature n'avaient cessés de la chatouiller qu'à l'arrêt de Kyra derrière sa tête.

Au début, la jeune fille n'osait pas trop bouger, de peur de la faire tomber mais très vite, elle prit confiance et remarqua que les griffes étaient solidement attachées à sa chemise. Alors, Harry la fit s'asseoir à la table et, surgissant de nulle part, Dobby leur apporta un appétissant gâteau nappé de chocolat encore chaud. Les deux Gryffondors remercièrent chaleureusement l'elfe de maison et le convièrent à leur table.

Ému par tant de gentillesse à son égard, Dobby alla chercher une lampe de chevet et se frappa plusieurs fois avec, se répétant encore et encore qu'il ne méritait même pas de parler à Harry Potter qui avait fait tant de choses pour lui. Selon lui, il était indigne d'être, comme Harry l'appelait, son ami.

Immédiatement, les brun lui arracha la lampe des mains et lui faisant jurer de ne plus jamais recommencer quelque chose comme cela.

Il se dirigea vers la table et tira une chaise pour l'elfe qui prit place les larmes aux yeux. Harry s'assit à ses côtés et Hermione en face d'eux.

L'elfe conjura deux assiettes et sous le regard insistant d'Harry, en ajouta une. Le gâteau se coupa tout seul et les parts allèrent d'elles même se déposer dans les assiettes sans perdre une seule miette.

Hermione entama sa part tout de suite et poussa un long « hummm » de contentement, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé un gâteau aussi bon. Elle félicita Dobby et Harry fit de même. Quand Dobby entama sa part, il fit une drôle de tête.

- Alors c'est ça… _dit l'elfe d'une voix admirative. _

- C'est ça quoi ? _demandèrent en même temps les deux griffons. _

- Le goût d'un gâteau, Dobby n'en a jamais mangé, monsieur. Dobby trouve ça bon.

Hermione le regardait manger avec appétit et Harry finit sa part un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il en arrivait presque à oublier le départ de Lucius. Quand le soir arriva et qu'il se retrouva de nouveau seul, il ne pût retenir ses larmes.

Il s'écroula sur le matelas, inspirant à fond les derniers effluves d'odeur de son amant. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il ne faisait que pleurer en s'imaginant le pire des scénarios pour Lucius. Harry avait mal au cœur, il pensait ne jamais revoir son vampire.

Il entendit quelqu'un dans l'entrée de la chambre et fût surpris de voir arriver Hermione. En la voyant, il se releva tant bien que mal et essuya rapidement ses yeux baignés de larmes.

- Et bien, j'avais raison on dirait, Harry, ça va ?

- Oui Hermione, merci de t'en inquiéter, je vais bien, je n'arrivais juste pas à dormir puisque Kyra a décidé de faire le tour de sa cage vitesse lumière, donc, y'a trop de bruit.

- Harry, _dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés, _c'est gentil de me dire ça pour ne pas m'inquiéter, mais je sais que ce n'est pas la raison, tes yeux sont très rouges et cernés, Lucius te manque.

A l'entente du nom du vampire, il craqua et recommença à pleurer. Hermione le prit dans ses bras et le laisser pleurer tout son saoul en lui glissant des mots de réconfort. Dès qu'il se calma, elle le regarda toute joyeuse et lui dit :

- Harry, tu viens avec moi, et prends ton pyjama.

- Quoi ! Mais ça vas pas ?

- Mais si parfaitement, tu viens dormir avec nous !

- Non c'est hors de question ! Tu crois que j'ai envie de dormir avec mon prof ?

- Bah tu couches bien avec l'un d'entre eux non ?

- C'est pas pareil Hermione, jamais de la vie je dormirais avec Severus Snape !

- Bah pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Il est très gentil en fait, ce sont juste des faux airs qu'il se donne en cours et qu'il montre à tout le monde que tu connais, tu as même vu un aperçu du vrai Severus à la fête foraine, et avoues qu'il était méconnaissable !

- Bah, c'est vrai qu'il était différent mais…

- Voila, alors Harry, fais un effort ! Et puis entre nous, je donnerais tout l'or du monde pour voir sa tête quand je lui dirais que tu dors avec nous.

- Et bien moi je donnerais tout l'or du monde pour ne pas avoir à dormir avec lui, tu n'as qu'à rester ici toi toute seule non ?

- Non Harry, je ne veux pas le laisser, tu ne sais pas à quel point il a souffert, plus jamais je ne pourrais le laisser tout seul.

- D'accord mais c'est toi qui parles, s'il ne veut pas, c'est lui que je soutiendrais, pas toi.

Sur ce, elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'aux appartements de la si tristement célèbre chauve souris des cachots.

Ils entrèrent dans un genre de petit bureau dans lequel on pouvait distinguer deux portes à l'autre bout de la pièce. Hermione emprunta celle de droite, suivie de près par Harry.

Snape se trouvait allongé dans son lit, un bouquin à la main. Son torse était dénudé et la couverture s'arrêtait au-dessus de son bassin.

Quand il vit Harry derrière sa belle en train de l'observer, il lâcha un « merde Potter, que faites vous ici ? » tout en remontant ses couvertures sous son menton.

Hermione explosa de rire et lui dit du tac au tac « Harry dort avec nous ». Et elle explosa de nouveau de rire devant la tête éberluée de l'homme.

Harry, lui, se sentait mal à l'aise.

- Monsieur Potter, auriez-vous l'obligeance de sortir de cette pièce, que je puisse m'habiller ?

- Bien sûr, pardonne-moi Severus.

- Professeur Snape pour vous, Potter !

- Allons Severus, on en a déjà parlé, laisse donc Harry t'appeler comme ça, au moins lorsque nous sommes en privé, cela ne te feras pas de mal de créer des liens avec les autres.

- Avec les autres peut être mais pas avec Potter.

- Severus, arrête un peu d'être comme ça envers mes amis s'il te plaît, Harry a besoin d'aide.

- D'être comme quoi ?

- Sarcastique !

Après un « humpf » qui fût la réponse du professeur, Hermione fit rentrer Harry qui s'était changé dans la salle de bain. Hermione avait enfilé un grand tee-shirt lui tombant à mi cuisses et Snape était déjà sous les draps. Le jeune brun, lui, avait enfilé un pyjama bleu rayé de fils couleur argent.

Son amie sauta dans le lit, et manqua de peu d'écraser Severus, tandis qu'Harry fuyait vers le côté opposé du lit. Il les observa un moment sans se faire repérer et ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer à Lucius et lui.

Snape tenait fortement Hermione dans ses bras alors que cette dernière était toute collée à lui. La tête de son amie vint se nicher dans le creux du cou du professeur et il plaça une main protectrice derrière la tête de son élève.

Des larmes vinrent percer le coin de ses yeux alors qu'il se revoyait dans les bras de Lucius. Hermione, il ne savait pas comment elle faisait, avait capté sa tristesse et se détacha de son amant pour prendre son camarade dans ses bras. Harry se blottit tristement contre elle alors qu'il pleurait et Snape, ne supportant pas d'être séparé de la jeune fille se raccrocha à elle.

Quiconque aurait raconté cela dans le château aurait de suite été envoyé à Ste Mangouste. C'est vrai que crier que dans le lit du professeur de potions se tenait Snape attaché à Hermione, elle-même attachée au survivant, c'était difficile à croire.

Intérieurement, Harry remerciait énormément son amie qui était toujours là pour lui, il se surprit même à penser qu'il commençait à apprécier Severus !

Quand Harry repensait au propriétaire du lit dans lequel il dormait, il se sentait mal à l'aise. C'est vrai que pour lui, dormir dans le lit de Severus Snape, c'était…comment dire…assez dérangeant, une idée bizarre.

Malgré l'étrangeté de ce moment pour lui, il remercia Hermione. Malgré le fait qu'il ne se sente pas à sa place, il n'était pas dans son lit où il cherchait sans arrêt la présence de Lucius.

Au lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla, il trouva Hermione étalée de tout son long sur Severus et ce dernier était…collé à lui. Le temps qu'Harry réalise qui était contre son corps, le professeur de potions se réveilla et retourna une baffe magistrale à son pauvre élève qui n'avait pour une fois rien fait de mal. Harry se retrouva par terre, la joue légèrement enflée et rouge.

Avec le bruit de l'impact, Hermione s'était réveillée en sursaut, croyant à une attaque ou autre chose semblable, en l'occurrence, la mauvaise humeur de son amant en découvrant Harry dans son lit.

Bien sûr, elle avait eu raison, Severus, encore à moitié endormi ne se souvenait mais alors pas du tout que son élève avait passé la nuit dans son lit. Il plissa légèrement les yeux en observant cet énergumène. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, il se revoyait la veille au soir accueillir gentiment, à sa façon, son élève. Ho non, il n'allait pas s'excuser, en bon Serpentard, il préféra la fuite.

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse réagir, il était déjà dans la salle de bain. Harry en profita donc pour remercier sa meilleure amie et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas profiter, que donc, en ce samedi soir, il réintégrerait sa chambre.

Il ne se présenta ni au petit déjeuner, ni au déjeuner, il n'avait pas faim, l'absence de son vampire lui coupait l'appétit. Son cou le démangea énormément à l'endroit où Lucius avait l'habitude de le mordre mais il essaya de se concentrer sur un autre sujet, Draco.

Bien qu'ils ne soient plus ensembles, Harry appréciait énormément le jeune Serpentard et il se sentait proche de lui, il le considérait un peu comme le grand frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il le chercha dans la salle commune, passa sa tête par les portes de la grande salle et dirigea alors ses recherches vers le parc.

Naturellement, ses pas le menèrent vers le lac noir, où il avait l'habitude de passer du temps. Il entendit alors des sanglots. Intrigué, il en chercha la source, bien qu'il l'ait aisément reconnue : Draco.

Comme quand le blond avait perdu sa mère, il était venu se réfugier derrière un grand arbre aux branches basses qui le cachaient en plus des buissons. Harry, ne pouvant retenir lui aussi ses larmes, s'effondra à ses côtés tout en le prenant dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi collés tout le reste de la journée, enfin, jusqu'à ce que leurs estomacs affamés les rappellent à l'ordre en grondant de mécontentement.

Ils allèrent manger ensembles à la table des rouge et or et quand leurs estomacs furent enfin rassasiés, ils remontèrent dans la chambre d'Harry, où Draco fût bien obligé de le laisser alors que dehors il faisait déjà nuit noire.

Se retrouvant seul, la gorge d'Harry le fit de nouveau souffrir, il voulait absolument ressentir la senssation exceptionnelle qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que les dents aiguisées du vampire lui transperçaient sa peau si fine.

Alors, dans un geste désespéré, Harry essaya de trouver un moyen de se vider de son sang, il n'en pouvait plus et il ne supportait déjà plus l'absence trop longue de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il réussit à matérialiser un genre de pic à deux branches et impulsivement, il se planta l'objet dans le cou.

Enfin, il se sentait vivant, enfin, il revoyait son vampire planter ses crocs dans la gorge sensible. Petit à petit, il sentit son sang s'échapper de sa gorge.

Faiblement, il se coucha à même le sol, appréciant sa fraîcheur. Autour de lui, il vit la mare de sang se répandre autour de lui, et sa gorge l'élançait, une vive douleur commençait à se répandre en lui, mais il n'en avait que faire, il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver, que Lucius était avec lui et qu'il lui faisait plaisir en le laissant boire son sang.

Harry avait perdu tellement de sang qu'il finit par s'évanouir. Il commençait à se sentir bien, étrangement, il n'avait plus froid, au contraire, il sentait une douche chaleur s'immiscer en lui. Etrangement, il ne sentait plus le sol dur sous lui, au contraire, il le sentait mou. Etait-il arrivé au paradis ?

Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Petit à petit, il retrouvait ses sensations. Tout autour de lui, il reconnu l'odeur. Il savait qu'il la connaissait mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir comment, ni à qui elle appartenait. Il ouvrit les yeux et eu du mal à s'adapter à la faible lumière. A ses côtés, il sentit un corps serré contre le sien.

Intrigué, il tourna la tête et détailla ce corps collé au sien. Grand, élancé, finement musclé, un tee-shirt blanc moulant, de même que pour son pantalon en cuir noir. Il observa le visage fin et la chevelure blonde lui arrivant au-dessus des épaules. Draco.

Surpris, il essaya de se relever mais n'y parvint pas. Alors, son voisin se réveilla se redressa et le regarda à son tour.

- Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ! T'as pas intérêt à nous refaire ça !

- Euh, Dray, y s'est passé quoi ?

- Ce matin, je ne t'ai pas vu à la grande salle, de même pour Hermione, alors on s'est inquiétés et on est allés te chercher. On t'a trouvé allongé par terre dans un e mare de sang. Alors on t'as amené ici, à l'infirmeries et Severus t'as soigné.

- Désolé Dray.

Après lui avoir expliqué la raison de son geste, Harry essaya de partir, ce qu'il parvint à faire grâce au collier que Lucius lui avait donné.

Il se dirigea vers le parc et décida d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid. Mais il n'eût jamais le temps d'arriver. En chemin, non loin de la volière, il croisa Ron. Ce dernier déprimait du fait qu'Hermione soit en couple, qu'Harry soit en couple, et que lui soit…tout seul. De plus, il ne voyait plus ni Harry, ni Hermione.

Le beau brun décida alors de rester un peu avec Ron, pour que ce dernier puisse vider son sac. Ils restèrent dehors jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Le repas pour Harry fût très rapide puisqu'il partit juste après l'entrée.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il prit place dans son lit après avoir pris Kyra. Celle-ci, sentant la tristesse de son maître, vint se nicher dans son cou. Il resta un long moment à la caresser et à un moment, il aperçut une lettre sur son bureau. Elle avait dû arriver pendant la nuit, alors qu'il était absent. Il la déplia et lut :

« Mon cher et tendre,

Je ne prendrais pas le risque d'utiliser nos noms, au cas où cette lettre serait interceptée. A l'heure où je te parle, on est samedi, en fin d'après midi, soit samedi soir pour toi mon amour.

Pour l'instant, je n'avance pas beaucoup dans ma mission, je ne pourrais donc pas revenir avant au moins trois jours sans prendre le risque de révéler toute ma couverture. Tu me manques énormément et j'ai remarqué que, depuis notre première union, j'ai deux fois plus besoin de ton sang. J'ai donc presque fini mes réserves mais ne t'en fait pas, je tiendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Sinon, tout va bien, tu me manques énormément, à bientôt, je t'aime.

Ton vampire. »

Harry en resta sans voix, Lucius manquait donc de sang ? Sur son épaule, il sentit une main se poser. Draco était derrière lui et avait lu la lettre.

Le blond tira alors Harry qui se laissa faire et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui frotta amicalement le dos pour essayer de le réconforter. Finalement, Harry se ressaisit et remercia Draco pour son soutient, après tout, lui aussi souffrait de l'absence du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Harry, viens avec moi cette nuit.

- Pardon ! _s'étonna le brun._

- Harry, tu as très bien compris ce que j'ai dis, je ne veux pas que tu me refasses le coup de la nuit dernière et je ne pense pas que tu apprécies tant que ça le lit de Severus Snape.

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais…

- T'en fais pas pour ça, fais moi confiance, d'ailleurs, je ne serais pas là avant au moins minuit, il y a une réunion avec des élèves de Serpentard et Snape et en tant que préfet, je me dois d'y être.

- Ben…d'accord.

Sur ces mots, Draco entraîna Harry à sa suite. Ils traversèrent la salle commune sous les regards intéressés des élèves encore debout. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre du jeune blond et s'assirent un instant sur son lit. Finalement, Harry enfila un bas de pyjamas prêté par Draco et se dernier prépara son sac pour la réunion. Le brun avait soigneusement plié ses affaires et Draco sortait de la chambre en lançant :

- A tout à l'heure !

- Bonne réunion !

- Ho oui, très bonne, _rajouta intérieurement le blond. _

¤¤¤ Au même moment ¤¤¤

- Ha Pomona ! Vous y allez vous aussi très chère ?

- Ho Minerva, pour rien au monde je ne maquerais cela, ils me rappellent tellement mes jeunes années…

- Oui, moi aussi, c'est bien pour cela que j'y vais.

- Mais Minerva, vous n'avez pas peur que William le prenne mal ?

- Non, pas si Harry lui dit de ne rien faire, chose qu'il fera à coup sûr.

Les deux directrices de maison marchaient d'un pas rapide vers le bureau du directeur de Serpentard. Sans même annoncer leur présence, elles entrèrent.

- Ha, Minerva, Pomona ! Je commençais à douter de votre venue.

- Ho non Severus. Au fait, bravo pour votre sortilège, c'était très ingénieux, faire entendre dans notre tête dès que le jeune Potter entre dans les appartements de monsieur Malfoy...oui…très ingénieux.

- Oui, oui, très bien, _rajouta la directrice de Poufsouffle, _mais si nous perdons notre temps en belles paroles, nous allons tout rater !

- Oui, allons-y professeurs, _dit Hermione. _

Severus ferma son bureau grâce à de puissants sorts et ouvrit le passage secret situé derrière une étagère de potions. Tous s'y précipitèrent et quand ils furent dedans, l'étagère se replaça d'elle-même.

Ils marchèrent un petit peu et arrivèrent enfin derrière un pan de mur de la chambre de Draco. Harry avait passé un bas de pyjamas alors que le blond partait pour une réunion.

- De quelle réunion parle-t-il Severus ? _demanda une des deux directrices. _

- He bien, je n'en ai aucune idée, attendons son retour.

- Nous avons tout notre temps, _ajoutèrent en chœur Pomona Chourave et Hermione Granger. _

Ils observèrent alors chacun leur tour Harry, qui avait le regard perdu dans le vide* quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, c'est Minerva qui regardait par le trou. Soudain, elle sortit sa baguette et déclara :

- Vite, il faut agir, Lucius Malfoy est dans la chambre ! Vite ! il va tuer Harry !

- Hahahahaha !

- Il n'y a rien de drôle Severus ! _s'exclama Pomona. _

- Regardez et vous verrez, _affirma le professeur de potions. _

- Mais…_dirent alors Pomona et Minerva. _

Sous le regard de Severus, elles s'exécutèrent et allèrent observer l'intérieur de la chambre, mais le trou n'était assez grand que pour une seule personne.

¤¤¤¤ Retour du point de vue d'Harry ¤¤¤¤

Quand il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, il avait été surpris. Draco lui avait dit ne pas revenir avant minuit, or, il était 21h30 ! En levant la tête, il avait été encore plus surpris. Devant lui, se tenait Lucius Malfoy, tout sourire.

Le cœur d'Harry rata plusieurs battements et quand il réalisa enfin qui se trouvait devant lui, il se précipita dans les bras grands ouverts de l'homme. Tout chez lui avait manqué au jeune Gryffondor, son odeur, la chaleur réconfortante de ses bras, ses cheveux soyeux tombant dans ses mains, tout.

Passionnément, ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, jamais Harry n'avait été aussi heureux de pouvoir prendre son aimé dans ses bras.

Lucius laissa ses mains découvrir le corps qu'il aimait tant. Ses doigts habiles passèrent sur les petits bouts de chair érigés en son honneur, il retira ses mains de sous la chemise du jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras. Il le porta jusque sur le lit et l'y déposa doucement. Il prit place au-dessus de lui et déboutonna le haut du brun. A chaque bouton, il s'arrêtait pour passer sensuellement sa langue sur le corps finement musclé et quand il arriva au dernier bouton, il lui enleva la chemise de fin tissu.

Sa langue retourna taquiner les tétons pendant un moment puis il remonta dans le cou à la peau si fine et si sensible. De suite, il retrouva la marque de ses canines et celles-ci grandirent d'impatience. Il embrassa encore Harry, rentrant dans la danse de leur langue que seul leur désir dirigeait.

Très vite, les deux se retrouvèrent nus comme au premier jour. Lucius laissa alors sa main descendre vers l'anatomie de son petit griffon. Il caressa la hampe fièrement dressée et y déposa ses lèvres. Il passa sa langue de haut en bas avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Tous deux étaient aux anges, Harry n'était plus que gémissements et Lucius se repaissait du désir dégagé du jeune sous ses mains.

Il commença alors à le préparer, il mit un premier doigt dans le fin anneau de chair, ce qui passa inaperçu aux yeux d'Harry, alors il introduisit un second doigt en lui. Harry fit légèrement la grimace alors Lucius lui laissa un temps d'adaptation, ne voulant pas le faire souffrir. Quand la douleur eut disparu, vite remplacée par le désir, il passa un troisième doigt, qui de nouveau fit grimacer Harry.

Quand le blond le sentit prêt, il retira ses doigts et se plaça à son entrée. Lentement, il s'avançait en lui et, pas assez vite aux yeux d'Harry, la hampe fièrement érigée de son amant fût entièrement en lui. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, Lucius se mit à faire des vas et vient et très vite, ses doux vas et vient se transformèrent en coups de buttoir violents procurant un plaisir jamais atteint pour les deux. Dans la main de Lucius, Harry se déversa, ce que fit le blond à peine quelques secondes plus tard en lui.

Mais ils n'avaient pas envi d'en rester là. Ils étaient épuisés mais le plaisir de leurs retrouvailles les submergeait encore alors, d'un coup de reins, Harry bascula sur Lucius et entrepris de le caresser sensuellement de nouveau. Sa gorge le démangeant, il la plaça devant les crocs du vampire qui ne pût y résister plus longtemps. Les crocs transpercèrent la gorge et tous deux se délectaient de cette plus qu'agréable sensation enfin retrouvée.

Soudain, ils furent interrompus par un énorme fracas. En effet, un pan de mur se trouvait au sol, avec allongés dessus Minerva Mc Gonagall, Pomona Chourave, Severus Snape et Hermione Granger. Le mur avait cédé sous la force de poussée des voyeurs qui essayaient tout le temps de ravir sa place à son voisin, et contre toute attente, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Dans la pièce, rentra un homme fou furieux Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Mais… avec qui Harry avait-il fait l'amour si passionnément !

* * *

><p>Piou ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ! Et oui, je m'arrête là xD, alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Je ne sais pas si vous aurez remarqué, mais il est plus long que tous les autres chapitres !<p>

Review ?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Les personnages et une partie des lieux appartiennent à J. !

J'ai bien cru ne jamais venir à bout de ce chapitre et je m'en excuse ! (je sais j'ai traîné, pardon pardon) mais avec la reprise des cours et tout ce qu'il suit, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps à consacrer à mon chapitre, d'autant que j'ai eu du mal à l'imaginer celui-ci,

J'espère sincèrement ne pas vous décevoir, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

><p>Amour d'un soir ou l'histoire de notre vie : Chapitre 12<p>

Harry n'en revenait pas, tout allait trop vite, mais que se passait-il ? Qui étaient donc ces personnes entassées par terre ? Enfin qui, il le savait, il s'agissait d'Hermione et des professeur Snape, Chourave et Mc Gonagall. Non, la vraie question était « mais que font-ils donc là, entassés sur un mur lui-même effondré dans la chambre alors qu'il venait de faire l'amour avec Lucius ? Et surtout, pourquoi y avait-il deux Lucius ? Lequel était le vrai ? Celui avec lequel il avait couché passionnément ou celui qui était arrivé comme une furie à bout de souffle, l'air épuisé et le regard noir ?

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais son cœur lui dictait lequel était le vrai Lucius, le second, arrivé en furie. Il s'enveloppa dans une couverture et s'approcha de ce dernier. Harry le regarda en face, des larmes plein les yeux, il avait été abusé et sans même le savoir, il avait blessé Lucius, qui lui, n'avait rien fait.

Le vrai Lucius, dernier arrivé, avait un regard noir fixé sur le faux Lucius, resté dans le lit. Quand son regard dévia sur Harry, il ne put empêcher son regard de s'attendrir. Le brun, quant à lui, les larmes aux yeux se réfugia dans les bras salvateurs de son vampire.

Tout le monde les regardait mais tous se taisaient, cette scène était tellement touchante que l'on n'avait même pas le droit de s'interposer. Silencieusement, Harry laissait ses larmes couler quant à Lucius, il avait totalement omis la présence de l'intrus, il se laissait aller, tant pis pour sa couverture. Alors, ses bras se refermèrent autour de son jeune calice.

Le front calé sur la poitrine du blond, Harry continua de pleurer silencieusement. Après qu'il se soit un peu calmé, le vampire le poussa légèrement sur le côté et sans crier gare, il se jeta sur…l'autre lui, le faux Lucius.

L'inconnu, surpris, se retrouva collé au mur par le vampire. Ce dernier avait les yeux d'un rouge hystérique et ses crocs étaient dangereusement sortis. Les coups commencèrent à déferler quand tout à coup, Harry se rendit compte de tous ces évènements trop concordants pour être de simples coïncidences.

Draco qui abandonne trop vite après la perte d'Harry, Lucius qui lui envoie une lettre pour dire qu'il reviendra pas avant au moins trois jours, Draco qui lui dit de venir dormir dans sa chambre, qui s'absente pour une « réunion » et Lucius qui débarque un quart d'heure après le départ de Draco ? Non, trop de coïncidences.

Alors, il se jeta entre les deux Lucius. Le vrai ne comprenait pas ce geste quant au faux, il se sentit quelque peu soulagé. Harry attrapa le vrai vampire par la manche et lui murmura :

- Lucius, arrêtes, c'est Draco…

- Quoi ! _s'exclama le vampire, à la limite de l'hystérie._

- C'est lui je te dis, j'en suis presque sûr.

Alors les coups stoppèrent. Cela faisait bien 1h30 que tout le monde était réuni dans la chambre du jeune Malfoy. Sous les yeux ébahis, les soupçons furent confirmés. La peau du Lucius tombé à terre commença à bouillonner. Il rapetissa légèrement et ses cheveux raccourcirent. La transformation terminée, Draco Malfoy se tenait devant tous.

Son père n'en revenait pas et Harry ne pût que se sentir touché par les propos du jeune Serpentard.

- Draco, je suis très déçu de toi, _s'indigna Lucius._

- Père, je suis désolé, je m'en veux, mais comprenez moi, j'avais de bonnes raisons…

- Expliques toi, _ajouta l'homme sèchement._

- Quand j'étais avec Harry, on s'aimait énormément, puis, vous vous êtes imposé et me l'avez arraché des mains. Vous saviez qu'il ferait tout pour vous sauver. Tout cela, c'était manigancé depuis le début, tout est votre faute. C'est votre faute…_termina-t-il en larmes._

Draco n'en pouvait plus. Harry, comme lui, pleurait en silence. Lucius aussi était très ému, enfin, ils se rendaient compte que Draco avait menti. Jamais il n'avait cessé d'aimer le brun. Du point de vue du vampire, on pouvait voir qu'on ne vivait pas dans un monde de confiance et loyauté, tout le monde passait son temps à mentir et blesser les autres. Seules quelques rares personnes avaient assez de respect pour ne pas blesser odieusement les autres. Comme Harry, pensa le grand blond. Peu importait la situation, le brun pensait toujours aux autres avant lui.

Il aurait sûrement fait un bon médicomage. Quoique, vu sa réputation de danger publique en potion, peut être ne vaudrait il mieux pas qu'il fasse cette profession ! Alors, il empoigna Harry et le ramena à leur chambre. Quand il commença à placer le brun sur leur lit, ce dernier en fût quelque peut déconcerté.

- Lucius, tu ne vas pas te faire soupçonner ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Ma couverture est tombée dès l'instant où je suis parti. Jamais plus je ne te laisserais mon petit lion.

- Mais pourquoi être revenu Lucius ? Dis le moi, _insista Harry_.

- Quand tu as fait ce que tu sais avec Draco, j'ai senti notre lien défaillir et comme tu ne le maîtrises pas assez pour parler grâce à lui, j'ai eu peur que tu ne sois gravement blessé. J'ai eu très peur pour toi.

- Alors c'est de ma faute si tu as perdu ta couverture, de plus je t'ai trompé, je suis impardonnable, c'est comme si je t'avais planté un couteau dans le dos. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux…_ajouta Harry, les larmes étant de nouveau dans ses yeux._

- Harry calme toi, _dis le vampire en le prenant dans ses bras,_ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pensais pas à mal, je le sais très bien. Je sais aussi que tu t'en veux, mais au fond, c'est ma faute tout ça…Si je ne t'avais pas appris ma condition de vampire, jamais tu ne te serais séparé de Draco et tu aurais eu une vie heureuse et humaine. Par ma faute, tu es le calice d'un monstre qui a arraché l'home de sa vie à son propre fils.

- Mais sans toi, jamais je n'aurais su ce qu'est vraiment l'amour.

- Réfléchis…_commença Lucius, avant d'être coupé savamment par un baiser torride de son brun._Tu aurais pu être à Serpentard, tu sais très bien qu'après ça, je ne peux plus avoir un seul argument valable.

Harry lui sourit malicieusement, ses yeux pétillaient de la joie d'avoir retrouvé son vampire rien qu'à lui. Ils se déshabillèrent et s'allongèrent sous les fins draps de soie. Même si cela ne faisait que trois jours de séparation, pour eux, cela donnait l'impression de ne s'être vus pendant des années.

Ils passèrent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, aventurant de-ci de-là des mains avides de redécouvrir le corps de l'autre. Harry ne pouvait pas décoller son front du torse du vampire, de même que le vampire n'arrivait à lâcher le brun.

Le lendemain matin, Harry discuta avec Lucius de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, surtout de « que faisaient donc Snape, Hermione, Mc Gonagall et Chourave allongés les uns sur les autres aplatis sur un mur tombé dans la chambre de Draco. Légèrement tendu, Lucius pensa que ce devait être dur de trouver plus crédule que son brun. Seulement, afin de ne pas le choquer, il décida d'éluder la question en affirmant qu'il n'en savait rien du tout. Bien sûr qu'il avait tout compris, après tout, il n'était pas un Malfoy pour rien ! mais Harry était la priorité et il n'oserait jamais lui avouer qu'il se faisait observer depuis longtemps par ses professeurs et même par sa meilleure amie.

Harry, l'esprit légèrement embrumé descendit alors à la grande salle afin d'y prendre son petit déjeuner, qu'il effleura à peine, trop occupé à réfléchir à tout cela. L'histoire avec Draco le touchait beaucoup mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être avec Draco, ni même l'aimer. Bien sûr il l'aimait, mais à sa manière, il était plus un ami proche qu'autre chose.

Un moi passa sans que rien ne vienne déranger la tranquillité de nos deux amoureux jusqu'à ce jour glacial de Novembre. Tout s'était déroulé très vite, tellement vite que Harry ne savait même pas comment ils étaient arrivés à cette situation plus que précaire. Lui, Harry Potter, renvoyé de Poudlard, obligé de retourner vivre chez ses moldus, privé de tout contact ayant un rapport avec la magie. Quant à Lucius, tout le monde avait découvert sa véritable identité, les aurors s'étaient remis activement à sa recherche.

Flash back

Comme tous les matins, Harry était descendu à la grande salle en compagnie de son vampire adoré. Les deux étaient aux anges, jamais plus ils ne seraient séparés, Lucius avait définitivement quitté les mangemorts et le jeune brun ne se décollait plus de l'homme. Harry avait prévu son coup. Etant un samedi, personne n'avait cours et il décida d'enfin s'occuper du cas « Malfoy junior ».

Après ce déjeuner, Harry et Lucius partirent main dans la main dans le château. Pas loin des salles de métamorphose, dans un petit couloir de jonction entre eux ailes de l'imposante bâtisse, toujours désert, le blond s'empara de la main d'Harry et tira dessus, le coinçant entre son corps et le mur.

Le jeune Gryffondor, sentant la virilité de son vampire contre lui, ne pût s'empêcher de gémir. Le nom du séduisant blond franchit ses lèvres sensuellement et il se perdit dans ses sentiments, oubliant où ils se trouvaient. Quand il sentit les crocs contre son cou, un immense sourire étira ses lèvres. Quand ils s'enfoncèrent dans sa gorge, il ressentit une immense passion.

Comment diable avait-il pût confondre de Lucius et de Draco ! Etouffé par les sensations, Harry n'arrivait plus à s'empêcher de gémir le nom du blond. La seule chose que les deux ne remarquèrent pas, c'était le Serpentard aux oreilles baladeuses caché non loin de là.

Le Serpentard en question s'éclipsa discrètement et en moins d'une heure, toute l'école était au courant que William Aylin, professeur de DCFM à Poudlard n'était autre que Lucius Malfoy, Mangemort en puissance ! La rumeur parvint très vite aux oreilles des professeurs. Le ministre de la magie, aussitôt prévenu, transplana dans l'enceinte du château, en compagnie de ses dix meilleurs aurors.

Les dix aurors encerclèrent le couple, baguette en main. Les sorts fusèrent, toutes sortes de sorts, du plus basique à l'impardonnable. Stupéfix, expéliarmus, protégo et doloris se succédèrent. Lucius et Harry se défendirent vaillamment, jusqu'à ce que ce sort, destiné au blond, percute de plein fouet la poitrine d'Harry.

Ce dernier chancela un instant avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de son vampire, qui ne pût retenir les larmes de lui venir aux yeux en sentant leur lien défaillir dangereusement. Un des Aurors lui lança alors un incarcerem. Trois d'entre eux s'approchèrent et le tinrent par les bras. Le beau blond se débattit comme un diable et aurait réussis à se débarrasser de ses assaillants si un autre ne lui avait pas lancé un petrificus totalus dans le dos.

Ses muscles se figèrent, il sentit un homme lui lancer un sort afin de le faire léviter.

Les aurors transplanèrent avec Lucius jusqu'à Azkaban, où une cellule l'attendait déjà. Pendant ce temps, les aurors restants se penchaient vers Harry, la mine grave. Le ministre, le cœur battant à tout rompre leur annonça :

- Laissez le, il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui, rien de connu à ce jour ne peut défaire ce sort. Il retournera donc au 4 Privet Drive, chez son oncle et sa tante. De plus, monsieur Potter ne pourra plus avoir un seul contact avec le monde de la magie.

Harry était dans les vapes, ainsi, il ne sentit pas les aurors le ramener dans ce monde qui, somme toute, ne voulait pas de lui. Il se réveilla dans le lit miteux de l'ancienne chambre de Dudley.

Quand il descendit, il trouva la tante Pétunia dans le salon. Cette dernière n'en avait rien à faire de lui, elle l'ignorait. Quand Harry entreprit de s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, elle se leva et lui dit que pour lui, tout allait changer. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus accès à ses « dons d'anormaux », il ne pourrait plus rien leur faire. Elle lui apprit même dans un élan de bonté que l'oncle Vernon s'entretenait en ce moment même avec le « vieux fou », autrement dit, le professeur Dumbledore.

Harry eut un fin sourire, pensant bien évidemment que son directeur aurait une solution car en effet, il n'avait plus sa baguette et il ne pouvait plus faire de magie, même instinctive ! Il n'avait aucun idée de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il avait reçu ce sort et n'avait même pas revu sa chouette Edwige, qui d'après son infâme cousin était morte et enterrée.

Harry passa son après midi à essayer d'élaborer un plan pour retrouver Lucius. Car si le vampire avait été envoyé à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, Harry avait de très grandes chances de ne jamais le revoir.

Vers 13h, son oncle rentra. L'homme passa la porte et toisa méchamment Harry. Il lui attrapa le bras et le tira à sa suite dans le salon.

- Ecoutes moi bien, mon garçon, ton cher directeur m'a apprit beaucoup de choses intéressantes sur toi et ta…condition spéciale du moment, il m'a dit que u avais perdu tes pouvoirs bizarres et que tu ne pourrais plus jamais te servir de ta magie. Et bien sûr, il a ajouté que ce… sort, est irréversible.

Harry était interdit, ainsi, jamais plus il ne pourrait pratiquer de magie ? C'était si cruel, lui qui avait vécu un enfer depuis tout petit, avec la magie, il avait eu la chance de se créer une nouvelle vie, une vie meilleure, et maintenant, il perdait la magie, sa sauveuse.

- Je n'ai pas fini Potter, ton directeur bizarre a dit aussi que tu n'étais plus d'aucune utilité et que le monde sorcier devait « s'efforcer » de t'oublier et de se passer de toi.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Comment ils vont faire contre Voldemort ! Le ministre va donc le laisser prendre le pouvoir !

- Personne n'est irremplaçable mon garçon, surtout pas toi, alors tu vas reprendre tes anciennes habitudes et tu va sortir me tondre la pelouse, ensuite, tu t'occuperas des massifs de fleur, je pense qu'ils ont besoin d'un bon désherbage. Quand tu auras fini, tu passeras un coup de balai devant la maison et tu viendras faire à manger. Comme c'est ta première journée ici depuis longtemps, nous allons être cléments et t'accorder tout le reste de la soirée pour te reposer, et même toute la nuit tiens ! Aller, file de là, _ajouta durement l'oncle Vernon_.

Soudain, tous les espoirs d'Harry se brisèrent quand il franchit la porte du jardin, il entendit vaguement son oncle lui crier « et tu n'auras plus rien en rapport avec tes anomalies, tu ne verras plus non plus tes petits copains bizarres, jamais ! ».

Les larmes aux yeux, il sortit la tondeuse et, tout en la passant, il repensa à Lucius, jamais donc il ne pourrait le revoir ? Comment allait-il faire sans son sang ? Allait-il ne serait-ce que tenir trois jours ? Allait-on lui demander de verser régulièrement du sang pour sauver son amant ? En tout cas, quoi qu'on lui demande de faire, si c'était pour sauver Lucius, il le ferait.

Depuis qu'on lui avait arraché sa magie, il ne percevait plus son blond, il ne savait même pas s'il était encore en vie ! A cette pensée, ses larmes furent plus fortes que sa volonté et les perles d'eau dévalèrent son visage, ses yeux devinrent rouges, mais il continua ses tâches.

Quand il eut fini tout ce qu'il avait à faire, il était déjà bien tard et la nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment, il monta se coucher, le ventre gargouillant.

Au matin, il fût réveillé à l'aube par l'oncle Vernon. Pendant que le gros personnage prenait sa douche, Harry dût faire le petit déjeuner et mettre la table.

Une semaine passa sans qu'Harry ne puisse prendre plus de deux maigres repas. Aucun de ses amis ne l'avait contacté, aucune nouvelle de Lucius non plus.

Physiquement, le brun avait beaucoup maigri. Mentalement ? Il était mort. La tante Pétunia était partie à l'hôpital quelques temps afin de se faire opérer de l'appendicite, alors, chaque nuit, l'oncle Vernon venait le voir.

Les nuits se faisaient de plus en plus dures à supporter, le hideux personnage avait tout pouvoir sur Harry, il le savait, et il en profitait bien. Chaque nuit, il allait voir Harry et il le touchait jusqu'au soir où il le viola, puis le suivant, puis le suivant. Ainsi se passe cette dure semaine.

Quand Pétunia revint, rien ne changea, le soir, elle allait papoter chez ses voisines tandis que son mari abusait de l'ex sorcier.

Deux semaines après la perte de ses pouvoirs, Harry se rendit au supermarché du coin afin d'y faire quelques courses pour la semaine.

Les cheveux en bataille, les lunettes de travers, la mine cadavérique, le pauvre faisait peur à voir. Ce jour là, il savait bien que personne ne rentrerait à la maison avant 18h, il en profita donc pour aller au square Grimaure.

Arrivé devant le portail, rien ne se produisit, il tenta toute fois de transplaner, mais encore une fois, rien ne se produisit. Dans un élan de tristesse, il appela ses amis, Ron, Hermione, Dobby, il appela même Snape et Kreattur au cas où. Personne ne répondit à son appel. Il se rendit, le cœur lourd dans le parc en face de lui. Il passa derrière les buissons, s'adossa à un bouleau et déversa toute sa peine.

Il passa la journée à pleurer, si bien que quand il arriva au supermarché, il avait encore les yeux rougis et gonflés. Il prit le strict nécessaire et se dépêcha de rentrer préparer à dîner.

Il fît quelque chose de rapide, de simple, et de bon surtout, steak tartare et frittes, beaucoup de frittes. Vernon arriva en premier et Harry se dépêcha de monter, sachant que s'il restait trop en bas, cela lui nuirait.

Deux autres semaines passèrent, on était déjà en plein milieu du mois de Décembre. Harry se rendit encore une fois au supermarché couvert d'un pull léger, d'un pantalon en toile et de chaussures d'été. La malle qu'il avait à Poudlard ne lui avait même pas été restituée, pas plus que ses affaires, et l'oncle Vernon ne s'était pas donné la peine de lui en acheter de nouvelles. Après tout, Harry pouvait mourir gelé qu'il s'en ficherait royalement. Même le vieux fou lui avait dit de pourrir la vie d'Harry pour qu'il perde goût à la vie et se laisse mourir.

Un matin, Harry se réveilla en sueur, il avait fait un cauchemar, encore, et il en était même venu à se demander s'il n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé sa vie de magie et de joie, ainsi que de Lucius. Existait-il seulement, cet homme qu'il avait aimé et qui l'avait aimé en retour ?

Les jambes flageolantes, affaibli par la malnutrition et le froid, Harry s'effondra. Il sentit un moment la fraîcheur de la neige sur sa peau, ses yeux se fermèrent, se fût le noir total et tout s'estompa, le froid, les bruits, les sensations, tout.

Un jeune homme, passant par là, le prit dans ses bras et l'amena de toute urgence chez lui. Il s'empressa de le soigner et il le veilla nuit et jour, en oubliant même de manger. Le jeune homme avait dû être beau autrefois et il se jura de le faire redevenir la personne qu'il était.

Cela faisait un bout de temps que Timothy l'observait, il voulait attendre le bon instant pour se présenter mais n'en avait jamais eu le courage. Il avait vu le jeune homme brun maigrir petit à petit, il avait vu ses yeux se ternir, son teint blanchir, et il n'avait rien fait, comme il s'en voulait.

Le 24 de ce mois-ci, Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux. Bien évidemment, il était faible, très faible. Et c'est avec une toute petite voix qu'il prononça ses premiers mots depuis longtemps :

- Comment avez-vous fait pour me soigner ? J'ai cru mourir, et je vous avoue l'avoir souhaité de toutes mes forces.

Et la réponse qu'il reçut n'aurait pas pût lui remonter plus le moral.

- On est magicomage ou on ne l'est pas !

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Et voila un nouveau chapitre à ajouter aux aventures de notre magnifique couple, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir !

Malheureusement, j'écris ce chapitre le plus rapidement possible donc je ne ferais qu'une réponse aux reviews rapide en vous disant que sa m'aide beaucoup que vous aimiez et que vous me le disiez ! je remercie toutes les personnes qui me donnent leur avis et malgré tout, celles qui restent dans l'ombre en ne faisant que lire.

* * *

><p>Amour d'un soir ou l'histoire de notre vie : Chapitre 13<p>

Quand il entendit ces mots, le cœur d'Harry se serra. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé sa vie de magie et de joie, mais cela voulait donc dire que Lucius était à Azkaban, ou pire, peut être était-il mort ! Alors, il repoussa les couvertures d'un geste brusque afin de se lever tout aussi rapidement. Cependant, ses jambes étaient tellement faibles qu'elles ne supportèrent même pas son faible poids et il se serait effondré par terre si Timothy ne l'avait pas retenu de ses bras musclés.

Le jeune homme blond posa alors son regard attristé vers son vis-à-vis. C'était évident, le jeune homme souffrait. Bien sûr, il l'avait reconnu grâce à sa cicatrice, mais il n'était pas de ceux qui jugent le gens sur leur nom ou leur réputation. Lui ne connaissait pas « l'enfant qui a survécu au seigneur des ténèbres », il avait juste vu un jeune homme dont le monde s'écroulait petit à petit, il avait vu un jeune homme s'effondrer sous le poids de tout ce qu'il lui arrivait et là, il voyait un jeune homme mal en point n'ayant plus goût à rien.

Il le souleva légèrement et le replaça sur son lit. Il lui fit boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve et se rendit dans le salon afin de prendre sa baguette. Au chevet d'Harry, il matérialisa une pensine et parvint à subtiliser les derniers souvenirs auxquels Harry avait pensé avant de dormir.

Il plongea sa tête dans la pensine et il se retrouva dans le parc de Poudlard. Il aperçu Harry allongé sur le corps d'un homme blond. Se dernier paraissait assez grand et très beau. Il découvrit un Harry complètement différent de celui allongé dans son lit, un Harry rayonnant de joie, dans les bras d'un homme qui semblait l'aimer plus que tout, les yeux pétillants, il semblait en pleine forme. Alors, le souvenir se modifia et il se retrouva de nouveau en compagnie de l'homme blond et d'Harry. Ceux-ci se trouvaient dans un grand lit et l'homme blond venait de faire grandir ses canines qu'il planta dans le cou du jeune brun. D'abord choqué par cette scène, Timothy voulu sortir de la pensine mais il remarqua alors le sourire étirant largement les lèvres du calice. Le décor changea de nouveau et il se retrouva encore une fois à Poudlard. Harry et l'homme blond étaient dos à dos, encerclés par une dizaine d'aurors et du ministre de la magie. Il vit les aurors leur lancer des sorts de plus en plus dangereux. Il remarqua alors que le blond redoublait d'efforts pour protéger son jeune calice. Cela sautait aux yeux que ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et c'est là que le souvenir se troubla, quand un auror se « trompa de cible » et atteignit Harry en pleine poitrine et que ce dernier s'effondra.

Le jeune homme blond fût éjecté de la pensine et se tourna à nouveau vers Harry qui s'était réveillé et le tenait du bout des doigts. Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé d'ailleurs ? Il regarda sa montre, cela ne faisait qu'une heure que le brun s'était endormi, normalement, il aurait dû dormir au moins 9 heures de plus !

Harry savait ce que le jeune homme avait vu et rien que d'y penser, les larmes revinrent caresser ses joues.

- Qui êtes-vous ? _demanda Harry. _

- Je m'appelle Timothy, je suis médicomage.

- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

- Et bien je ne pouvais pas vous laisser à moitié mort sur le trottoir ! Et je vous en prie, tutoyez-moi !

- Si vous le faites aussi, alors, je suis d'accord que l'on se tutoie.

- Te sens-tu mieux Harry ?

- Pas vraiment…

Sur ces mots, Timothy se leva, hocha la tête et partit dans la cuisine. Il prépara à manger rapidement, posa le tout sur un plateau et l'apporta à Harry.

Le brun ne mangea presque rien, il avait les yeux encore rouges d'avoir pleuré et on voyait son regard se perdre dans le vide. Le blond était très intrigué par Harry, il était totalement différent de ce qu'on lui avait dit et de ce qu'il avait entendu. Quelques semaines plus tôt, un exemplaire spécial de la gazette avait été envoyé dans chaque famille de sorciers. Ainsi avait-il été rédigé :

« Mes chers compatriotes, voici venir de bien tristes nouvelles. Comme vous le savez déjà, depuis quelques temps, le seigneur des ténèbres gagne en puissance et enchaîne les attaques, aussi bien sur les villages moldus que sur les villages sorciers. Harry Potter, l'élu, a pris peur et a affirmé devant moi-même, Cornélius Fudge et devant son très respecté directeur, Albus Dumbledore, qu'il abdiquait entièrement sa magie. Entre autre, Harry Potter a eu recours à un sortilège à la limite de la magie noire afin de bloquer à tout jamais ses pouvoirs magiques. Le jeune Potter, adulé de tous, avait d'ailleurs commencé à perdre le contrôle des évènements. En effet, tous les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard peuvent affirmer que le sorcier de renommée internationale avait réussi à introduire, à l'intérieur même de l'école de sorcellerie, un mangemort, bras droit de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, connu sous le nom de Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci avait recours à un ancien sortilège de glamour, prenant ainsi une nouvelle identité, se faisant passer pour un certain William Aylin, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Grâce à l'intervention de quelques aurors, Lucius Malfoy a été arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban, quant à Harry Potter, il a été banni du monde sorcier. De plus, j'ajoute que tout sorcier, sorcière, cracmol ou autre ayant un quelconque rapport avec la magie reçoit notre formelle interdiction de rentrer en contact avec Harry Potter. Privés des pouvoirs de l'élu, il ne nous reste qu'à rester unis contre l'adversité. »

Le blond se êrdit dans ses pensées. Bien évidemment, il avait toujours su que la gazette donnait une version fausse des choses, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que le ministre soit perverti à ce point. Pendat la journée, Harry avait reprei des forces et Timothy lui ft une bien belle surprise. Il était parvenu à rentrer en contact avec un élève de Poudlard, proche d'Harry, et avait récupéré le médaillon que lui avait offert Lucius. Ainsi, en une heure de temps, le jeune homme, ex-Gryffondor, était sur pieds.

Le médicomage lui prêta des affaires et l'emmena au retaurant. Arrivés dans la salle richement décorée de l'établissement, Harry ne remarqua pas le brusque silence et lesregards choqués se poser sur lui. Timothy se sentit mal, il aurait dû y penser, le survivant n'était pas ce qu'il y a de plus beau à voir, il avait failli mourir et souffrait d'une grave malnutrition, de plus, il était privé depuis bien trop longtemps de son vampire et de ses pouvoirs magiques. Tout cela se répercutait à l'aspect physique, il avait un teint cadavérique, les yeux renfoncés, ternes, la peau lui saillait les os, bref, il faisait vraiment peur à voir.

Ils s'assirent malgré tout comme de rien n'était et passèrent commande. Comme Timothy s'en doutait, Harry ne prit pas grand-chose et lui se contenta du strict minimum, niveau quantité bien sûr, mais c'est vrai qu'il abusa un peu du foie gras poilé, et il était tellement bon que même Harry lui en déroba quelques morceaux.

Ils rentrèrent assez tard, et malgré la bonne soirée qu'ils avaient passé, Timothy voyait bien que les pensées d'arry ne s'empêchaient de vagabonder dans la même direction.

Aux alentours de minuit, il bondit de son lit, une merveilleuse idée en tête, et réveilla Harry.

- Que ce passe-t-il Timothy ? Un problème ?

- Pas le moins du monde Harry, dis-moi, te sens-tu capable de voler sur un balais pendant environ trois heures ?

- Trois heure ! Oui, je pense, mais pourquoi ?

- Surprise, on a qu'à dire que c'est un cadeau de noël qui plaira à beaucoup de monde !

Sur ce, ils enfourchèrent deux éclairs de feu et s'envolèrent dans la nuit. Harry, n'étant pas spécialement bon en orientation et l'esprit encore à moitié dans les lymbes du sommeil, ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment où ils se rendaient. Ils attérirent à l'orée d'une petite forêt, cachèrent les balais et partient à pied. Ils traversèrent un énorme champ, traversant des barrières magiques étonamment puissantes, et arrivèrent, enfin, au terrier.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Hary se rua à l'intérieur de la maison, mais bien évidemment, à trois heures du matin, tout le monde dormait !

Timothy arriva à sa suite, et lui demanda de se cacher. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit retentire une alarme dans toute la maison, le sourire aux lèvres. Paniqués, les résidents descendirent en courant, baguette en main.

- Timothy, que faites-vous donc ici ? _Demanda Molly Weasley. _

- Et pourquoi tout ce bruit ? _Ajouta Arthur. _

Les jumeaux, ainsi que Ron, Ginny, et même Hermione, qui se trouvait là aussi, paraissaient endormis. Cependant, ils parurent légèrement se réveiller quand Timothy leur dit qu'il avait un cadeau très intéressant pour tout le monde.

Il leur demanda de fermer les yeux, alla chercher Harry, le plaça devant eux, et leur dit d'ouvrir les yeux.

Tous furent émerveillés et et précipitèrent vers lui. Hermione lui sauta au cou, de même que Ginny (Irc !) et Molly s'évanoui.

Après son réveil, tous étaient encore très excités par ce cadeau inespéré. Ils restèrent toute la nuit au salonà discuter mais, bien qu'Harry ait retrouvé ses amis, sa famille, quelque chose persistait à embrumer son esprit, Lucius. Il l'avait tellement aimé que jamais plus il ne pourrait l'oublier ou le remplacer, et il le savait.

Hermione et Timothy furent les seuls à s'en apercevoir, les autres étant trop aveuglés par le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé le jeune Gryffondor. Au petit matin, personne n'était plus fatigué alors Molly prépara le petit déjeuner.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione tira Harry par la manche et l'amena dans sa chambre. Elle s'accroupit devant son lit, chercha quelque chose en dessous et attrapa finalement un petit sac en perles. Elle le remua quelquue peu et plongea son bras entier à l'intérieur. Vive la magie, songeait tristement le brun. La brunete laissa un sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle aviat trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait et qu'elle tendait à Harry la cape d'invisibilité qui avait autrefois appartenu à James Potter.

Harry prit la cape et la posa sur ses épaules et devint à moitié transparent. Il était content de retrouver sa cape, elle lui avait manqué. Quand ils entendirent un cri étouffé par Molly, ils conprirent qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il observèrent ce qu'il se passait à l'exerieur et Hermione se sentit fière d'elle d'avoir toujours avec elle la cape d'Harry. Il allait en avoir besoin.

En effet, à l'extérieur se tenait le ministre de la magie, accompagné d'un détachement d'une dizaine d'aurors. Les même que ce jour-là à Poudlard. Harry, dès qu'il le remarqua, se repassa toute la scène et les derniers appels de Lucius, auxquels il avait été incapable de répondre.

Ses jambes ne supportèrent plus son poids et il s'effondra. Ses sanglots retentiren soudainement et Hermione eut le bon réflex de lancer un sort pour insonoriser la pièce. Timothy arriva en courant alors que la petit brune commençait à paniquer.

Le médicomage se laissa tomber aux côté dHarry et le prit dans ses bras, ce qui sembla le calmer quelque peu. Le blond laissa passer ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille et le serra encore plus fort devant lui.

Le brun toujours dans ses bras, il se releva et le déposa sur le lit. Il le recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité et s'assit à ses côtés, alors qu'il annonçait :

Les aurors arrivent, ils vont fouiller la maison, dès qu'ils ont su qu'Harry avait disparu de chez les Dursley, ils se sont mis à le chercher, et ils fallait bien évidemment qu'ils viennent aujourd'hui.

Hermione prit une chaise et s'installa en face de Timothy, l'air de rien, comme si tout était normal et qu'ils étaient en tête à tête.

Deux aurors arrivèrent et au même moment, Harry reçut un silencio. Timothy avait bien fait car quand Harry avait vu les aurors arriver devant lui, il l'avait sentit se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Les deux hommes insectèrent la pièce du regard et, ne jugeant rien d'intéressant, repartirent aussitôt. Dès qu'ils furent sortis de la chambre de la brunette, Timothy passa ses mains sous la cape. L'une d'elles attrapa les mains d'Harry tandis que l'autre se posait délicatement sur sa joue.

Il sentait le brun frissonner et lui lança, d'un informulé, un sort chauffant. Hermione se leva et entreprit de s'informer sur « l'avancement des recherches de Harry Potter ».

Pendant ce temps, Timothy murmurait des paroles réconfortentes au jeune brun caché sous la cape. Au fil de ses observations et surtout petit à petit depuis qu'ils avaient fait connaissance, il était tombé amoureux d'Harry. Cependant, jamais il ne le lui dirait, non, il savait qu'il était amoureux du vampire, et qu'il lui resterait fidèle jusqu'au bout. Timothy ne voulait pas perturber encore plus Harry, il préférait le remettre sur pied, devenir son ami, où même son confident, pourquoi pas ? Le médicomage avait bon cœur, il pensait au bonheur d'Harry avant le sien et là, alors que ce dernier pleurait devant lui, il sentait son âme se déchirer littéralement, car il savait que le vide que le brun éprouvait ne pourrait jamais être comblé, jamais.

Quelques minutes plus tardn Hermione vint leur annoncer que les aurors partaient et qu'ils n'avaient aucun indice sur l'endroit où pouvait bien se cacher Harry. Timothy rangea la cape et quand il vit le visage ravagé qu'arborait Harry, une idée lui vint. Une idée folle, des plus stupides d'ailleurs, mais dont l'aboutissement valait largement la peine, selon lui.

Il se leva, prit Harry dans les bras et descendit au salon pour annoncer leur départ. Lové dans ses bras, le brun n'avait pas rouvert les yeux. Ils quittèrent la maison, tous les regards rivés sur eux et, arrivés aux balais, Harry n'était toujours pas bien, du moins n'allait-il pas assez bien pour tenir seul sur un balais. Timothy en fit alors disparaître un, enfourcha l'autre et posa le brun devant lui, le tenant d'une main sûre et protectrice.

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement chez le blond et ce dernier coucha Harry et s'apprêtait à repartir quand une main le retint. Il se retourna et tomba dans la douleur de ces yeux verts autrefois magnifiques. Alors, il céda.

Il souleva la couvertureet se glissa dessous aux côtés du Gryffondor. Le plus jeune se colla contre lui. Timothy se tendit instinctivement mais relâcha la presion quand il sentit le souffled'Harry se faire régulier, témoignant de son sommeil. Tout en l'observant, Timothy mit son plan en œuvre, lança un accio sur un livre de sa bibliothèque privé, dont la moitié du contenu était prohibé, et commença sa lecture.

« Si le vampire est séparé de son calice, et surtout s'il ne peut pas se nourrir, alors sa survie dépendra de son potentiel magique. Plus un vampire est puissant, plus il pourra survivre longtemps. La moyenne de survie d'un vampire privé de sang est d'environ 20 jours, à condition que ce dernier ait déjà passé la première phase de sa vie d'immortel, soient les quatres premières semaines. Bien évidemment, tout cela reste plus que théorique car si un vampire est privé de son calice, alors, il n'aura plus envi de vivre et se laissera mourir facilement, ou pourra même se donner la mort. De plus, ce qui reste inconnu même de la plupart des vampires, c'est que pendant l'union sacré du vampire et du calice est créé un lien magique, qui liera les âmes des deux êtres. Autrement dit, si l'un des deux meurt, alors, l'autre meurt aussi. De même, si l'un des deux venait à être affaibli, alors l'autre se sentirait aussi mal, mentalement parlant du moins. »

Timothy n'en revenait pas. Le sort d'Harry était donc lié à celui du vampire ! Au moins désormais, il était sûr d'une chose : Lucius était vivant, enfin façon de parler puisque techniquement, un vampire, c'est déjà mort.

Il posa son livre sur la table de chevet et resta un long moment à réfléchir, le regard perdu dans le vide. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit Harry bouger et leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Tu ne dors pas ? _Demanda innocemment le brun_.

- Non, je lisais quelque chose, rien d'important, rendors-toi, j'éteins de suite, _le rassura le médicomage_.

Respectant sa parole, il éteingnit la lumière et s'allongea correctement. Il essaya de résister à ses envies mais quand il sentit Harry se serrer de nouveau contre lui, il ne pû plus s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras. Il posa sa tête sur celle du brun et respira à pleins poumons sa délicieuse odeur.

Alors, qu'il s'endormait, il se surpris à sourir, et pensa qu'il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de lui au lieu de s'en rapprocher comme ça, car s'il réussissait à libérer le vampire, 1, il ne verrait certainement plus Harry, mais 2, s'il pouvait continuer de le voir et se permettait ce genre de gestes, il mourrait sur le champ. Il ne fallait donc pas qu'il s'attache à tout ça, ces gestes, ces sourires qu'il échangeait de plus en plus avec le jeune brun.

Quatre jours s'écoulèrent ainsi et le 31 décembre, matin du jour de l'an, Timothy annonça à Harry qu'il serait seul à peu près jusqu'au lendemain après-midi. Il le rassura et, après une dernière étreinte, il transplana.

Timothy arriva directement devant chez les Weasley, et tous ceux qui faisaient parti de son plan étaient présents. Il marcha à grand pas vers eux, leur distribua leurs balais.

Une fois dans les airs, ils se dirigèrent vers leur destination. Tous savaient qu'ils risquaient leur vie, mais tous avaient accepté, pour Harry.

Le jeune médicomage prit au sérieux son rôle de chef pour cette expédition suicide et déclara d'une voix claire :

- J'ai des contacts sur place qui m'ont affirmé que le jour de l'an est le jour le moins gardé de l'année, cependant, la garde reste expérimentée au niveau des cellules haute sécurité, ce qui somme toute reste censé. Alors, on va se séparer en trois groupes. Bill, les jumeaux et Draco, vous commencez par faire diversion en bas et vous récupérez sa baguette, Fleur, Ron, Hermione et Rémus, vous vous attaquez à l'autre côté de la prison pour faire une nouvelle fois diversion et Severus et moi on s'attaque à la paroi quand tout le monde est bien occupé. Quand vous entendrez un sfflet retentir, ce sera le signal du départ. Surtout, ne vous attardez pas, et nous allons partir en balais, voler environ une heure en direction de Londre, puis transplaner à pré au lard, où on rentrera au terrier en sombrals, afin de semer les poursuivants et que le ministère ne repère pas nos déplacements.

Tout le monde obéit et l'opération se déroula très vite. Dès que le second groupe eut détourné l'attention, Timothy lança un bombarda maxima et le mur qui les interessait explosa. Ils entrèrent dans un couloir sombre et tous lancèrent un patronus pour éloigner les détraqueurs qui s'aprochaient. Timothy enfonça la porte de la cellule de Lucius et se retrouva dans un pièce bien sombre, sans aucune fenêtre. Aucune magie n'étant possible dans la salle, il se déplaça à l'aveuglette, laissant ses bras tendus devant lui afin de prévenir tout risque de collision. Il longea un des murs quand sa main tomba directement sur une épaule. Sous ses doigts, il sentait les os sur lesquels la peau s'était collée, dû à la malnutrition du vampire à qui elle appartenait.

il releva la tête du blond et lui présenta un flacon de sang qu'il avait prélevé sur Harry lors de son inconscience. Le vampire, reconnaissant cette odeur qui lui était si particulière avala gouluement le contenu de la fiole.

Timothy détacha tant bien que mal le vampire et le prit sur son dos. Quand il sortit de sa cellule, il entendait les gardiens arriver alors, il se mit à courir et, accompagné de Severus, il enjamba un balais et disparu dans l'obscurité attenante à cette lugubre prison. Le sort qu'il lança était semble à celui du cridurut, qui fit retentir un sifflet. Tout le monde arriva dans la minute et tous volèrent rapidement en direction de Londre.

A l'annonce de Timothy, ils transplanèrent et après avoir distancé leurs poursuivants, ils se retrouvèrent au Terrier. Timothy garda le sombral qui l'avait amené et se rendit chez lui ainsi, accompagné de Lucius.

Ils arrivèrent comme il l'avait dit à Harry, dans le milieu d'après-midi. Assis dans le canapé devant la télé, le jeune brun ne se sentait pas bien, il avait comme une boule au ventre. Il ne réagit même pas quand il entendit Timothy.

Ce dernier vint et regarda Harry, il senblait faible aujourd'hui, alors il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre. Il le posa sur le lit et quand Harry vit que Lucius était là, il ne sut pas comment réagir. Le blond allai-t-il être dégouté qu'il ne puisse plus faire de magie, à l'égal d'un moldu, allai-t-il admettre que leur lien ne serait peut être jamais reformé ?

Le petit brun semblait hésiter entre prendre Lucius dans ses bras, se lover contre lui et partir à toutes jambes. Les yeux gris croisèrent ceux émeraude et tout sembla passer dans ce simple regard.

Lucius sentit à quel point Harry avait souffert de son absence, cela se voyait à ses yeux, son apparence générale, de sa faute, il était retourné chez ses moldus. Pour lui, pour Harry, Lucius avait survécu, il avait gardé l'envi de vivre afin de ne jamais plus être séparé de ce petit brun aux yeux verts qu'il affectionnait tant. Un sourire naquit au bord de ses lèvres et Harry se jeta sur lui.

Le pauvre brun n'en pouvait plus, il était exténué et enfin, on lui rendait Lucius, plus rien n'avait d'importance à part lui, son seul et unique amour. Il se jeta alors sur lui, les yeux débordants de larmes. Timothy, souffrant de ce spectacle sortit de la pièce, prenant soin de bien fermer la porte.

Lucius serra fort le brun dans ses bras, heureux d'enfin le retrouver. Il le vit alors se relever légèrement et lui offrir ce cou qui lui avait tant manqué.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plû ! donnez moi votre avis, cela m'interesse au plus haut point !<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : les personnages (sauf Timothy) n'appartiennent qu'à J. (malheureusement)

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews qui me font toutes énormément plaisir. Je sais je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu poster avant mais j'ai pas le temps qu'il me faut pour les écrire ! en effet en ce moment, je passe ma vie à jongler entre cours, TPE et les seuls moment de libre que j'ai-je les exploite en dormant. Paradoxe : plus je dors, plus je suis fatiguée ! Vraiment navrée encore une fois, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir. Donnez moi donc votre avis !

* * *

><p>Amour d'un soir ou l'histoire de notre vie : Chapitre 14<p>

Dans le salon, Timothy ne savait que penser, il était complètement perdu. Il se sentait mal de savoir Harry dans les bras d'un autre homme mais d'un autre côté, il était heureux qu'Harry puisse vraiment revivre.

Dans la chambre, les deux hommes se redécouvraient peu à peu. Leurs bouches se rencontraient de nouveau, entament une danse sensuelle de leurs langues alors que leurs mains partaient à la dérive sur le corps de l'autre.

Le vampire avait pris son content de sang mais Harry, bien qu'épuisé ne pu rester de marbre aux côtés de son vampire. D'un léger coup de hanches, Lucius renversa Harry sur le lit et se positionna sur lui. De ses lèvres, il traça un chemin jusqu'à l'excitation du brun. Diaboliquement, il évita de toucher la hampe dressée face à lui et parvint à tirer des cris du brun avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Le plus petit se tendit avant de jouir dans la bouche de son amant.

Lucius remonta le long du corps du calice et lui vola fiévreusement ses lèvres. Harry sentit un doigt inquisiteur s'introduire dans son intimité, vite rejoint par un second. La main entama des vas et viens, à la recherche d'un certain point sensible. Quand il l'effleura enfin, il se réjouit d'entendre le jeune crier son désir.

Un troisième doigt arriva dans l'étroit anneau de chair. Lucius embrassa de nouveau Harry, trop heureux de l'avoir retrouvé et de pouvoir le sentir sous ses doigts, sous sa bouche, sous lui tout simplement.

Il retira ses doigts mais ces derniers furent vite remplacés par sa virilité fièrement dressée. Il commença ses coups de reins qui le faisaient chaque fois toucher la prostate du plus jeune qui poussait des cris de plaisir des plus indécents. Il empoigna finalement le sexe du calice et entreprit dessus des vas et viens enfiévrés au même rythme que ses hanches. Quand Harry jouit une seconde fois, de la main de son amant, celui-ci vint aussi dans un cri rauque.

L'homme se retira alors et s'allongea à côté d'Harry, l'embrassant encore doucement, presque innocemment. Il le prit dans ses bras et renifla encore une fois son odeur, parfum de luxure.

D'un informulé, il les nettoya et s'endormit, le brun serré contre lui. Dans la seconde chambre, Timothy était allongé dans son lit, mordant douloureusement un oreiller, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. En effet, le couple avait oublié de lancer un sort de silence sur un sort de silence sur leur chambre, et ils avaient été tout sauf discrets.

Finalement, le cœur lourd, le médicomage s'endormit. Malheureusement pour lui, aucune potion ne pouvait réparer un cœur brisé. Harry et Lucius restèrent encore quelques jours chez Timothy, qui faisait tout pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse.

Au fil du temps, Harry recommença manger, à recouvrer une santé du feu de dieu et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur éclat d'autrefois.

Harry ayant recouvré la santé, Timothy se résolu enfin à se séparer de lui. Il appela Dumbledore et celui-ci vint voir le couple. Il leur proposa de revenir à Poudlard mais ils seraient isolés du château ainsi que de ses élèves.

Suspicieux, ils acceptèrent sa proposition. Pour eux, le directeur avait fait construire une petite maison au cœur d'une clairière de la forêt interdite.

A pied, ils n'en avaient que pour quinze minutes à rejoindre le château, en cas d'urgence bien entendu. De plus, pour leur accorder une complète sécurité, la clairière avait été ensorcelée de sorte qu'on ne voit pas la maison ou même ses habitants depuis le ciel.

Harry et Lucius avaient même reçu l'autorisation permanente de Dumbledore afin de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Ils passèrent la fin de leurs vacances dans cette maison qui, bien que semblant petite de l'extérieure, était de taille conséquente en intérieur. Bien aménagée, équipée d'une petite piscine, elle était très lumineuse. Quand à la cuisine et au ménage, ils étaient assurés par les elfes de maison de Poudlard, dont surtout Dobby.

Le brun devait avouer que la tête de Lucius quand il avait aperçut l'elfe pour la première fois valait le détour. Petit à petit, une certaine routine s'installa. Pas de celles habituelles ou on commence sérieusement à s'ennuyer mais plutôt de celles qui vous conviennent, tranquille, reposante et surtout animée car il fallait dire que les caprices de Lucius, ainsi que ceux d'Harry étaient bien divertissants.

Cela faisait deux semaines que les élèves étaient revenus au château et Harry s'ennuyait de ses amis, ainsi il fallait le dire, de Timothy.

Un soir de ce moi de janvier, le jeune brun perdit patience, enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et partit, à travers les arbres et la neige, vers le château. Il monta les marches jusqu'au septième étage avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe du tableau. Alors, il redescendit tous les étages jusque là où il était sûr de pouvoir entrer. Arrivé devant le tableau, il observa les serpents entrelacés. Bien sûr, ils l'avaient vu mais ils ignoraient qu'Harry pouvait les comprendre.

- « Vousss avez vu, y'a un garçççon devant sssesss appartementsss.

- Vousss croyez qu'il veut entrer ?

- Sss'il sssavait ccce qu'il ssse passse iccci ! »

Harry, un sourire aux lèvres leur répondit :

- « Bonjour, oui j'ai besssoin de passser, il faut que je voisss le professseur Sssnape.

- Ho croisss nousss jeune ssserpent, dit un des leurs en sortant sa tête du tas que formaient leurs corps, tu ne veux passs entrer.

- Et moi je vousss disss que j'en ai besssoin ! s'énerva Harry.

- Comme tu voudrasss jeune imprudent, maisss ccc'essst à tesss risssques et périlsss. »

Sur ces mots, le tableau s'ouvrit. Harry fût alors pris d'un doute, Snape allait-il accepter de le recevoir dans ses quartiers ? Il entendit alors des voix. Snape était donc là avec quelqu'un d'autre. Prenant en main son courage de Gryffondor, il s'engagea d'un pas décidé dans le petit salon.

Sa décoration était assez zen, de très bon goût, avec des tons beiges et marrons. Très chic, bien différent du Snape que ce dernier laissait voir aux autres. Soudain, il rougit fortement. C'étaient bien des voix qu'il avait entendu, pour être plus précis, des gémissements !

En effet, le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard se trouvait dans son canapé à faire l'amour à une de ses élèves, Hermione Granger !

Le rouge aux joues, il se mit à reculer. Manque de chance, il renversa un vase se trouvant dans l'entrée. Les yeux écarquillés, il observa Severus se relever lentement du canapé, le regard noir, fixé sur Harry.

- « Monsieur Potter, dit le professeur d'une voix dangereusement calme, puis-je savoir ce que nous vaut le… plaisir de votre visite ?

- Eh bien, à vrai dire, …, je…, Lucius et moi voulions vous inviter à manger et les serpents m'ont laissé passer ! proclama-t-il, nerveux.

- Vous avez de la chance, monsieur Potter, que je sois de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

- Euh, je vais vous laisse, dit Harry en reculant. Venez donc avec Hermione, 20h. »

Sans même attendre de réponse, le jeune brun poussa de nouveau le portrait et eut juste le temps d'entendre un « Pas si vite Potter ! ». Mais il n'en avait que faire et s'enfuit sous les rires sifflants des serpents.

Rapidement, il retourna dans sa nouvelle maison. Manquait plus qu'à l'annoncer à Lucius. Celui-ci allait bien se moquer de lui quand il apprendrait ce qu'il s'était passé.

Comme il l'avait deviné, le blond ne pu s'arrêter de rigoler pendant au moins dix minutes. Ils appelèrent Dobby qui les aida à préparer le dîner spécial du soir. Puis Harry tiqua. Comment Snape allait-il trouver leur maison ? Il ne devait même pas savoir où chercher ! « Bah ! pensa-t-il, tant pis il se débrouillera ».

Pile à l'heure, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Lucius alla ouvrir tandis qu'Harry finissait de s'habiller. Ho ne vous trompez pas, il n'était pas en train de passer une tenue bien habillée, non, plutôt une tenue plus que commune chez lui, tee-shirt noir et jean. S'il allait se changer, c'était pour éviter qu'on ne le voie avec un tee-shirt plein de sauce ! En effet, quand il avait voulu la goûter, son vampire lui avait fait une farce des plus… « Hilarantes », et la cuillère avait atterrit sur son menton plutôt que dans sa bouche. Et comme de bien entendu, tout s'était étalé sur lui. « Une vraie catastrophe ambulante » comme se plaisait Lucius à le dire.

A table régnait une ambiance tendue. Snape lançait des regards noirs à Harry, Hermione passa le plus clair de son temps la tête figée ers son assiette et les joues rouges de honte dès qu'elle croisait les yeux verts du survivant, ce dernier lorgna le beau blond magnifiquement paré, il fallait le dire, et le vampire lui s'amusait à détailler les réactions de chaque personne !

Une heure plus tard, les convives s'en allèrent et Harry trouva très étrange que Snape ait un sourire tout en le regardant. Quelque chose se tramait, il en était sûr. « A charge de revanche Potter » pensait le professeur en regardant son élève aux cheveux désordonnés.

Dès que la porte fût refermée, Harry se jeta sur Lucius qui ne s'y attendait pas. Le vampire prit sa ration de sang habituelle et la soirée continua sur des notes plus joyeuses que quand elle avait commencé, c'est-à-dire dans leur lit.

Au matin, Lucius parvint à tirer Harry de son lit. Ce dernier n'avait pas apprécié, faisant normalement la grasse matinée jusqu'à au moins onze heures. Ils prirent rapidement une douche et s'habillèrent.

Le grand blond savait qu'Harry n'allait pas apprécier ce qui allait se passer mais ils étaient bien obligés d'en passer par là. Tous deux se rendirent au bureau de Dumbledore directement en transplanant. Le vieil homme les attendait tout en dégustant quelques bonbons au citron. Il en proposa au couple. Harry, comme à son habitude n'en voulu pas, n'appréciant guère ce parfum mais Lucius, une lueur de malices dans les yeux accepta d'un signe de tête. Harry n'aurait jamais cru voir Dumbledore afficher une telle tête dépitée alors qu'il tendait un paquet au vampire.

Lucius, apparemment fier de lui prit dans sa main celle de son jeune calice et tous les trois disparurent. Le brun ne connaissait pas l'endroit où ils avaient atterri. Il s'agissait d'un petit village tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun, un clocher lointain, une petite poste, une mairie, de toute évidence, un village moldu.

Ils entrèrent dans un petit bar et le serveur les amena dans un petit coin à l'écart du reste de la salle. Dumbledore semblait bien connaître les lieux, de même que Lucius. D'ailleurs, que faisaient-ils ici ? Et pourquoi donc Harry était toujours le dernier au courant de ce qu'il se passait !

Dumbledore prit alors la parole, un air incertain lisible sur le visage.

- « Harry, depuis peu, je sens planer une lourde atmosphère. Plus aucune attaque n'a eu lieu depuis un sacré bout de temps, à vrai dire, depuis que Lucius à réussi à s'enfuir d'Azkaban et j'ai donc de fortes raisons de croire que Voldemort ne va pas tarder à passer à l'attaque. Mais ce ne sera pas une attaque comme celles que nous avons connues jusque là, celle-ci sera beaucoup plus importante et il faut que tu saches que nous devrons déplorer de nombreuses pertes. »

A partir du moment où Lucius avait vu Harry se tendre de peur, il su que la suite ne serait pas facile à accepter pour son petit brun. Alors, afin de lui montrer son soutient, il lui attrapa une main et la serra. Il la ramena sur ses genoux et commença à la caresser lentement.

- « Pour faciliter le combat, il faudra que le monde sorcier te reconnaisse non pas en temps que criminel comme l'a propagé Fudge, mais en temps que dernier rempart face à une extermination totale des peuples autres que sorciers soumis à son autorité. Tout à l'heure, nous irons au ministère de la magie où nous avons prévu une interview et une confrontation directe avec le ministre, qui jusqu'au dernier moment l'ignorera. Alors, quand nous aurons prouver devant les journalistes l'incompétence de leur ministre, celui-ci n'aura d'autre choix que de vous réintégrer pleinement à la société.

- Nous professeur ? dit Harry d'une petite voix.

- Oui je parles de Lucius et toi.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y aura aucune poursuite contre lui ? Qu'il ne sera pas reconduit à Azkaban ?

- Si nous réussissons, non, Lucius n'aura plus aucun problème. Mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée de comment y parvenir » termina le vieil homme en ponctuant ses paroles d'un clin d'œil.

Le petit brun regarda Lucius à ses côtés. Depuis le début de la conversation, il n'avait pas dit un mot, il s'était contenté de serrer sa main et de l'observer. Quand le vieux directeur eut fini de parler, le vampire rapprocha Harry de lui jusqu'à l'avoir sur les genoux et déposa de nombreux baisers au creux de son cou.

Un serveur vint enfin leur porter leur commande et il dévisagea longuement Harry. Son visage tourna à la terreur en voyant Lucius qui était à moitié caché sous le petit brun. A tous les coups, il s'agissait d'un sorcier qui, comme tous les autres, avait entendu parler de la fuite d'un mangemort d'Azkaban, là en l'occurrence, de Lucius, vampire de son état.

Les mains tremblantes, il déposa la nourriture sur la table et se figea quand il vit Lucius sourire à une blague du jeune sur ses genoux. Le grand blond leva ses yeux vers lui et lui annonça un sourire taquin sur les lèvres :

- « Je ne vais pas vous croquer vous savez ? Et de toute façon rassurez vous j'ai déjà mon calice et vous n'êtes pas du tout mon genre ! »

A ses mots, Harry se sentit fier, c'est vrai qu'il était le calice de Lucius, et il était temps que tout le monde le sache. Cependant, il sentait une certaine gêne à ce que le blond l'annonce de but en blanc au premier venu.

Le serveur reparti, les yeux toujours à moitié exorbités. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le vampire lui parle et encore moins à ce qu'il lui annonce cela. La tablée repartit une petite heure plus tard. « ouf » Pensait le jeune serveur. Quand il était venu apporter le dessert, il avait failli tourner de l'œil en voyant le vampire mordre le cou du survivant toujours sur ses genoux. Comment diable étais-ce possible de se laisser déchirer le cou comme cela ?

Les trois hommes firent une arrivée plus que remarquée dans le hall du ministère. En effet, ils venaient de finir de transplaner quand Harry manqua de peu de s'évanouir. En fait, ses jambes s'étaient dérobées sous lui et il avait eu un violent mal de ventre, comme si quelqu'un venait de le poignarder. Lucius s'était précipité pour le retenir et ses canines étaient sortis de sentir comme une nouvelle odeur émaner de son calice.

Bien sûr, beaucoup de monde s'était précipité autour d'eux et certains même lançaient de fausses rumeurs. Lucius entendit même une femme crier à moitié « c'est la faute du vampire ! Je l'ai vu il a mordu Harry Potter ce sale mangemort ! ».

Alors qu'Harry se remettait, le blond lui fulminait. Si leur entrevue avec le monde magique commençait ainsi, ils n'étaient pas encore sortis d'affaire.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la plus grande salle d'audience, celle que Dumbledore avait réservé, et tout le monde se poussait sur leur passage alors que quelques audacieux les suivaient de loin.

A l'intérieur, tous les sièges étaient pris et les gens se serraient pour pouvoir rester et écouter cette confrontation qui somme toute dévoilerait l'avenir de leur monde, le monde sorcier.

Le vieux sorcier monta sur l'estrade et y invita Lucius ainsi qu'Harry. Il conjura quatre fauteuils et déclara aux journalistes présents en grand nombre :

- « Messiers, vous savez tous ce que nous faisons ici mais il me semble judicieux de rappeler les faits, ainsi que d'en dévoiler certains qui vous auraient échappés ou qui auraient été falsifiés par une personne que nous recevrons tout à l'heure. Vous connaissez tous monsieur Potter ici présent, ainsi que la personne qui l'accompagne, Lucius Malfoy. S'il vous plait, un peu de silence ! Monsieur Malfoy, comme vous le pensez était bien un mangemort mais il agissait sous mes ordres en tant qu'espion »

A cette déclaration, les décibels montèrent de plusieurs crans d'un coup sous les exclamations de certains. Dumbledore réclama aussitôt le silence et repéra ses amis déguisés en journaliste. L'un d'eux demanda judicieusement :

- « Dans ce cas, professeur Dumbledore, pourquoi monsieur Malfoy aurait été enfermé ?

- Voici une question fort utile. Voici les circonstances de l'arrestation : Monsieur Malfoy, qui était à Poudlard en compagnie de son calice a été violenté par plusieurs aurors, de même qu'Harry Potter. Voici une nouvelle question : pourquoi avoir arrêté un calice et son vampire alors que vous savez certainement aussi bien que moi qu'un vampire ayant trouvé un calice est entièrement inoffensif sauf si ce dernier est en danger. J'ai ici avec moi trois fioles de vérritasérum qui seront chacune données à Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy ainsi qu'à Cornélius Fudge. Qu'on aille donc le chercher s'il vous plaît. »

De nouveau, la salle devint étonnamment bruyante. Le ministère avait en effet proclamé que le vampire s'était introduit dans Poudlard et qu'il avait manipulé le survivant. Quand le ministre entra, un froid tomba sur l'assemblée et c'est plus qu'étonné que Fudge monta sur l'estrade. Arrivé en haut, il s'exclama :

- « Ha ! Que faites vous ici sale vampire ? Votre place est à Azkaban ! Gardes qu'on l'arrête ! Il s'est évadé ! C'est un dangereux criminel !

- HaHaHa ! laissez moi rire monsieur le ministre, ajouta le vampire. De nous deux, sachez que je ne suis pas le plus dérangé ! Vous êtes dangereux de par vos actes et de par vos mensonges, vous mentez à vos concitoyens et vous osez encore donner des ordres et vous présenter en tant que ministre ? Laissez-moi rire.

- Et vous ? comment osez vous plaider l'innocence alors que vous êtes un mangemort et de surcroît un vampire ! Créature de la nuit responsable de véritables carnages dans nos villages !

- Sachez que je n'ai jamais participé à de tels carnages comme vous le dites et que comme l'a dit tout a l'heure le professeur Dumbledore, j'étais effectivement un mangemort mais en tant qu'espion pour l'ordre du Phoenix !

- Comment vous croire hein ? Vous n'allez quand même pas demander à tous ces gens de croire en la bonne parole de l' « homme saint » que vous êtes !

- Monsieur le ministre, laissons ce point de côté, nous y reviendrons tout à l'heure. Au sujet de l'arrestation de messieurs Potter et Malfoy ici présents, que pouvez vous nous dire ?

- Je peux vous affirmer avec certitude que ce sale traitre de vampire s'était introduit en douce dans Poudlard et qu'il avait usurpé la place de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal en se plaçant, avec la complicité de monsieur Potter, sous charme de glamours ! Pourquoi me direz vous ? Rien de plus simple : ces deux traîtres donnaient des informations au mage noir sur les activités internes de l'école où sont inscrits tous nos chers enfants !

- Alors, si vous nous dites la vérité, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous refuseriez d'être placé sous vérritasérum, ainsi que messieurs Potter et Malfoy.

- Pardon ? Où vous êtes vous procuré cette potion ? Ne savez vous donc pas qu'il est interdit d'en acheter ou d'en vendre monsieur Dumbledore ?

- Voyez vous monsieur le ministre, un très bon ami à moi est maître des potions et il n'a rien vu de mal à me donner trois fioles de ce breuvage.

- … »

De la foule, qui jusque là observait un silence religieux, monta quelques rires timides, rires qui s'amplifièrent de seconde en seconde. Le ministre voyait rouge et lançait des regards furieux vers les gens qui se moquaient ouvertement de leur ministre. De sa poche, le vieux professeur sorti trois petites fioles vertes. Il en tendit une à Harry, une autre à Lucius et la dernière au ministre.

Bien à la vue de tout le monde ainsi que des journalistes, les deux premiers avalèrent la potion en entier et le ministre lui, fit « malencontreusement » tomber la fiole qui explosa en touchant le sol, répandant le liquide si précieux.

- « Ha je suis bien navré professeur Dumbledore, mais je n'ai pas fait exprès et comme cela prend un mois entier pour compléter la potion, vous devrez me croire sur parole. Après tout je suis votre ministre et jamais je n'oserais vous mentir, je ne tiendrais alors pas mon rôle.

- C'est bien dommage de gâcher une potion si rare effectivement monsieur le ministre mais voyez-vous, il se trouve que j'ai pris mes précautions et demandé à mon ami de m'en faire quelques fioles de plus. »

De nouveau, la foule éclata de rire et découvrit qu'un homme pouvait passer du blanc au rouge en passant par bleu et vert en moins d'une minute !

* * *

><p>En espérant pouvoir publier la suite bientôt,<br>qu'en pensez-vous ? Reviews ? (petit bouton juste en dessous !)


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous et à toute, après une longue absence et quelques temps en panne sérieuse d'imagination (oui il s'agissait d'une longue et pénible période de contrôles et autres) me voici de nouveau avec un nouveau chapitre en poche. Je vous l'annonce dès maintenant, il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre, ou de l'antépénultième (avant avant dernier chapitre, oui je me cultive et les carottes poussent ptdr), je ne sais pas encore !

Cependant, je vous annonce avec joie qu'une nouvelle fic est en cours d'écriture, il s'agira d'une HPSS du nom de : « les fruits de l'impardonnable ». j'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas trop car j'ai choisi un nouveau… genre ? qui reste très difficile à transcrire avec des mots, de plus, le sens même de l'histoire pourrait choquer certains d'entre vous, ou les laisser pantois, cependant ça fait pas mal de temps que le scénario me traînait dans la tête.

Un grand merci de nouveau aux reviewers et revieweuses qui me soutiennent et me donnent leur avis sur l'histoire et son déroulement, cela fait toujours très plaisir.

En espérant ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre dont l'écriture a été longue et difficile !

* * *

><p>Amour d'un soir ou l'histoire de notre vie : Chapitre 15<p>

Fudge déchanta en entendant les paroles de Dumbledore. Ce dernier sortit de l'intérieur de sa cape une autre petite fiole de verritasérum. A contrecœur, et un peu obligé, le ministre fut contraint de boire la potion. Sous le sourire du vieux sorcier, Fudge se redressa et lui dit à bout de nerfs :

- « Croyez moi Dumbledore, vous allez payer pour cet abus. Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur moi. »

Il se dirigea alors vers les escaliers qui descendaient de scène. Au moment de poser son pied sur la première marche, il se figea. Devant lui se tenait un grand blond aux canines proéminentes. Effrayé, il fit demi-tour et se retrouva enfoncé dans un fauteuil, poussé par le vampire.

- « Pourquoi fuir, Fudge, puisque vous nous dites la vérité ? »

Un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres, Lucius s'éloigna et se rassit, Harry sur ses genoux. Sous les yeux attentifs du public, il ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son calice. Toujours plus souriant, il s'enivra de sa nouvelle odeur qui de plus en plus s'affirmait.

Attendris et à l'affut d'une bonne photo, les journalistes mitraillèrent le couple. Fudge, dégoûté, détourna les yeux et Albus prit la parole.

- « Monsieur le ministre, savez-vous qui je suis ?

- Oui.

- Qui ?

- Albus Dumbledore.

- Pouvez-vous nous affirmer que depuis le début de la soirée vous ne nous avez pas une seule fois mentis ?, dit le vieux sorcier, assuré de la réponse de son opposant.

- Non…

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Puisque j'ai menti.

- Lors de l'arrestation de Monsieur Malfoy, celui-ci était-il dangereux ?, cette fois-ci, il le tenait il en était sûr.

- Oui.

- Tiens donc, et pourquoi cela ?, comment cela il était dangereux ? Albus commença à douter, le ministre ne pouvait pas résister aux effets de la potion, il en était sûr, la seule personne qui y résistait était Severus et personne d'autre, à sa connaissance, ne pouvait accomplir cet exploit.

- C'est un vampire ! Lâchez donc un mangemort vampire dans une école et vous verrez ce qu'il se passe !

- Je suis d'accord, mais dans ce cas précis, M. Malfoy était-il dangereux pour nos élèves ou autres ? Je parle de quand vous l'avez arrêté.

- Oui.

- Voulez vous nous expliquer pourquoi ?

- Car M. Potter était en danger.

- Vous pouvez développer ? là il le tenait, et il en était sûr, il avait avec lui des centaines de témoins que le ministre ne pourrait contester.

- Potter est son calice, il le protégeait. » Ajouta le ministre, une grosse boule au fond de la gorge.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Dumbledore regarda un moment la foule avant de continuer. Il savait que les effets du verritasérum étaient épuisés, le temps était écoulé, il n'allait donc pas se gêner pour continuer. Fudge était coincé.

- « Monsieur le ministre, si le ministère n'était pas intervenu auprès de M. Malfoy, celui-ci aurait-il été une menace pour les élèves ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Bien évidemment.

- Connaissez-vous bien l'état des vampires ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ignorez vous donc que lorsqu'un vampire possède un calice, il est incapable de faire du mal à qui que se soit sauf si son calice est menacé ou se sent en danger ?

- Bien sûr que je sais cela mais voyez-vous, à l'époque, je ne savais pas que M. Potter était le calice de M. Malfoy. Ainsi donc, celui-ci était une menace pour le monde sorcier et même moldu.

- Vous ignoriez, lors de l'arrestation de monsieur Malfoy, que celui-ci avait Harry pour calice ?

- Tout à fait.

- En ce cas, pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous nous avez certifié le contraire tout à l'heure ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille !

- Donc, si nous vous prouvons que c'est effectivement le cas, vous démissionnerez de votre poste de ministre de la magie, dédommagerez messieurs Potter et Malfoy pour le mal causé et n'aurez plus jamais de place importante dans notre monde.

- Soit ! » dit le ministre un peu trop sûr de lui.

Dumbledore s'adressa alors à la foule qui était plus bruyante que jamais. Bien sûr, tout le monde avait suivi la conversation avec intérêt et savait donc que Dumbledore aurait le dernier mot. Il demanda si quelqu'un avait pensé à enregistrer la conversation et c'est un petit homme trapu, un de ses complices, qui se leva et apporta l'objet moldu qui avait tout enregistré.

L'objet fut soumis à un contrôle pour détecter les éventuels sorts utilisés sur l'objet et seul un sortilège d'insonorisation de la foule fut détecté. Les autorités compétentes augmentèrent donc le son de l'objet et passèrent la conversation.

Dans son siège, le ministre blêmi étrangement. Plusieurs gardes l'emmenèrent alors que Dumbledore annonçait de nouvelles élections pour le jour suivant. La foule resta stupéfaite, c'était impossible d'élire un nouveau ministre en moins de 24 heures, même dans le monde sorcier !

Alors, Lucius se leva, de même qu'Harry et s'avancèrent enlacés entre les deux rangs de gardes, telle une haie d'honneur, qui les séparaient de la foule euphorique et pleine de questions.

Harry ne se sentait pas bien du tout, trop d'émotions sûrement. Dans le hall, Lucius transplana, entrainant le brun avec lui. Ils arrivèrent directement à leur maison. Harry ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Heureusement pour lui, son vampire le tenait toujours.

- « Toi, tu as intérêt à pas transplaner avant un certain temps. Le transplanage ne t'as jamais réussi mon amour », assura le vampire tout en embrassant délicatement son calice.

Sur ce, il ramena le plus petit dans leur lit, le déshabilla et se coucha près de lui sous la grosse couverture, après s'être lui-même déshabillé. Le vampire observa son ange s'endormir tout contre lui et ferma les yeux à son tour.

Au matin, il le laissa dormir, Harry l'avait bien mérité. Après tout, la veille il s'était levé tôt et avait accepté presque sans broncher d'affronter Fudge ainsi qu'une horde de journalistes tout le reste de la journée.

Il laissa sur la table un mot destiné à son amant et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Il passa sans difficulté la gargouille qui avait reçu pour ordre de le laisser passer. Cependant, le vieil homme ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce.

Lucius passa près d'une fenêtre par laquelle il avisa le magnifique temps qui s'annonçait pour la journée. Il se rendit finalement près du bureau où il trouva ce qu'il était venu chercher : l'édition du matin de la gazette du sorcier.

Un elfe apparut près de lui et lui posa une tasse de thé sur le bureau en face duquel il s'était assis. Le vampire ne prit même pas la peine de remercier le petit être, il était déjà trop absorbé par sa lecture.

- « Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde lié à un mangemort !

Nous savons tous que l'ex mangemort Lucius Malfoy a réussi à s'échapper de la prison d'Azkaban à Noël dernier. Celui-ci avait été jugé coupable de traîtrise envers le monde sorcier. Le ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge l'avait accusé d'avoir ensorcelé le jeune Mr Potter afin que ce dernier l'aide à s'infiltrer dans l'enceinte même de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. En effet, le ministre de la magie avait reçu un témoignage d'un des élèves de l'école lui admettant avoir vu Mr Malfoy en train de fricoter avec Potter et tenter de le mordre afin de le garder sous son emprise. Les élèves ne s'étaient jusqu'alors rendu compte de rien, le vampire était constamment sous sortilège de glamours. Depuis quelques temps déjà, ce dernier assurait les cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Cependant, l'homme n'était autre qu'un vampire, oui un vampire, mais inoffensif car son calice est ni plus ni moins Harry Potter. Cela semble assez ironique qu'un vampire mangemort trouve son calice en la personne même du sauveur de notre monde. Nous nous sommes donc penchés sur la question et sommes allés interroger Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard et récemment nommé président du magenmagot. Celui-ci nous a affirmé sous verritasérum qu'il était au courant de la véritable identité de William Aylin, nom d'emprunt de Lucius Malfoy à Poudlard. Il nous a de plus affirmé que l'homme n'a jamais été pleinement un mangemort. En effet, il s'agissait d'un espion de l'ordre du phœnix auprès du mage noir.

Hier, le ministre a été confronté à cet attachant couple que forment messieurs Potter et Malfoy (pour plus de détails, voir page 5).

Page 5 : grabuge au ministère : Fudge démissionne !

Comme énoncé en première page, pas plus tard qu'hier, le ministre a été confronté à un interrogatoire « surprise » de la part de Dumbledore ainsi que de messieurs Potter et Malfoy.

Le ministre, n'ayant pût se dérober, a été placé sous verritasérum, de même que monsieur Malfoy. Ce dernier a confirmé les paroles antérieures de Dumbledore, garantissant qu'il n'était autre qu'un espion et rien d'autre auprès de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Le ministre, en revanche a eu plus de mal. En effet, tous ses dires sous verritasérum contredisaient ce qu'il avait dit juste avant alors qu'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens. Après l'avoir promis aux quelques centaines de personnes présentes, celui-ci s'est vu retiré de ses fonctions de ministre de la magie, ainsi que de tout rôle important impliquant de près ou de loin le monde sorcier.

Pour sa part, monsieur Malfoy a été rejugé par une réunion extraordinaire du magenmagot. Celui-ci a été lavé de tous soupçons et dédommagé pour son séjour à Azkaban qu'il doit à une deux nombreuses élucubrations de Cornélius Fudge, anciennement ministre de la magie.

Monsieur Malfoy a pu réintégrer ses fonctions de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard, ce qui, semble-t-il, convient parfaitement aux élèves qui ont tous été informés des évènements. En effet, mors de son arrestation, toute l'école a été mise au courant et bien que les parents en frissonnent encore, les enfants eux ont été touchés car ils avaient appris à connaitre la vraie personnalité de monsieur Malfoy et celle-ci à semblé leur plaire. Précisons qu'en temps normal, les élèves souhaitent rester sans professeur le plus longtemps possible. Nous avons bien interrogé une trentaine d'élèves qui nous ont tous affirmé que leur professeur était attentif aux demandes de ses élèves et aussi qu'il était bien meilleur enseignant que nombre de ses prédécesseurs, ce qui eut le mérite de rassurer les quelques parents présents lors de ses interviews. »

Lucius avait été tellement absorbé par sa lecture qu'il n'avait même pas entendu Dumbledore revenir dans son bureau et s'asseoir derrière ce dernier. Un sourire aux lèvres, il releva la tête pour voir un vieil homme les yeux pétillants de joie ou de malice, on ne savait pas trop.

Sur un signe du directeur, Lucius s'empara de sa tasse sur laquelle l'elfe avait eu la bonne idée de jeter un sort de conservation. Le professeur lui proposa comme à son habitude un bonbon au citron que le vampire s'empressa de refuser. La dernière fois qu'il en avait accepté un, le directeur l'avait regardé d'un air furieux, comme s'il s'agissait du dernier bonbon du paquet et qu'il n'en avait pas d'autres sous la main.

Un silence confortable s'insinua entre les deux hommes qui sirotaient leur thé, silence qui fût rompu par des paroles peu correctes. Ils sortirent tous deux pour voir un Harry bloqué devant la gargouille qui refusait de le laisser passer. Lucius s'empara alors de la Gazette et descendit rejoindre le jeune Gryffondor.

- « Harry… que faisais-tu donc ?

- Cette saleté de gargouille voulait pas me laisser passer ! »

Sur ce, Lucius le serra dans ses bras s'enivrant de son odeur. Ils retournèrent a leur maison et passèrent le reste de la matinée là-bas. Le vampire s'installa sur le canapé et tira Harry jusqu'à ses genoux. Il lui passa alors le journal et attendit qu'il finisse.

- « Lucius ! Mais c'est super ! Vous aviez raison ça a marché !

- Bien sûr que ça a marché, doutais-tu de moi ?

- Non, pas de toi, je doutais plus du ministre, après tout, on peut s'attendre à tout de sa part ! »

Sur ce, Lucius prit la main d'Harry et le tira jusqu'à la grande salle. Tous les élèves étaient déjà attablés et quand ils ouvrirent les portes, rien ni personne n'aurait pu se douter de ce qui allait suivre. Tout devint silencieux quand un audacieux se mit à applaudir, suivi rapidement par ses camarades de maison et par l'ensemble de la grande salle, professeurs compris !

Harry rougit telle une tomate bien mûre alors que Lucius avait un sourire démentiel. Ils passèrent par la table des Gryffondors où Harry prit place entre Ron et Dean. Le grand blond, lui, partit rejoindre sa place à la table professorale. Le directeur se leva, regardant ses élèves d'un air attendri et se plaça devant la chouette ensorcelée, annonçant un discours.

- « Mes chers élèves, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le professeur Malfoy a été enfermé à tord à la prison d'Azkaban. Pendant ce temps, monsieur Potter a eu quelques difficultés. En effet, il a été confronté à quelques blessures, mineures heureusement et cela m'a rappelé la nécessité de connaître des sorts, même mineurs, de guérison. Ainsi, je suis fier de vous présenter un nouveau professeur, qui se trouve être également médicomage. Cette matière occupera une heure par semaine dans votre emploi du temps. Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, le professeur Timothy Senders. »

Sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, Timothy s'avança, un peu gêné jusqu'à sa nouvelle place située juste entre celle de Severus et celle de Lucius. Cela l'impressionnait de se retrouver au devant tout ce monde, même si la plupart n'avait même pas encore atteint leur majorité.

Depuis ce soir-là, tout se déroula dans une routine déconcertante. Les élèves appréciaient Lucius, de même que leur nouveau professeur, qui allait de paire avec leur nouvelle matière, bien évidemment. Les jours passèrent et Harry pu même remarquer un certain rapprochement entre le fils de son vampire et leur nouveau professeur. Le couple était heureux pour Draco. C'est vrai qu'il méritait bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui soit là pour lui, cependant, pour cela, il faudrait qu'il ose un jour le lui avouer. Le professeur en médicomagie n'était pas mieux que lui. Tous les élèves avaient pu remarquer que les deux étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Lucius, lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de les mettre dans des situations pas possibles, enfin, plutôt gênantes. Il fallait aussi dire que le directeur et le jeune Gryffondor s'y mettaient à cœur joie également. La dernière fois, Dumbledore avait invité Draco et Timothy chez Harry et Lucius, et ces deux là n'avaient pas pu résister, ils s'étaient tous deux dévêtus et s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre dans un baiser plus qu'approfondis dès que leur porte s'était ouverte !

Le pauvre Draco ne savait plus où se mettre, son professeur, lui était rouge pivoine, avait pris Draco par la main et l'avait tiré hors de la maison. Il se doutait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, le couple ne cessait de le mettre dans ces situations gênantes, et ce uniquement quand le jeune serpent se trouvait avec lui.

Harry devait avouer qu'ils avaient bien rigolé et Lucius, quant à lui, était soulagé que Timothy ait eu la présence d'esprit de s'en aller en emportant Draco car, même si cela partait d'une blague, ils s'étaient plus que pris au jeu et lui et son brun avaient fini illico presto dans leur lit. Ok…il devait l'avouer : sur le canapé (et oui il était plus près que la chambre et il n'avait pas honte de le dire, enfin presque !).

Ce weekend là, une sortie à Pré au lard était organisée et tout le monde en profita. Plus de la moitié du château se trouvait au village. Draco se trouvait en compagnie d'Hermione et de Ron à la librairie, Timothy était aux trois balais en compagnie de Severus et Harry, accompagné de Lucius se trouvait à l'animalerie. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il avait complètement oublié d'acheter les cadeaux de noël pour ces amis. En effet, mieux valait tard que jamais !

Il savait que ses amis seraient très contents de leurs cadeaux, Ron pourrait rivaliser de vitesse avec lui sur son nouvel éclair de feu et Hermione, qui était un peu morose depuis la disparition de Pattenrond retrouverai le sourire avec un nouvel animal de compagnie. Il avait prévu de leur offrir le soir même dans la salle commune.

Quand ils sortirent enfin de l'animalerie, le ciel s'était bien assombri et le vent s'était levé, éparpillant à son gré les quelques papiers se trouvant au sol. Lucius fronça les sourcils et attrapa Harry par le bras, il voulait à tout pris rentrer, un mauvais pressentiment l'avait assailli et il ne voulait en aucun cas mettre Harry en danger, même s'il se trompait, mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Mais malheureusement pour eux, il était trop tard.

Des coulées sombres s'abattirent sur le sol, laissant apparaître nombre de mangemorts. Parmi eux se trouvaient notamment les Lestrange ainsi que Fenrir Greyback et sa meute. En les apercevant, tous les élèves partirent au pas de course vers le château mais Greyback les poursuivi, faisant le plus de victimes que possible autour de lui.

Lucius, lui, resta horrifié quelques instants. Il se devait de mettre Harry en sureté quelque part, cependant, il savait que cela n'allait pas de la tarte d'éloigner le jeune. Il devait alors miser sur l'effet de surprise de ce qu'il devait lui dire depuis le ministère, en espérant que cela le tiendrait à l'écart le temps nécessaire à l'ordre pour repoussé cette attaque massive du village sorcier.

Alors, il agrippa Harry et le mena de force jusqu'à la cabane hurlante. Là-bas, il le fit s'asseoir sur le lit, le regard à la fois sévère et inquiet.

- « Harry, tu ne peux pas y retourner, surtout pas maintenant, je t'en pris n'y va pas.

- Lucius, pousse toi de là, tu sais très bien qu'il faut que j'y aille, si nous n'y allons pas il y aura encore plus de victimes et tu sais très bien qu'à nous deux, on peut faire le poids en attendant l'ordre !

- Harry, je t'en supplie, il ne faut pas que tu y retournes !

- Calme-toi Lucius ! ajouta le jeune, visiblement perturbé par l'état de détresse de son vampire. Pourquoi je ne devrais pas y aller d'abord ?

- Puisque tu es enceinte ! » lui répondit le vampire, le ton dur, espérant ainsi que le calice reste là en l'attendant.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Lucius s'éclipsa. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir annoncé à Harry de cette façon, et il s'en voulait aussi de l'avoir abandonné de cette façon, mais pour l'instant, il était seul et pouvait aller se battre sans la crainte que son amant ne se fasse blesser ou même pire.

Quand il revint enfin sur le champ de bataille, au milieu des rues de Pré-au-lard encore si animées il y a une heure à peine, tout avait changé. Des façades de magasins avaient été détruites ou étaient en train de brûler, des dizaines de cadavres jonchaient le sol, élèves, commerçants, et quelques mangemorts. Au fond de l'allée principale, il vit arriver en masse les membres de l'ordre, et même des gens n'en faisant pas partie qui avaient décidé d'intervenir dans un combat qui risquait fort de changer la donne avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire « ouf », il aperçut quelques mèches blondes dépasser de sous le cadavre d'un des loups. Cette chevelure ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne : son fils.

Au milieu des derniers sorts qui fusaient, visant à protéger la fuite de l'armée noire, il se précipita vers Draco. Il avait une vilaine blessure et perdait beaucoup de sang. Tout ce qu'il espérait désormais, c'est qu'il survivrait et surtout, que ce ne soit pas un loup qui l'avait blessé.

Aidé des survivants, il ramena les blessés à Poudlard, espérant, priant pour que l'équilibre du monde se rétablisse le plus vite possible.

* * *

><p>Une petite review ? (seul moyen de rétribution de l'auteur !)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis confuse d'avoir autant de retard dans la publication ! je n'ai pour seule excuse la tone de choses que je dois faire que ce soit pour les cours ou autre. ce chapitre peut être considéré comme le dernier, cependant, un chapitre supplémentaire viendra compléter cette fin par rapport aux histoires autres que celle d'Harry et de Lucius. Le dernier chapitre, à paraître je pense dans le courant de cette semaine, sera également agrémenté d'un petit saut dans le futur.

je remercie toutes les personnes m'ayant laissé une review car cela me fait énormément plaisir.

je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

* * *

><p>Amour d'un soir ou l'histoire de notre vie : Chapitre 16<p>

Harry n'en revenait pas. Comment Lucius pouvait-il savoir qu'il était enceint ? Lui avait-il dit cela juste pour le tenir éloigné du champ de bataille ? C'était sûrement ça, Lucius s'inquiétait seulement de sa sécurité mais il savait que sa présence à Pré-au-lard serait bénéfique. Alors, il se leva, regagna le village sorcier au pas de course, déjà, il entendait les cris et autres bruits du combat.

Il longea une ruelle et déboucha sur l'allée principale. Au même moment, un stupéfix filait vers lui, il plongea sur le côté et riposta par un pétrificus totalus. Le mangemort tomba, immobile de l'autre côté de la rue. Il avança un peu, scruta les différents visages.

Il aperçut, sur la route de Poudlard, Lucius qui se battait comme un beau diable et, de l'autre côté, il vit Rodolphus Lestrange s'approcher dangereusement d'une petite troisième année. Sans même réfléchir, il se précipita vers elle, baguette levée, et envoya l'homme valdinguer à une dizaine de mètres de là. Le temps qu'il se remette du choc, Harry eut le temps de pousser la jeune fille dans une ruelle menant chez un antiquaire peu connu. Il se retourna vers Rodolphus mais il s'effondra avant même de l'apercevoir. Quelqu'un lui avait lancé par derrière un sort de jambencoton et, alors qu'il allait récupérer sa baguette tombée par terre, l'homme le pétrifia.

Alors qu'on le soulevait magiquement, il aperçut Lucius retourner au château, Draco dans ses bras. Etait-il mort ? Soudain, il sentit une boule se former dans son estomac, allait-il revoir Lucius un jour ?

Tous en même temps les mangemorts transplanèrent, emmenant Harry par la même occasion. Dès qu'ils eurent atterris devant le manoir, il sentit sa cicatrice le brûler, il aurait bien voulu plaquer sa main sur son front douloureux mais ne pouvait toujours pas bouger le moindre cil en raison du sortilège qui était encore actif.

Ils entrèrent dans l'effrayant manoir et, à mesure qu'ils avançaient, la douleur augmentait. Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle assez vaste mais vide de meubles, hormis un fauteuil imposant dans lequel se trouvait le seigneur des ténèbres.

Le fidèle toutou, eu non, mangemort, déposa Harry aux pieds de son maître à face de serpent, qui était presque en train de siffler d'admiration du fait que ses partisans aient enfin réussi à capturer le survivant. Soulevant sa terrifiante baguette, il libéra Harry du sortilège qui le retenait immobile pour le mettre directement sous doloris.

- « Harry, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? demanda face de serpent

- Bien merci de demander… Tom, haleta le brun. »

Le Lord répondit d'un sifflement mécontent, suivi par une nouvelle série de doloris.

- « Content que ton ami Shackelbolt soit devenu ministre ?

- Oui, enfin un ministre qui fait le ménage dans les rangs du ministère ! répondit effrontément le Gryffondor. »

Nagini choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce, passa près d'Harry et le regarda intensément. Elle détourna vivement la tête et glissa jusqu'aux épaules de Jedusor pour lui siffler une chose inaudible aux oreilles d'Harry. Voldemort sembla surpris un instant, relevant un de ses pseudo sourcils bien haut, puis son regard se tourna vicieusement vers Harry et sur ses lèvres apparut un sourire sadique promettant quelques nouvelles souffrances pour le brun.

* * *

><p>Quand il commença à reprendre ses esprits, tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était une intense douleur au niveau de son mollet gauche ainsi qu'au niveau de son bras droit.<p>

Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais tout ce qu'il vit était d'un blanc étincelant. Que lui était-il arrivé déjà ? Tout était si flou… il se souvenait être parti pour Pré-au-lard car il voulait échapper à Timothy qui ne faisait que le suivre dans l'enceinte de l'école et il devait avouer que cette situation commençait à le perturber sérieusement.

Bon, il était bien parti au village, après, qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait dû se rendre au chaudron baveur, à moins qu'il ne soit allé chez l'apothicaire… ? Enfin, il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire dirons-nous, puis… oui, c'est là que tout avait dérapé.

Il ne se souvenait pas spécialement bien de l'ordre des évènements car tout lui revenait par flash, il revoyait sans cesse ce sort bondir sur lui et lui déchirer l'épaule et quand il allait se retourner pour aller se mettre à l'abri, il se souvenait juste d'une atroce douleur au mollet, comme s'il avait été pris dans un de ces pièges qu'utilisaient les moldus pour attraper les ours ou autres prédateurs. Ensuite, il se voyait se battre contre deux mangemorts surgis de nulle part.

Non c'était impossible, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, si on réfléchissait de façon logique, il serait sorti d'une boutique, se serait fait attaquer par des mangemorts sortis de nulle part, ce serait pris un sort de découpe au bras ou quelque chose dans ce goût là et en cherchant à se mettre à l'abris, c'était fait attraper la jambe par une chose non identifiée pour l'instant puis il avait senti un poids énorme lui tomber dessus et sous le poids de cette chose, il c'était effondré et avait fini par perdre connaissance, en se vidant de son sang.

Maintenant, il y voyait plus clair. Il se trouvait tout simplement à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. L'endroit était bondé, nombreux avaient été blessés pendant le combat. Il vit alors Poppy Pomfresh s'approcher de lui, la mine grave. Jamais il ne l'avait vue avec un air aussi sérieux sur le visage. Elle referma magiquement les rideaux qui les entourèrent et s'assit près de lui.

- Monsieur Malfoy, commença-t-elle, vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé ? vous avez été attaqué par des Mangemorts et… vous avez été mordu au mollet par un membre de la meute de Fenrir Greyback. Je suis désolée monsieur Malfoy.

Draco n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Il allait devenir un loup garou, une bête horrible, capable de tuer Timothy ou une personne quelconque.

- Mon père est-il au courant ?

- Non, pas encore, je préférais vous l'apprendre avant. Cependant, il ne devrait plus tarder, il vous a déposé puis est repartit chercher monsieur Potter. Il était censé revenir directement après.

Draco ne savait pas quoi faire. Quelques temps plus tôt, il voulait se rapprocher de Timothy, maintenant ce projet lui devenait impossible. Jamais plus il n'oserait s'approcher de lui, il n'allait pas s'imposer auprès de lui.

Après tout, avoir un loup garou comme compagnon était plus un fardeau qu'autre chose, un danger même. Il s'assit sur son lit et quand Poppy lui tourna enfin le dos, il tenait sa baguette et lançait le sort d'oubli.

L'infirmière tressaillit légèrement mais continua tout de même son chemin vers le patient suivant. Près d'une heure plus tard, Lucius arriva légèrement échevelé et les yeux rougis, que lui arrivait-il donc ? il s'approcha de l'infirmière d'un pas rapide, lui parla, et vint finalement voir son fils.

- Draco, tu vas bien, merci Merlin. Aurais-tu vu Harry ? il n'est plus à la cabane hurlante !

- Quoi !? mais il s'est passé quoi ?

- Je sais pas justement ! s'énerva l'adulte.

Madame Pomfresh arriva au galop pour leur dire de baisser d'un ton mais, sans même demander son avis à l'infirmière, Lucius prit son fils dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce.

Il n'oublia pas d'envoyer une note à Timothy ainsi qu'à Severus, leur demandant de le rejoindre dans le bureau directorial. A partir de là, les choses s'accélérèrent : Albus lança des recherches, Minerva restait dans un genre de choc et Severus, quant à lui, restait inexpressif, alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui, il commençait à réellement s'inquiéter.

- Albus, déclara l'homme tout de noir vêtu, je pense savoir où se trouve Potter.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Eh bien expliquez-vous Severus, ne nous faites pas attendre plus que cela, déclara le vieil homme barbu.

- Depuis que les Mangemorts sont partis de Pré-au-lard, ma marque me fait une drôle d'impression, elle ne me brûle pas comme quand Voldemort m'appelle, je dirais plutôt qu'elle me gratte continuellement, pas toi Lucius ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis, oui, c'est vrai, ça ne me l'a fait qu'une fois d'ailleurs, uniquement quand… Oh non Severus, dis-moi que je me trompe… ?

- J'ai bien peur que tu ne te trompes pas Lucius, Harry est là-bas avec Lui.

Sans un mot, le blond se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se rendre là-bas, mais comment allait-il le faire ? après tout, il ne pouvait plus transplaner au manoir et ne pouvait plus se présenter devant le lord alors qu'il n'y était pas allé aux derniers appels.

Il ne restait plus que deux solutions : soit Severus retournait là-bas et libérait Harry en se trahissant, soit Dumbledore réunissait une armée et ils débarqueraient tous en force au manoir et Harry risquait sa peau.

Si encore Lucius pouvait joindre Harry mentalement, mais non, depuis qu'il avait le bébé, ils ne parvenaient plus à communiquer ainsi.

Cependant, sans que Lucius ne dise quoi que ce soit, le maître des potions se porta volontaire pour aller prendre soin d'Harry, ou tout de moins le soigner si besoin jusqu'à ce que l'attaque soit préparée. Tout le monde approuva cette idée et Lucius en fut plus que reconnaissant envers son ami de toujours.

Quand tous furent sortis du bureau du directeur, Timothy parvint à coincer Draco dans une salle vide.

- Draco, pourquoi me fuis-tu ? j'ai fait quelque chose ou…

- Laisse moi, je ne veux plus te voir !

Et le blond s'enfuit de la salle, courant le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Il se réfugia dans une autre salle de classe déserte, se roula en boule dans un coin et laissa ses larmes couler, qu'il aurait voulu qu'Harry soit là pour le réconforter…

Il aurait voulu se jeter dans les bras du jeune professeur, lui dire combien il l'aimait, mais il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être avec lui, on lui avait retiré son droit d'aimer quelqu'un en même temps qu'on l'avait transformé en loup garou.

Cette nuit-là, il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, de même pour Lucius. En effet, Malfoy père passa sa nuit à essayer de rentrer en contact avec son calice mais les barrières de protection, élevées par le lord noir lui-même étaient très puissantes, trop puissantes, même pour lui. Ou alors… ou alors l'impardonnable était arrivé.

C'est aussi vrai que depuis Pré-au-lard, il ne ressentait plus la présence du brun. Au matin, tout le monde reprit les cours comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais le soir même, Severus se prépara pour aller voir le lord.

En effet, plus tôt dans la journée, Bellatrix lui avait fait parvenir un portauloin qui devait partir à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Il attrapa la brosse à dents et sentit l'habituel crochet tirer son nombril.

Quand ses pieds touchèrent de nouveau le sol, il se trouvait devant un élégant mais terrifiant manoir. D'un pas quelque peu assuré, il passa les deux grandes portes d'entrée et se dirigea directement vers les cachots. Il allait falloir qu'il fasse vite pour voir Harry car Voldemort avait dû être averti de son passage au manoir.

Il descendit dans les sous-sols et trouva rapidement la cellule du jeune Potter. Il entra rapidement dans la petite pièce et trouva un petit corps meurtri, allongé dans un coin sombre. Severus sortit de sous sa cape une potion spéciale post doloris qu'il avait toujours en réserve au cas où.

Il releva Harry dans ses bras et celui-ci frissonna. Le professeur de potions lui passa gentiment la main dans le dos afin de l'apaiser et lui fit boire l'infect breuvage. Le plus jeune rouvrit les yeux et sembla être soulagé à la fois moralement, de par la présence de Severus, et physiquement grâce aux effets bénéfiques de la potion.

- Harry, ça va aller ? demanda l'homme.

- On va dire oui, tu me ramènes à la maison ?

- Non Harry, pas aujourd'hui, j'en ai bien peur. Lucius souffre énormément de vous savoir ici. Dumbledore monte un plan d'attaque du manoir avec l'ordre. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Voldemort vous a épargné. Vous a-t-il dit quelque chose de particulier ?

- Il me torturait et Nagini est entrée, elle m'a regardé longtemps et elle a chuchoté quelque chose à Voldemort. Il m'a ensuite regardé bizarrement, avec un grand sourire.

Snape sembla réfléchir un moment et passa sa baguette au-dessus du corps du plus jeune. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait, Harry était enceint. Il lui donna un peu de nourriture qu'il avait apporté exprès pour lui après quoi il se releva et quitta la cellule. Il remonta rapidement dans les étages et se rendit là où se trouvait son maître.

- Maître ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Severusss, j'espère que tu as des informations capitales qui justifient ta demande de portauloin.

- Oui maître, Dumbledore a réuni l'ordre du phœnix et une attaque est en cours de planification. Ils veulent attaquer le manoir mercredi de la semaine prochaine.

- Quel vieillard sénil, s'il s'imagine pouvoir trouver le manoir comme ça…

- A vrai dire monseigneur, si j'ai tout compris, Dumbledore aurait des espions au manoir dont je ne connais pas l'identité.

- Quoi !?

Face de serpent vit rouge, comment le vieux aurait-il réussi à faire entrer des espions dans ses rangs ? sa baguette le démangea et c'est Severus qui en fit les frais. Le professeur se tordit de douleur sur le sol crasseux.

Quand son maître se lassa enfin, Severus pût regagner Poudlard. Immédiatement, il se rendit à la chambre de Lucius. Même s'il était relativement tard, il savait que le blond l'attendait impatiemment.

Il frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit rapidement. Il entra dans la pièce et rapporta l'état d'Harry à Lucius.

- Lucius, je pense qu'Il le sait, Nagini a dû le sentir, c'est pour ça que je pense qu'Il le garde vivant dans les cachots. Je te laisse, il faut que j'aille parler à Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, un jeune blond faisait son sac. Il y mit tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour s'enfuir : tente, vêtements, livres…<p>

Une fois ses affaires rassemblées, il sortit de sa chambre et quitta le château. Il devait le faire, il se transformerait peu à peu en loup garou. Déjà ses goûts changeaient, ainsi que son comportement.

Il était de plus en plus attiré par Timothy mais dès qu'il le voyait, sa conscience le repoussait car pour lui, il était impossible que le jeune professeur accepte un loup garou comme compagnon, Draco ne pouvait pas s'imposer auprès de lui. Et si jamais Timothy l'apprenait, Draco ne voulait pas subir son regard qui serait sûrement dégouté, voir haineux.

Il se fraya difficilement un chemin au travers de la forêt interdite. Il voulait aller le plus loin possible afin que son père ne puisse pas le retrouver facilement.

Bien qu'il commençait à pleuvoir, il continua, cela allait effacer ses traces ainsi que l'odeur qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il ne s'arrêta qu'au petit matin, sortit sa tente et s'y installa.

Confortablement couché dans son lit, ses yeux, ces traitres, laissèrent passer les larmes qu'il avait retenues jusqu'ici.

* * *

><p>Lucius avait eu du mal à s'endormir. Après tout, Voldemort savait qu'Harry était enceint et son aimé était retenu dans les cachots du Lord noir. Il se releva et vit la lettre sous sa porte. Intrigué, il se leva et lu la missive :<p>

« Père,

Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment opportun pour vous parler mais madame Pomfresh ne vous a pas tout dit, je lui ai lancé un sort d'oubliettes. Durant la bataille de Pré-au-lard, un loup garou m'a mordu à la jambe et je commence déjà à changer et à perdre le contrôle.

Même si je m'attache de plus en plus à Timothy, et que je tiens énormément à vous, je ne peux rester ici et mettre tout le monde en danger. De plus, comment Timothy pourrait accepter un monstre tel que celui que je suis devenu ?

Ne me cherchez pas je vous prie, j'ai besoin de temps mais pour parler honnêtement, je ne sais pas si nous nous reverrons un jour.

Adieu père, prenez soin de vous,

Draco »

Quand Lucius eut fini de lire la lettre, une unique larme rouge ornait sa joue. Il avait bien remarqué un changement dans l'odeur de son fils mais n'avait pas voulu l'admettre.

Il se releva, n'ayant pas même remarqué s'être assit, et se rendit à la chambre du professeur. Celui-ci était réveillé et semblait songeur. Le grand blond lui tendit la lettre dont Timothy, même sans l'avoir lue, devinait déjà les grandes lignes.

Et là, leur journée qui avait déjà mal commencé empira : Lucius tomba à la renverse, son lien avec Harry lui envoya des visions du brun en train de se faire torturer mais une chose le dérangea, Harry avait un ventre proéminent alors que trois jours auparavant, on ne distinguait rien.

Remis de ses visions, il fila comme une flèche à la bibliothèque. Il passa trois jours complets à étudier les grossesses si particulières résultant de l'union d'un vampire et d'un humain. Severus, lui, était passé plusieurs fois vérifier son état de santé qui empirait à vue d'œil.

Alors, Severus s'enferma dans ses cachots et plus particulièrement dans son laboratoire afin de trouver un substitut au sang du Gryffondor impossible qui servait de calice au blond.

Au château, personne ne vit les professeurs de potion, défense et sorts de guérison pendant deux semaines. La seule piste que tenait Lucius s'était avérée impossible :

« Lorsqu'un calice est enceint d'un demi vampire, ou fils d'un vampire, la grossesse peut être marquée d'évènements plus qu'étonnants. Si le père vampire est également un sorcier puissant, il s'est déjà avéré que l'embryon cache tout changement physique : un sorcier enceint de 4 mois par exemple peut sembler tout à fait normal, avec un ventre bien plat.

Cependant, si l'embryon se trouve affaibli par un abus prolongé de magie, les effets qu'il avait jusqu'alors produits s'annulent (le physique par exemple apparaît tel qu'il est réellement) et un accouchement prématuré a de fortes chances d'arriver. »

Mais Lucius trouvait cela impossible, après tout, il était vampire à part entière, non pas un demi vampire. Lucius en était là dans ses réflexions quand Severus arriva, triomphal, une fiole à la main.

Les narines sensibles du blond réagirent immédiatement et ses canines s'agrandirent. Il attrapa la fiole et l'engloutit d'une seule traite.

- Tu vas me coûter cher Lucius, annonça l'effrayant professeur, des ailes de wyngibit, du sang de dragon…, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus cher sur le marché noir, c'est même pas légal.

- Tu sais très bien que je m'en fiche royalement Severus.

- Alors cette potion ?

- Elle ne vaut pas le sang d'Harry mais mon corps semble l'accepter, c'est le plus important.

* * *

><p>Couché dans un coin de cachot, Harry souffrait le martyr. Il ne sortait pas d'une séance de torture avec Voldemort mais depuis que son ventre avait « soudainement » grossi, il sentait sa magie le quitter, créant comme un vide béant en lui, l'affaiblissant de plus en plus.<p>

Il entendit quelques bruits étouffés dans les cellules voisines. Un bruit de glissement se rapprochait et Nagini entra dans son cachot. Le brun n'avait plus assez de forces pour bouger, et le serpent se rapprochait inexorablement de lui.

* * *

><p>Dans son coin de forêt, Draco stressait petit à petit, la pleine lune n'allait pas tarder à se dévoiler et sa première transformation allait démarrer. Il paraît que les premières sont toujours les plus douloureuses.<p>

Il ne supportait pas l'idée de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Heureusement, dans cette partie reculée de la forêt, il était sûr de ne faire de mal à personne. Quand il leva la tête vers le ciel nuageux, il vit la lune sortir de sa cachette et jeter sur lui ses rayons tant redoutés.

La douleur le frappa comme un coup de fouet déchire un dos. Tous ses muscles semblaient en feu. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour nier la douleur pourtant bel et bien présente.

Ses jambes s'étirèrent, son visage s'allongea pour donner naissance à un museau droit et fière. Il sentit ses sens se développer et plus rien ne bougea.

A la place de l'humain se tenait un loup, fièrement dressé sur ses pattes. Ses yeux se plissèrent, sa tête pivota et il s'avança, suivant la piste de l'humain qu'il sentait.

Le chasseur, impitoyable et redoutable, se rapprochait de l'odeur si délicieuse.

* * *

><p>Après le choc qu'il avait reçu, Timothy se releva. Il attrapa un sac à dos, jeta dedans tout ce qui lui serait utile et se précipita en dehors du château. Il lança un sort plus que complexe, permettant de suivre les traces de la personne que l'on aime. Il pouvait remercier sa sœur, aurore de son état, de lui avoir appris ce sortilège.<p>

Doté d'une formidable motivation, il s'élança d'un pas rapide sur les traces de son dragon.

Quelques jours plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas rattrapé le blond, et la pleine lune était prévue pour le soir même.

Il se mit à courir, malgré le fait que le fait que le voyage l'ait épuisé. La nuit tomba rapidement et un hurlement retentit tout autour de lui, transformé par l'écho. Draco avait dû se transformer.

Ses yeux cherchèrent autour de lui une ombre, un indice, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de localiser le blond, qui devait se cacher dans quelque bosquet, attendant le bon moment pour foncer sur lui.

Entendant un craquement dans son dos, il se retourna brusquement, trop tard. Un loup au pelage couleur de sable fonçait droit sur lui.

* * *

><p>- Pauvre petit serpent… commença Nagini. L'enfant dans ton ventre manque d'énergie. S'il n'est pas nourri correctement, il mourra dans moins d'une semaine. La vie s'éteint en toi petit.<p>

- Pourquoi être venue ? lança sèchement Harry. Je suppose que le spectacle te plait Nagini.

- Détrompes toi jeune serpent, je n'apprécie guère voir de si jeunes vies s'éteindre sans même avoir vu le jour. Tu as de la chance que je joue dans ton camp mon serpent. Sans moi, Snape ne t'aurait jamais atteint.

- Je ne comprends pas, lâcha le brun.

- Quand j'étais petite, Tom a tué toute ma famille devant mes yeux et m'a recueillie, moi, alors, je me suis juré de tout faire pour participer à sa chute. Je l'ai fidèlement servi durant toutes ces années, guettant le moment propice pour le trahir.

* * *

><p>Au petit matin, Draco était replié sur lui-même, voyant la même scène se répéter sous ses yeux. Il se revoyait, sur le haut de cette falaise, brandissant sa patte et assénant le coup qui précipita Timothy dans le vide.<p>

Il revoyait encore ce visage plonger dans le noir sans une once de peur ou de dégoût. Comment avait-il bien pu blesser la personne qui lui tenait tant à cœur ? Abandonnant sa raison là où il était, il courut à en perdre haleine.

* * *

><p>Severus était confortablement assis dans son fauteuil face à la cheminée et lisait un livre pour le moins divertissant. Quand il entendit le « pop » caractéristique du transplanage, il ne releva même pas la tête car il savait que s'il croisait les yeux du vieux directeur, sa colère l'emporterait.<p>

D'une voix à peine audible, il demanda :

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous demande de ne pas transplaner chez moi Albus ?

N'entendant pas de réponse, il se leva et se retourna enfin mais personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Rien. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une ombre se mouvoir. Il s'écarta d'un geste sec mais le serpent l'avait prévu et avait bondit sur lui afin de se saisir de la baguette du Serpentard.

Quand Snape eut évalué la situation dans son entier, il ne fit aucun geste. Nagini agita la baguette dans les airs et des lettres dorées apparurent dans les airs : PRENDS DE LA NOURRITURE ET METS LA DANS UN SAC OU UN PANIER.

Le brun fronça les sourcils devant ce tour de passe-passe du reptile, depuis quand un serpent peut se servir d'une baguette magique ? Tout en gardant un œil sur le serpent du seigneur des ténèbres, Severus s'exécuta.

Le panier fini, il le montra au reptile qui sembla hocher la tête et angoissa quelque peu quand il s'approcha de lui. Le serpent enroula son bras et transplana de nouveau, entraînant avec lui le maître des potions.

Quand Severus rouvrit les yeux, il ne voyait rien et il avait froid. Il entendit Nagini se déplacer de son corps lourd sur le sol. Ses yeux s'accoutumèrent rapidement à l'obscurité et il repéra un corps allongé près du serpent.

Il sortit alors prudemment la nourriture tout en observant attentivement les réactions du reptile. Il souleva Harry et entreprit de lui faire avaler quelque chose quand la porte du cachot s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, allant s'écraser contre le mur froid.

Rodolphus leva sa baguette, trop heureux d'avoir trouvé le traître et de pouvoir s'en débarrasser mais Nagini fut plus rapide et lui planta ses crochets en travers de la gorge. L'homme s'effondra immédiatement sous les effets du venin.

Severus tira le corps à l'intérieur et referma rapidement la porte. D'un simple evanesco, il fit disparaître le corps.

Quand Harry eut avalé assez de nourriture, il parvint à se relever légèrement. Le professeur le tint contre lui et lui glissa quelques mots gentils, lui demandant de tenir le coup pour Lucius et le bébé.

Quand Nagini se redressa, elle ramena Severus dans ses appartements et lui rendit docilement sa baguette. Le grand brun n'en revenait pas. Etais-ce un nouveau plan de son maître ou bien le serpent avait-il changé de camp ? Severus n'était plus sûr de rien sauf du fait que l'accouchement serait pour bientôt et que si Harry n'avait pas de potions rapidement, il ne survivrait pas à la venue au monde de son enfant, et encore moins au combat qui aurait lieu juste après.

Quelques jours plus tard, Nagini était revenue en catastrophe chercher Severus au milieu de l'un de ses cours. Les élèves avaient fui la salle de cours alors que le professeur s'était précipité pour lui remettre sa baguette. Le reptile se jeta presque sur le bout de bois magique et les mots apparurent : LE TRAVAIL A COMMENCE ? VOLDEMORT VA BIENTOT ALLER LE VOIR, AVEZ-VOUS FAIT LES POTIONS NECESSAIRES ?

Severus réagit au quart de tour et sortit un panier de sous son bureau. Le serpent matérialisa pendant ce temps une carte de l'Angleterre dans laquelle elle planta un de ses crochets à un endroit bien précis de la campagne.

Le maitre des potions donna immédiatement le panier au serpent qui lui montra sa carte tout en disparaissant. Severus convoqua magiquement les professeurs ainsi que les membres de l'ordre.

* * *

><p>Dans les cachots du manoir noir, on entendait des hurlements. Heureusement, le serpent avait pu lui faire avaler toutes ses potions avant que le lord n'arrive.<p>

L'homme se délectait de voir souffrir son ennemi, et rien que de se dire que cet ennemi allait lui donner son successeur le faisait bien rire.

Harry avait à peine conscience que le seigneur des ténèbres se trouvait avec lui dans sa cellule. Il ne savait qu'une chose : c'est qu'il souffrait le martyr et donc que le bébé arrivait. . Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que son bébé soit en bonne santé, que Voldemort lui parlerait de son père et que Lucius supporterait sa mort.

Oui, il savait qu'il allait mourir car même s'il survivait à l'accouchement, Voldemort n'hésiterait pas à lui jeter un Avada. Effectivement, bien que l'esprit du seigneur des ténèbres soit quelque peu tordu, il n'était pas compliqué de deviner qu'il voulait le bébé d'Harry avant de le tuer lui.

La tête du petit être était déjà visible, toute blanche, quelque peu maculée de sang bien sûr, avec déjà une belle touffe de cheveux du blond caractéristique des Malfoy. Harry poussa de toutes ses forces, déchiré par la douleur que provoquait ce tout petit être.

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'Harry avait perdu le fil du temps. Quand le bébé fut enfin sorti, Voldemort le prit dans ses bras et le jeune père s'écroula, épuisé. Voldemort leva sa baguette afin d'asséner le coup fatal et lança le sort de mort.

La lueur verte jaillit à toute vitesse vers le brun quand soudain la lumière se figea. Le lord noir en fût décontenancé : comment un bébé à peine sortit du ventre de son père pouvait-il figer ainsi un sort aussi puissant qu'un impardonnable ?

Nagini en profita alors pour injecter son venin dans la cheville découverte de l'homme mais comme elle s'en doutait, Il était immunisé contre ce poison pourtant plus qu'efficace.

Ensuite, tout sembla accélérer autour de Tom. Harry fut enveloppé d'une lumière dorée et trouva la force de se relever. D'un expeliarmus informulé, il renvoya le sort figé qui fila à nouveau à toute vitesse, mais cette fois ci, il fila droit sur le seigneur des ténèbres.

La dernière chose que vit Harry, ce fût Voldemort s'effondrer comme dans un film moldu, comme au ralenti.

* * *

><p>Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, tout le monde s'était réuni. Severus leur indiqua l'emplacement du manoir de Voldemort et tous transplanèrent.<p>

Ils traversèrent pièce après pièce la bâtisse étonnement vide. Arrivés aux cachots, une forte odeur de sang les accueillit. Anxieux, ils s'approchèrent de la seule cellule ouverte et tous tombèrent des nues en voyant Voldemort étalé dans une flaque de sang, et Harry face contre terre.

Le bébé, tranquillement allongé contre Nagini, ne faisait aucun bruit, les yeux fermés, il semblait dormir. Severus, devancé par Lucius, se précipita sur Harry afin de voir s'il était mort ou non. Soulagés par la faible respiration du survivant, ils transplanèrent directement pour Ste Mangouste.

Même si tout cela s'était déroulé à une vitesse incroyable, Severus n'avait pas raté le regard bizarre qu'avait lancé le blond au bébé.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, ils furent étonnés de trouver Timothy, qui avait disparu, dans une civière et couvert de blessures.

Harry et le bébé furent immédiatement pris en charge par les médicomages. Quand le jeune brun arriva dans sa chambre, Lucius le veilla, aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait, ne s'approchant qu'à peine du bébé.

La première chose qu'il vit en se réveillant, ce furent deux prunelles de couleur gris acier encadrées par ce visage qu'il aimait tant. Ces yeux se remplirent de larmes car jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir l'occasion de le revoir un jour.

Lucius le serra dans ses bras, oubliant complètement sa soif de sang. Soudain, Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte du blond, s'inquiétant pour le bébé.

Le bébé va bien Harry, c'est une belle petite fille, elle est juste là, à côté, regarde, lança doucement le blond.

Ho, Lucius, elle est si belle, je suis si content ! et elle te ressemble tellement !

Harry, ce n'est pas moi le père.

* * *

><p>ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? soyez gentils de me laisser une review afin de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !<p>

bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !


	17. Chapter 17 (fin)

bonjour à tous chers lecteurs,

et voilà comme promis l'ultime chapitre qui, je l'avoue est bien plus petit que les autres. j'espère ne pas vous décevoir, postez moi votre avis car il compte beaucoup pour moi !

* * *

><p>Amour d'un soir ou l'histoire de notre vie : chapitre 17 (fin)<p>

Autour de lui, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Lucius ne pouvait qu'avoir perdu la raison. Il était forcément le père de leur enfant, la petite lui ressemblait tellement… à moins que… non, Harry ne voulait pas y croire.

Il se risqua à poser les yeux sur son vampire qui lui souriait tristement, il avait dû suivre ses pensées.

- Tu as deviné Harry, dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Lucius ? où est-il d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Harry, commença doucement le blond, personne ne sait où se trouve Draco, il a été mordu par un loup garou et s'est enfui.

Le brun ne trouva rien à dire et s'approcha du berceau de la petite.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait quelques jours déjà que j'avais tué Timothy et que je n'arrivais pas à m'en remettre. J'arrivais aux abords d'un village dont j'ignorais l'existence, le premier village depuis ma fuite de Poudlard, ce jour où pour moi, tout avait basculé.<p>

Ayant perdu ma baguette, je restais prudent vis-à-vis des personnes que je croisais. Moi qui avait toujours fait attention à mon apparence, je devais avoir l'air d'un misérable avec des vêtements en lambeaux et une barbe de quelques jours, me donnant l'air d'un SDF.

Je repérais un pub, y entrais. Heureusement pour moi, il s'agissait d'un pub sorcier. Je priais alors le ciel pour avoir encore quelques pièces sur moi. Je fouillais négligemment mes poches, trouvant à peine de quoi me payer une chope de bierraubeurre alors qu'un whisky pur feu m'aurait fait le plus grand bien.

Draco s'installa au bar non sans attirer bon nombre de regards. Avisant un exemplaire de la gazette qui traînait dans un coin, il s'en empara et loucha sur la première page qui indiquait en gros titres : « Voldemort tué, le monde sorcier libéré, le survivant accomplit un deuxième miracle ».

Il se précipita de lire la page 2 où tout était expliqué en détails. Il arrivait à la fin de l'article quand une phrase lui sauta aux yeux : Harry avait accouché et se trouvait actuellement très faible dans une chambre de Ste Mangouste.

Le blond ne prit pas la peine de finir sa chope et sauta dans la cheminée. Arrivé à l'hôpital, il courut vers l'accueil afin de demander la chambre d'Harry. La standardiste le regarda de la tête aux pieds et lui annonça au final que « Monsieur Potter ne reçoit personne dans sa chambre » avec sa voix de pimbèche, pensa Draco.

Il fit mine de partir et dès que la standardiste baissa les yeux, il bifurqua dans un couloir. Il lut tous les écriteaux jusqu'à trouver celui au nom de « Potter ». il entra alors dans la pièce sans frapper et trouva Harry allongé dans son lit, les yeux ouverts, fixés sur le plafond.

- Harry ? appela-t-il, hésitant.

Le brun sursauta légèrement et redressa sa tête. Quand il vit Draco, il sauta du lit, arrachant à moitié sa transfusion qui se mit à sonner. Draco se cacha dans un placard sous les ordres d'Harry alors qu'une médicomage arrivait, énervée, pour lui remettre l'aiguille comme il le fallait. Quand elle eut refermé la porte, après avoir passablement engueulé Harry, le blond réapparu et serra l'autre garçon dans ses bras, il lui avait tellement manqué.

- Draco, commença Harry en souriant, ne voudrais-tu pas prendre une douche ? Ce n'est pas que tu empestes mais bon…

- C'est ça, fous toi de moi Potter, plaisanta-t-il en retour. Je t'emprunte ta salle de bain, sors moi des vêtements s'il te plaît.

Harry chercha quelque chose d'un peu grand pour lui, vu que le blond avait une tête de plus que lui, et tendis ses trouvailles à l'arrogant personnage lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bain les cheveux encore mouillé, une simple serviette entourant ses fines hanches.

- Dray j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Quoi donc ? dit-il en souriant encore d'avoir pris une bonne douche.

- Je… je ne sais pas comment dire… c'est difficile et je pense que tu vas mal le prendre.

Draco fronça les sourcils à l'entente de cette phrase et écouta ce qu'avait à lui dire le brun de si important.

- Tu sais le bébé. Quand je me suis réveillé, Lucius était là et il ne l'a pas touchée, il m'a dit que… que le bébé n'est pas de lui. Elle lui ressemblait tellement pourtant. Tu… tu sais quand Lucius était en mission et que… enfin tu sais que tu… quand tu as pris son apparence et que…

- Harry ne me dit pas que…

- Si Draco, la petite est de toi, je suis désolé Draco.

Restant bouche bée, le beau blond se laissa tomber sur le lit aux côtés du brun. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, se demandant ce qui allait se passer désormais.

- Draco, ne disparais plus s'il te plaît, ça m'a fait tellement de peine quand j'ai su que tu avais disparu, et ça crève les yeux que Timothy et toi vous vous aimez. Je suis sûr qu'il a dû être anéanti quand il l'a su.

- Harry, je me suis fait mordre par un loup garou. Je ne peux pas rester et encore moins garder un bébé. Quel être censé voudrait vivre avec un loup garou et pire, quel enfant voudrait d'un loup garou comme père, un monstre n'a pas le droit au bonheur Harry.

Harry commençait à se demander comment convaincre Draco du fait que Timothy l'aimait sans son petit problème de fourrure de même qu'avec et que la petite serait la plus heureuse des enfants si son père était présent pour elle et l'aimait aussi. Il essaya de le lui expliquer avec des mots qui se voulaient doux et gentils.

* * *

><p>J'entendais de la bouche d'Harry les mêmes arguments que je m'étais répétés en boucle quelques jours plus tôt mais que j'avais vite abandonnés. Mais maintenant que quelqu'un d'autre les prononçait à voix haute, ils semblaient moins irréels, plus vraisemblables.<p>

Je voulais prendre mon temps pour réfléchir, ainsi, je ne répondis pas au brun. Je m'approchais du berceau et pris la petite dans mes bras, ma fille.

Cette dernière, aux beaux cheveux du blond caractéristique de ma famille, ouvrit ses yeux d'un vert émeraude électrique, les mêmes que ceux d'Harry. Je la reposais dans son petit lit et remercia Harry de m'avoir permis de retrouver un aspect civilisé.

J'allais rentrer chez moi discrètement, le temps de réfléchir à tout cela. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre d'Harry et restais figé de peur. Face à moi se tenait la personne que j'aurais le moins souhaité voir aujourd'hui : Timothy.

Celui-ci m'avait d'abord regardé d'un air surpris, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à me voir. Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres et il me serra dans ses bras.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir, je restais crispé. Une pensée m'effleura l'esprit : s'il apprenait que la petite était de moi, il voudrait encore moins de moi, ne voulant pas d'une vie contraignant comprenant un loup garou pour amant et un enfant qui n'était pas de lui.

Dès que son étreinte se desserra infimement, je choisis de fuir, je n'étais pas encore prêt à l'affronter alors même qu'il y a une heure, je le croyais mort par ma faute. Ma manche fut tirée sur le côté et je me retrouvais emmené par cheminette dans un endroit inconnu.

J'en déduis que j'étais chez lui. N'ayant ni baguette ni poudre de cheminette sous la main, je me trouvais contraint de rester dans ce lieu inconnu. Timothy me dit de m'asseoir alors je m'exécutais sans rien dire.

Il se posta face à moi et je n'osai pas poser mes yeux dans les siens. Pourtant, il releva mon menton et m'avoua son amour pour moi et me dit qu'il m'aimait plus que tout au monde. Je ne savais pas, à ce moment-là, s'il se fichait de moi ou s'il était tout simplement fou. Je le lui dis et il a explosé de rire.

- Oh oui je suis fou, me dit-il, fou de toi Draco. Je me fiche que tu sois un loup ou non, nous feront comme le font Remus et Tonks, de même que Bill et Fleur.

- Timothy, commençais-je la voix tremblante, il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas, et une fois que je te l'aurais dit, tu ne voudras plus de moi.

Il me regarda avec un drôle d'air, penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté et ses lèvres s'étirant légèrement.

- Voilà, dis-je, le bébé d'Harry, en fait c'est…

- Je sais Draco, lâcha-t-il avant de venir me voler mes lèvres.

Ce premier baiser se voulu doux, rassurant. Sa langue venait caresser la mienne, l'entraînant dans une danse envoutante. A contrecœur, je laissais ses lèvres se décoller des miennes, ne cherchant pas à les retenir.

Il m'observa d'un regard de braise, alors je su que jamais plus je ne pourrais me séparer de lui, mais j'avais encore des doutes en ce qui nous concernait.

- Il va falloir trouver un nom lâcha-t-il

Haussant un sourcil, je répondais candidement :

- Pour qui ?

- Mais pour notre petite fille bien sûr.

J'aurais pu lui sauter au cou tellement j'étais heureux, c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai fait. Il prit ma main dans la sienne, il me releva et m'attira dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, légèrement, et nous déplaça jusque dans la cheminée.

Les flammes vertes nous enrobèrent de leur douce chaleur et presque aussitôt, nous étions dans le hall de Ste Mangouste. Nous repassions devant cette pimbèche de standardiste qui me regarda passer d'un drôle d'air, comme si elle avait vu un inféri !

* * *

><p>5 ans plus tard<p>

* * *

><p>- Annelyse, pousse-moi plus fort, on dirait que c'est Hugo qui me pousse ! s'exclama la petite brune aux yeux d'un gris acier.<p>

- Mé arrête de te plaindre Maya ! J'en ai marre moi de te pousser d'abord !

- Espèce de Poufsouffle, t'as rien dans les bras comme leurs batteurs !

- Je vais le dire à papa !

La petite s'enfuit en courant vers le manoir alors que la plus jeune sautait de sa balançoire pour aller à sa poursuite.

Le petit brun assis non loin de là les rattrapa vite, trouvant ce jeu amusant.

- Papa ! crièrent ensembles Annelyse et Maya.

Timothy, du même mouvement que Draco, se retourna pour voir ce qu'avaient encore ces deux monstres qui devaient être tout sauf des filles.

- Maya elle m'a traitée de Poufsouffle ! c'est pas gentil, cria Annelyse.

- Et alors, répondit l'homme. En quoi la maison Poufsouffle peut-elle être une insulte ?

Annelyse ne sut que répondre à ça, après tout, elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin que le « espèce de ».

- Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas exemple sur Hugo ? Harry et Lucius n'ont jamais à le reprendre, pourtant il n'a que 3 ans ! et vous en avez 4 et 5 !

- Mais Hugo il est pas drôle, il passe ses journées assis à regarder l'herbe ! répliqua Maya.

Lucius, la main sur le ventre d'Harry, sourit un peu plus en entendant ce qu'avaient à dire les filles de son fils.

- Et puis d'abord, reprit Maya, pourquoi Hugo il a les mêmes yeux qu'Annelyse et Harry ?

Tous les adultes se regardèrent. Draco et Timothy prirent leurs filles sur leurs genoux et Lucius prit Hugo contre lui.

- Ça vous dirait une histoire ? commença Harry.

- Oh oui ! s'écrièrent tous les enfants en même temps.

- Quoi comme histoire ? continua le petit garçon.

- L'histoire de notre vie.

* * *

><p>The end<p>

* * *

><p>et nous voilà arrivés à la fin de cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires, votre vais m'intéresse énormément.<p>

je vous remercie d'avoir été jusqu'au bout de cette aventure avec moi et je m'excuses pour certains posts qui ont été un peu longs à arriver

merci à vous tout qui avez lu cette histoire et merci à tous ceux qui ont pris, prennent, et vont prendre un peu de leur temps pour me poster une petite review.


End file.
